Turning Points 2
by Reyaa
Summary: Now that Demyx, Sora and Roxas are ready to live their happily ever afters. Cloud -Hayner in the next chapter- decides he needs a happily ever after of his very own. Cleon, Seiner - Continuum to Turning Points - You may want to read that first!
1. Fitting the right shoe

_**A/N:** Continuum of Turning Points number one. I suggest you read that before you read this (You can find it on my profile!) - if you haven't already. The story could stand on it's own, but a lot concerning the three brothers and their partners won't make sense. Also, geographically speaking when it comes to work and living place description + location isn't described in detail as it has been explained in the chapters of Turning Points number one._

_Now that I mentioned that! Yeah, I don't know what happened. I didn't think I would write Leon and Cloud's story, but apparently I couldn't help myself :D I have a small idea for Hayner and Seifer, but I'm not sure when I'll be ready to tackle that yet, so I can't really tell you when the second chapter to Turning Points 2 will pop up. _

_As the other three stories, this one is very lightly based on a fairy tale - It being Cinderella. There won't be any evil step sisters and mother, although Cloud would beg to differ at certain points. _

* * *

**Remember?** _"Cloud has a crush on Leon. Leon works in Cid's shop. Leon also lives in the top apartment of the building that contains Xiggy's Pizza Parlor and Cid's Garage. Cloud shares and apartment with Hayner one floor below Leon's. Leon does not know Cloud has a crush on him. And Cloud has no intention of revealing this fact. I had tried pushing Cloud to his senses once. I will never try again." _Sora - Chapter two of Turning Points, Beautifully Mean.

**

* * *

Cloud** **_- Takes place about six months after the brothers moved to Hollow Bastion._**

I blinked my eyes open slowly, Sighing deeply as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. Once my feet hit the ground, I sat up with a groan, stretching my arms over my head to try and remove the muscle knot by my lower back. The only downside about working in a kitchen was the fact that you had to stand all day long.

Not many people would be able to tell by my facial expressions, but I loved to cook. Even in Xiggy's Pizza Parlor. It's not exactly what I'd had in mind when I finished my degree in cooking, but it was better than nothing, it paid the rent and Xiggy allowed me a certain free range when it came to the menu. When I felt ready to get out of my comfort zone, I'd try and aim for a position that was slightly more complex when it came to the menu.

Yawning, I plucked the wedgie my boxers had formed throughout the night out of my ass and slowly shuffled my way over to my door. Peeking only my head out, I scanned my eyes out over the living room, making sure Hayner and his newly acquired boyfriend weren't doing the nasty on the couch. Why the couch? He has a perfectly fine bed... With doors that enclosed them and kept me from seeing things I didn't want to be privy too.

Luckily they seemed to be staying at Seifer's place today and the apartment was sex free.

Our apartment was shaped in a rectangle. The two bedrooms were in the complete back, placed side by side with a bathroom shoved in the middle. It was a narrow bathroom, but it had what it needed so... eh. Those three rooms led straight into the living room and there was a small kitchen area shoved in the right corner by the front door to the apartment. We had neighbors on the right, so there were no windows aligning the wall that started with the kitchen, but the opposite wall had four rather big windows that managed to light the apartment up no problem. I had the bedroom with the fifth window, and Hayner used the excuse of having no windows as a reasoning for him using the couch with his boyfriend instead of his bedroom.

As if you needed light while having sex... I certainly didn't. And you know, he could turn on the light.

Making my way by the couch and into the kitchen, I pressed the on button on the coffee machine and then stepped into my fluffy slippers by the front door. Hayner had gotten me the slippers as a nasty joke for my birthday. I quite liked them. They were soft. Hayner wasn't pleased with how well I was taking his prank. Probably why I suddenly liked them so much.

They're pink too.

I walked out of the apartment, making my way to the stairs that led down the building. The apartment was on the second floor, so I only had two rows to go down. Once down there, I made my way over to the wall that held the mail boxes and opened the mail box that I owned with Hayner. A bunch of publicity with one letter.

Picking up the stack of mail, I turned around to make my way up again, but was startled by a pjama clad Olette at the foot of the stairs. Probably getting mail like I was.

She lived next door with Pence. And the only reason I managed to remember their names was because they both worked at the Pizza Parlor as well.

"Morning Olette." I muttered, kicking myself back in gear to get to my coffee. Olette was a funny girl. Very loud, usually. At least, she was when she ordered us around at work. The moment working hours were over though, she became extremely shy. Which is what the case was right now. She just stood there, not stepping aside so I could go back up, instead staring quite intently at me.

Looking down, I realized I was wearing only boxers and a pair of pink slippers. I looked back up at her and then shrugged. I got my mail like this every morning. She knew that. I know she knows because she did this little stunt every morning as well.

"Do you want me to get a man boob complex or something?" I muttered, quite irritably because I didn't know how to speak otherwise.

She swallowed deeply and then finally stepped aside, by the time I was walking up the second and last row of stairs I heard a loud and squeaky, "Morning Cloud!" in return.

I rolled my eyes and stepped back into the apartment, shutting the door quite loudly. Once Inside, I kicked the slippers off since our apartment had carpet on the floor. I poured myself a mug of coffee and sat down at the small square kitchen table that pretty much served as dining room as well and as an evident separation between the living room and kitchen.

Tossing the publicity on the table, I took the letter and smiled when I saw Tifa had been the one to write me a letter. Before I opened it though, I noticed that our voicemail had caught a message. Seeing as the phone was right there on the kitchen counter, I didn't mind getting up and pressing the play button.

_"Hey guys!"_ It was Sora. I did not miss Sora. I was glad the annoying and loud little brat was gone. He was the only one who'd realized my... something on Leon.

_"We hope you're all doing great. We certainly are. Roxas mentioned he'd send Hayner the new Phone number, so here it is..."_

I located my cellphone on the kitchen table and quickly registered the new number into my phone so I could pass it on to Hayner at some point later today.

Sora's voice continued to talk,_ "Anyway, just for that and also to invite you both to a house warming somewhere later this month. Seifer can come too. We can't seem to decide on a date yet..."_

I grinned as Roxas intervened, _"You and Demyx can't decide on a date yet. You don't hear me and Zexion thinking such piss poor details over."_

_"You're nicer when Axel is around..."_ Sora muttered.

_"Yes, well. Axel isn't here right now is he? So deal!"_ Roxas sounded extremely frustrated and I was beyond amused when I could hear the clear sound of a door slamming shut.

_"Axel is visiting his parents but thought it wouldn't be wise to bring Roxas right away, so-"_ That was the end of the voicemail. Before I could shrug and return to my letter, a second voicemail started up.

_"Sorry! The machine cut me off. Anyway, Axel believes it's better if he talks about Roxas to his parents first and then invites Roxas over the next time he goes see them. I agree with him. So did Roxas, but he just misses Axel. He's kind of mushy at heart..."_ I rolled my eyes at Sora. Only he would call an answering machine back.

_"Oh! Cloud? If you're listening, Zexion may know an opening for you in this fancy restaurant in Hollow Bastion. Don't expect Zexion to call you, call him. He's a bit shy. As for the dates for the house-" _I frowned as I couldn't place the new voice that had invaded my poor answering machine and cut Sora off in the middle of his sentence.

_"Are you talking to your secret boyfriend?" _The voice didn't sound so much upset and jealous as he did amused and... turned on.

_"Riku!"_ Sora squealed and then after a loud growl which I assumed to come from Riku and a giggle from Sora, the line went dead.

I knew the three brothers a little bit. They'd always just been around at certain points in my life. I'd worked with Sora, I'd slept with Roxas and I'd gone to high school with Demyx.

I knew they'd moved recently and was somewhat neutrally happy about hearing that they'd settled in alright.

Now that that was over and done with, I could finally read the letter Tifa had sent me. Sitting back down at the kitchen table, I sipped my coffee and grimaced as it had gone cold, blaming Sora for it with no shame whatsoever. Opening the letter, I unfolded it quickly.

_Dear Cloud, _

Is all I could read before a loud knock was produced onto my front door. Grumbling under my breathe, I shoved the letter back onto the kitchen table and then marched over to the front door, "Will nobody let me wake up at my own speed?" I shouted at whoever was standing behind the door.

Opening it, I wrinkled my nose as I realized it was Leon. Of course he assumed the wrinkle of the nose was me being annoyed at him. What he didn't know was that I'd wrinkled my nose because I didn't think it fair for him to see me so underdressed when I'd never seen him without a shirt. I was very sad about that.

"Morning Cloud!" He said, smiling rather simply my way before he gave me one of those classic awkward man hugs and then walked into the apartment like he owned it. My skin tingled just a little where his hand had touched me and I rolled my eyes at myself for being so utterly patethic.

He sat himself down on the chair I'd been sitting in and sipped the coffee I'd been drinking, "It's cold." He stated smartly and I just stared at him as I made my way over to the opposite chair.

"What's up, Leon?" I knew my voice sounded annoyed and although I wished I could not do that, it just wasn't possible.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" He grinned before he took another sip of the cold coffee, remembered it was cold, grimaced and pushed the cup far away from him.

I shrugged.

"Right. You aren't a day person in it's entire. You'd think I'd remember that. I wonder what you are like during the night..." He joked. During the night I sleep because I don't have a boyfriend to entertain me. And the lack of boyfriend is because I am so hopelessly in love with none other than you, my dear Leon.

I shrugged at him again instead of telling him my thoughts.

"What's up, Leon?" I repeated, trying to sound less annoyed so he wouldn't point out one of the many flaws in my personality again.

"I finally met someone. She's perfect man. I want you to meet her." He announced, looking bright and sunny and happy. And now I wanted to vomit.

When Sora had figured out my crush, he hadn't thought of the fact that Leon isn't gay. Sure, I could announce my feelings to Leon, but to what end? Just so he can tell me he isn't gay and likes pussy and then get uncomfortable around me? No thank you.

"When?" I asked, swallowing the nauseating feeling that was coursing through my stomach.

Leon shrugged, "Tonight, Tomorrow, the day after. You're call. Her schedule is pretty flexible considering she works from her home. So it really depends on your schedule and mine. I worked some extra the past week though, so I can easily take off earlier if necessary." And with that, Leon stood back up and walked out of the apartment with a, "See you on our break!"

We had _our_ break. When I started working for Xigbar, Leon had been working for Cid for just little over a month. With the job, came the apartment. Xigbar had told me that he didn't have time to show me around but that Cid, his friend might. Cid didn't have time either so he told me to ask Leon. Leon did have time. We'd been friends ever since, scheduling our breaks throughout work together so we could keep each other company. This was five years ago, I'd been twenty-one at the time and Leon had been twenty-three at the time. My crush on him shaped itself soon after we announced to be close to being best friends. We didn't really say it though, what with my lack of emotion in everything I said and did and the fact that Leon just wasn't very touchy feely with guys in general. Both physically and emotionally. It worked for him, it killed me slowly and painfully.

Sighing deeply, I sat back in the chair and decided to not concentrate on Leon, but on Tifa instead.

_Dear Cloud, _

_Where the fuck are my phone calls? Since when do I have to resort to writing to get in touch with you? Why haven't you bought a computer yet so I can save up on freaking stamps and send you an email like every other normal goddamned person out here? _

_You know what. I wanted to write this and then patiently wait for you to reply to me, but I figure. I'll write this and not wait patiently for you to reply. I'll write this and warn you that I'll be coming around next weekend. See you then!_

_Tifa._

_PS: How's Leon?_

I crumbled the paper in my hand, glaring at nothing in particular. I love Tifa, I really do. We'd been friends since childhood and removing oneself from Tifa was simply not possible. Not because she was just that lovable, but because she simply wouldn't allow it.

Tifa had been my roommate before Hayner. She'd then moved out to start a teaching job somewhere in a godforsaken small town beyond Hollow Bastion. Everything that went beyond Hollow Bastion was categorized as godforsaken.

I'd been glad she'd moved out because she was just as in love with Leon as I was. And as Tifa's best friend and as she'd declared her love for him to me before I had, it was my duty to back off. And of course, she had female bits, so more of a shot with him to begin with. But hearing her talk of Leon every day like she did when she lived here? Painful. Seeing Leon flirt back with her? Killer.

Then they'd slept together. I'm not sure how I felt at that point. I don't want to figure out the feelings I felt at that point. Tifa was ecstatic of course, giving me all the details I didn't want to hear.

It hadn't worked out though. Shortly afterwards Tifa had taken on the job as a gym coach for girls somewhere beyond Hollow Bastion.

I'd never forgiven her for sleeping with Leon. I'd never forgiven him for sleeping with Tifa. They didn't know that of course, so I had to pretend to be ok with everything.

I could forgive them when they weren't in the same room together. Seeing them together after that episode was just too much. So I preferred to visit Tifa out where she lived and keep Leon to myself over here in Traverse Town.

And now she was coming to visit and she was asking how he was doing.

Feeling a headache forming itself and pounding its way into my brain, I gritted my teeth and threw the letter into the trash-can on my way through the living room and towards the bathroom.

I seriously needed to check the warranty on my friends and see if I still had time to exchange them.

* * *

I'd decided that if things were going to be unpleasant, I might as well do it all in one go. So during my lunch break I'd quickly walked into Cid's garage, informing Leon that tomorrow night would be fine for Dinner. I also told him that Tifa was coming. He didn't seem nearly as bothered by that as I was.

He did asked me why and I told him we had no choice. When he asked why again, I reminded him I was talking about Tifa, and thats where he'd relented and said it didn't bother him if she'd come along as well.

Things had ended in great terms between Tifa and Leon. Between the two of them, they just had no idea they'd crushed their best friend's heart in the process. Of course I should just stop pussy footing around and tell them what I was going through. But I didn't want to make Leon uncomfortable and while Tifa wasn't in love with Leon anymore and the best friend code wasn't in place, I'd just gotten so used to hiding it from her, I was too lazy to change the situation.

That is how right now I was sitting next to Tifa and Leon's girlfriend's daughter at a cozy dinning room in the middle of a living room I didn't know.

Poking the tuna steak in my plate, I carefully cut off a piece and resumed eating slowly. Nobody was really talking, things were slightly uncomfortable.

I'd gone to pick Tifa up early afternoon at the train station in Traverse Town. And soon after I'd explained our plans to Tifa, I'd received a text from Leon with the address of the home of his newly found love of his life. Tifa had managed to drive the edge I'd silently been building up by bringing me for a walk in the park. I didn't particularly like walks nor the park, but Tifa made things always more amusing.

She chatted a mile per minute and I was surprised I still managed to keep up with her without having to get into the habit of it all first. She'd told me about the girls in her class and how well they were doing. She was preparing them for sectionals. I had no idea what that meant, and when I asked, Tifa said that there was a trophy to be won at the end of the game and that that was all I needed to really understand. Her girls were excited and motivated and quite determined to win. Considering Tifa was their coach, I had this vision of fifteen little Tifa's running around, just as excited and bossy as she is.

It's like a nightmare come true...

She coached them gymnastics and when she went into detail, I stopped her and told her that I honestly just pictured a bunch of chinese contortionists. She'd tried to explain the purpose and beauty of the sport to me many a time, but I told her that she'd just have to invite me to one of her classes one of these days and give up the verbal description already. She was quite reluctant.

Of course I knew what she coached since I'd seen her do the sport for years on end, but this felt different considering she was the one putting the routines together for the girls.

Whatever. The talk was fun as was the walk and after some lunch at the Pizza Parlor, we went up to the apartment so she could try and convince Hayner to give up his bedroom for the weekend so she could crash there. Seifer is the one that told her to just take it and that he would take care of Hayner in return.

Tifa liked Seifer. Seifer liked Tifa. They promised to become good friends one day. For some reason I just didn't want to allow it to happen.

Tifa had then begged and pleaded and as always, she'd won and I'd taken out the bike. I rarely took my bike out these days. I'm not sure why. Mainly because I had no need too. Everything was in walking distance and ever since I started crushing on Leon, I didn't need to impress any boys anymore. Nowadays I just wanted quick fucks, and those I wanted very rarely. I'd been with two boys ever since I'd met Leon. One of them being Roxas and the other I didn't remember the name off.

The only reason I remembered Roxas' name was because he happened to be related to Sora. And the only reason I remembered Sora's name, was because he'd worked with me.

And... they do leave a certain impression...

But, I'd taken out my bike because I knew it made Tifa happy and we'd driven that way to the address that would lead us to the house of pure evil.

Pure Evil, with a capital E, because Rinoa was absolutely lovely. Of course Leon had to fall for someone lovely. She couldn't be horrible or mean or anything. She had to be great and sweet. The only true surprising thing in the situation was Yuffie. Rinoa's sixteen year old daughter. I hadn't thought Leon capable of dating someone with as much baggage as Rinoa, but apparently I'd been wrong. He too was a lot sweeter than I had made him out to be. Which made me want to sob.

Apparently they'd been dating a while now, and the reason Leon had kept it from me was because Rinoa had wanted Yuffie to get used to Leon before making anything official. I'd be angry, but Yuffie made sure I couldn't get angry. She truly seemed to adore Leon and she joked about the fact on how irritating and emo she'd been the first time she'd met him.

Rinoa was thirty-two, she'd been sixteen when she'd given birth to Yuffie. The dad was out of the picture. Neither Rinoa or Yuffie liked to talk about it, so that subject had been ended quite abruptly by Leon. Which had led his two women to look at him gooey eyed in appreciation. Tifa had found it marvelously cute and although I pretended to agree, I'd never felt quite this sick in my life before.

Rinoa of course had noticed the slight fail in my smile and asked me if I'd been alright. Leon had cut in with a laugh, saying, "Don't worry about him, Honey. Cloud's a sour pout all the livelong day." Leon had winked at me in good humor and I'd died inside.

After that, Rinoa had served dinner and I'd frowned in surprise since I knew Leon absolutely hated fish and when I was about to make a mention of it, Leon had shaken his head quite vividly behind his Honey's back, basically telling me to shut it.

Damnit. He was willing to fake liking fish for this women? Whatever small shot I thought I had left with him was completely gone. Straight out of the window.

And now we were all sitting, and eating the yummie steak tuna and nicely prepared rice Rinoa had prepared with her loving hands. A silence was hanging quite awkwardly in the air, but I never broke those, so I wasn't about to start now.

Tifa hated them though, so, "So, Yuffie? Do you do any sports? You have the physique for it." I leaned back a little in my chair so the two could look at each other while speaking.

Yuffie shook her head, "I draw. You know how it goes in high school, can't be part of two groups at once." Tifa smiled knowingly as Yuffie shrugged pleasantly.

"What do you draw?" I asked, my voice soft because... It always was. The fact that I'd initiated a conversation was a shocker though. And I knew it was because Tifa and Leon looked rather surprised. I frowned uncomfortably at them and then pointed my attention at Yuffie instead.

Yuffie shrugged pleasantly again as she swallowed her rice, "Just... stuff. Random really. I'm not all that good." Rinoa scoffed right before she quickly wiped her mouth on her napkin and exited the table. I blinked at her sudden exit and then again when Yuffie groaned and let her head drop to the table.

Leon chuckled, "She's probably getting her sketchbook. And shut up, Yuffie. You're great." Yuffie tilted her head up rather quickly in my opinion and before I could worry about a head rush on her part, she was grinning ear to ear while trying to look shocked.

"Mum told you to not use those words around me. You know how prim and proper she is!" I assumed it was Leon's easy use of 'shut up' that started the following funny banter between my best friend and his soon to be stepdaughter at this rate.

My life was a disaster...

Before I could elaborate on the excruciatingly painful details on that revelation, Rinoa walked back in, smiling proudly as she handed me her daughter's sketchbook.

Wiping my hands on my pants instead of the napkin out of pure habit, I took delicate hold of the black book and gently started paging through Yuffie's sketches while Leon, Rinoa and Tifa started up a conversation about work in general.

She'd lied. She was brilliant.

From what I could see she preferred realism over anything else. The portraits she'd done of her classmates were extremely detailed and although it was done with a regular grey pencil, they looked alive.

I stopped at one particular girl and asked, "Your best friend?" at Yuffie. She arched an eyebrow in surprise and nodded, "How'd you know?"

I shrugged, "You seem to use color only on the people that matter to you. Like the one of your mum right here, then Leon on this page. I'm guessing these are your grandparents..."

And then, because even my gloomy self couldn't help it, I smirked when I located the boy she probably had a crush on. The colors were even more vivid then in the others. I noticed her blush though when she realized I knew and I quickly shut the book, handing it back to her carefully before anyone could realize my discovery.

"He's cute." I murmured in approval.

"Thanks." She whispered back, clearly thankful I hadn't rated her out.

Then she went back to being her not so shy self and cut into the grown ups conversation, "He's alright, Leon. He can come over more often. I may even let him play the ps2 with us." Yuffie announced cheerfully. And then Leon beamed at me. That beautiful smile he didn't let grace his face all that often.

I'd made him happy by making friends with Yuffie. My heart twisted painfully.

* * *

**_The next day._**

I groaned loudly as the most evil headache came crashing down the moment my brain decided it was time to wake up. Which was quickly pushed to the back of my mind when I couldn't feel my legs. Why couldn't I feel my legs?

Frowning in concentration, I pressed up onto my hands, lifting my belly from the mattress below me. I'd forgotten to close the drapes last night as the sunlight was piercing through my eyes painfully. Ignoring the fact that I never forgot anything, I turned my head around and then blasted a second round of head pounding needles into my temples when my eyes nearly burst out of my eye sockets. This was definitely not something I wanted to see.

This was worse than fifteen little Tifa's bossing everybody around. This wasn't a nightmare, this was hell.

Hayner groaned loudly as I managed to move him by trying to get my legs out from underneath him. What the fuck was my roommate doing in my bed? Why was he naked? I sobbed loudly when I realized I was naked too. And then, to all my shame, I shrieked in fear when I stood by the side of the bed and realized Seifer was sprawled out butt naked on the other side of the bed.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted. This was one of those rare moments where I displayed a healthy amount of emotion. Not many people had seen this side of me, and whoever had, had been so shocked by it that they couldn't manage to explain the situation as a tale afterwards.

Which is most likely why the loudness of my voice was all that was necessary to wake up the highly alcohol induced and still naked, couple in my bed. Alcohol had to be involved. I wouldn't have done this while sober. I knew even Hayner and Seifer wouldn't have done this while sober.

"What? What, what?" Hayner was standing on the bed, quite alert, right up until the moment he realized he was sporting a head ache. He grabbed his head and then fell back down on the bed. Seifer woke up more slowly, probably not as easily frightened as Hayner. Seifer's story was twisted...

"Why is Cloud naked? No offense, you're pretty as a picture, but..." I frowned down at my nakedness while Seifer turned his attention to his boyfriend, "I thought we were into monogamy..." Seifer muttered, seemingly beyond confused as he tried to produce an explanation out of Hayner with only a stare.

Hayner stared back. And I lost it, throwing my hands up in the air and letting my fingers grip my hair in frustration. Feeling extremely hung over, confused and of course the fact that I didn't remembering anything didn't help bettering the two other feelings, I muttered unintelligibly in a somewhat high pitched tone as I decided to exit my room.

Still Naked. Tifa, who was sitting comfortably on one of the kitchen chairs, feet propped up onto the square kitchen table, one of the publicity magazines in one hand while she was sipping her coffee with the other, gave me a once over. She didn't look surprised or remotely uncomfortable by the lack of clothes.

"Tifa!" I shouted and the fact that my voice was an octave higher, made her feet fall off the table and she was up on her feet in worry in the following two seconds.

Her hands framed my face and she stared worriedly up at me, "What's wrong, Cloud? Tell me..." She murmured.

I sobbed, "I got so drunk, I slept with the two biggest morons on earth..." Tifa frowned which had me frowning.

"You slept with Hayner and Seifer?" Apparently it was universal fact that they were indeed the two biggest morons on earth.

I nodded patethically back at her. She blinked and then returned to her seat, not giving me one second of sympathy whatsoever.

"Tifa!" I shouted and this time it didn't surprise her.

"But some boxers on and then I'll explain." She murmured with the edge of the mug between her lips.

Growling in irritation, I re-entered my bedroom and wasn't even surprised to see that Seifer and Hayner had gone back to sleep. Moving over to my closet, I grabbed a pair of clean boxers and then jumped clumsily into them as I made my way back into the living room again, closing the door behind me to give them some sleeping privacy. I could be considered. If I'd slept with them, then I had to categorize them as one night stands. I treated my one night stands right. Even when I couldn't remember whether or not it had been a good lay.

As I sat down, Tifa put the magazine away, "You didn't have sex with them." She announced softly. I praised the lord and this was the very first time I used the word hallelujah. Ever.

Shoulders relaxing, I leaned my elbows onto the table and let my head drop weakly into my hands. With this newfound knowledge, my head ache seemed to be slightly less horrible.

"What happened?" I asked wearily. Feeling tired all of a sudden, but I wanted to know. All I could remember clearly was sitting at Rinoa's dinner table and having strong urgencies to kill myself because for the millionth time I realized Leon was not going to be one of the lays I had the opportunity of treating right.

Tifa didn't seem gleeful or happy about knowing more than I did myself. Which was really strange because she was the master at torture when it came to forgetful hangovers in my case. There hadn't been many, and the main reason for it was Tifa. Tifa the next day during the recovery Tifa. She teased relentlessly and so profoundly, you almost wanted to say screw it to aspirin and start drinking again - because when drunk, you could tune Tifa out a lot faster.

Whether or not she teased, she did give you the full overview at some point or another. Which I was always extremely grateful for, because I hated not knowing what had happened.

Tifa gently took my hands in hers, "You remember the dinner?" I nodded and she nodded back, "You remember Yuffie said you could come by anytime since she thought you were alright? Leon really liked that..." She murmured carefully. I winced at the memory, hoping the wince could pass off as an after effect head ache of some sort.

Tifa smiled sadly, gently. And that's how I knew she knew.

"Why'd you never tell me?" Her voice had a slight quaver in it. I preferred it when she yelled at me. I could deal her yelling at me. She should be yelling. Asking me why the fuck I'd never told her about my feelings for Leon. She should be angry at me for having kept such a secret from her.

Instead, I got the pout and the sympathy. I didn't know how to deal with those.

I shook my head at her, having no true explanation.

"How long have you felt this way about him?" Oh... she didn't know. That may be why she didn't yell. Lets remedy that.

I wrinkled my nose, "Remember the night you told me you had a crush on him? That you'd been crushing on him for a week or something?" She nodded her head cautiously.

I pursed my lips, "I crushed on him months before that."

Her eyes widened and her mouth thinned, "Five fucking years?" Thank god she's screaming again!

She noticed the small joy in my eyes though and toned herself down, "No. You're more comfortable when I scream. Which, Cloud? Makes you a little weird. But no, I won't give you that satisfaction, even though I strongly believe your ears should be bleeding right now what with the volume of my anger." She said this all in the most composed voice she could muster. And damn it, she did it really well.

I grumbled under my breathe and listened to her reluctantly.

"I noticed it right at that instance, the moment Leon beamed fucking rainbows at you and it hurt you. Ok, maybe I didn't understand right away, it's kind of strange when someone isn't happy when another is happy. But I figured it out shortly afterwards. I'm kind of upset at myself for not figuring it out sooner." She sighed, moving her chair over next to mine.

And then came worse then reasonable talk.

Hugging. Comforting...

I grimaced as she pulled my head onto her shoulder, her fingers lightly running through my blond locks as she continued, "We left real quick after that and you didn't tell me what was wrong. So I decided to bring you to a bar and buy you drinks until you loosened up enough to finally spit it out. You cost me a lot of money, sweetie..." It wasn't so much an accusation as it was a statement.

"Then you told me, or you whined more like it. I know at what degree your love for Leon is at. I didn't get details such as when it started and how exactly you deal with those feelings every single day. But whiney Cloud is extremely informative when it comes to feelings all of a sudden." She sighed deeply, the top of her breast pressing against my chin and making me glare furiously at the chair opposite from the table. I wanted to. be. on. that. chair.

Then she surprised me, "I wish he was gay... I wish you could openly show him how much you love him. I'm sorry he's missing out on you..." she whispered, her voice sad and actually managing to touch something emotional inside me.

"Did I cry?" I asked softly.

"No. I brought you home and then you suddenly decided that you'd feel better by dancing butt naked on Doris Day's Daisies song." My eye twitched. Alcohol is my enemy...

Tifa suddenly let out a giggle, which startled her and gave me my moment to swoop out of her comforting hug. She blinked at me and then shrugged it off, "Hayner and Seifer had gone to a club last night and came home very nearly as drunk as you. They decided to join in on the dance." She had an extremely hard time keeping a straight face.

Three gay men dancing around naked to _'Please, please, don't eat the daisies!' ..._? Tifa was the bravest woman I had the privilege of knowing.

"You were all pretty beat after the exercise and your couch is pretty small while your bed is pretty huge, so I put you all to bed in your room." Tifa gave me a small smile and I cleared my throat uncomfortably before silently going to the bathroom. Speaking wouldn't be wise at this moment. Tifa was brave, but whatever comment I'd make wouldn't be right and would set her off in a fit of giggles. It would both be unpleasant for her and for myself.

Deciding that I needed to restore my gloomy self, I let Marilyn Manson's Ka-boom Ka-boom resonate loudly out of the wall stereo in the bathroom while I soaked myself in scalding water in the shower. My music taste was quite vast. Considering drunk Doris Day episodes... I just didn't want anybody to know it and let everyone believe I only enjoyed the groups that used vocabulary coming straight out of the dictionary of morbid and that guitars had to make more noise than a fifteen year old pick up.

Tifa had known me since I was a small kid, so this piece of information had never been unknown to her. Hayner and Seifer wouldn't remember, and whoever else had caught a glimpse of that side of me, had been just as drunk as Hayner and Seifer had been. Resulting to zero memory whatsoever.

I only knew of that side in me when Tifa reminded me of it. I didn't always love her.

I deemed my head cleared and my ego somewhat restored once Marmalade by System of a Down had woken my two partners in crime, pissing them off royally in the process. I got out of the shower, back into my boxers and then without looking at my roommate or his boyfriend or my best friend, back into my bedroom. Tifa was explaining the situation to them and although I wanted to strangle her for mentioning Doris Day, I knew neither Hayner or Seifer would speak a word to anyone about it as they were as guilty as I was.

Perfect. Everything is right in the world again. I can go back to being pissed off an angry.

Changing the sheets of my bed because I was just a little bit paranoid, I crawled into it quickly, feeling tired. Today I was in that strange state of mind that rarely occurred. The 'Leon can go fuck himself for all I care' state of mind. I loved that state of mind. It made me happy and I wish I could marry it.

With a smile on my face, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**A week later.**_

Being sixteen, Yuffie had despicable taste in music. The worse part was, that she put that one particular song she liked at the moment on repeat and then to top it of with horrible, she would sing at the top of her lungs. The door to her bedroom was closed of course. She'd never sing at the top of her lungs in front of the adults. The fact that she'd sing the same song over and over wasn't nearly as bad as the fact that she was beyond off-key.

She was supposed to be doing her homework. I knew this because Rinoa kept apologizing with a small smile on her lips when the chorus would pop up every two minutes, effectively making the noise louder.

I was sitting in their living room, drinking coffee with Rinoa. I had a hard time understanding how exactly I'd ended up here without Leon. Tifa had gone back home since then, so she couldn't be my reinforcement.

Yuffie had come by a day earlier during my working hours and those of Leon, apparently Leon had left his toothbrush at their place and Rinoa had asked if Yuffie could drop it off on her way back from school. It was on her way, so Yuffie didn't mind. Plus, she was curious to see where Leon worked and apparently she wanted to see me work as well.

So, while I'd been preparing pizza dough, flour flying everywhere and settling itself comfortably in my hair, Yuffie had waltzed in like she owned the place and surprised the freaking bejesus out of everyone as she'd hugged me tightly, placing a loud smacking kiss on my cheek. I'd been too shocked to push her away or tell her that you just didn't do that kind of stuff to me.

So now of course she believed she could do this every time she'd see me.

She'd asked Xigbar if she could borrow me for a minute, and as he was as bewildered as me, he'd answered with a, "Sure..." His eye twitching just slightly. And that's what Yuffie did, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of my comfort zone and into the scary outdoor open. She plopped herself down on one of the little chairs behind the little tables in front of the Pizza Parlor, gesturing for me to sit down as well.

And then, she'd found the tool to make my brain implode.

_"Is it painful to loose your virginity?" She asked. Usually when I was in an uncomfortable situation, I'd blink, shrug it off and then mutter a grumpy reply. She'd gone beyond uncomfortable, freezing my eyes wide open and I think my mouth dropped open when I realized her question was serious._

_"Ask your mother!" I replied, my voice shrieking up an octave._

_Yuffie rolled her eyes, her shoulders slouching a little in what seemed to be defeat, "I'm asking you because my mother doesn't want to talk to me about these things. She had me when she was sixteen, the last thing she'll openly talk to me about is sex. If she can get her way, I'm staying a virgin forever." The teenage whine settling in her voice would have been amusing if it weren't for the fact that I was still cell shocked._

_Clearing my throat, I managed to bring my voice back to normal when I said, "Then talk to Leon." I hoped she'd just go with that, but she rolled her eyes at me._

_"Sure, Leon might talk openly to me, but he'll just talk to my mother afterwards." She reasoned. And she probably wasn't wrong._

_I wrinkled my nose, seeing why'd she'd believe I was her best option. Sighing heavily, I scratched my head, "Yuffie, you do know I'm gay, right? Contrary to popular situations, I actually realized I was early on. I've never even so much as kissed a woman..." Except Tifa. She'd been drunk and needy and then she'd thrown herself at me. The kiss had been brief and it would most definitely never happen again. No tongue. Thank god. It didn't count. In my book, I'd never kissed a woman. _

_Her eyebrows knitted together and her thoughts seemed to be reeling quite harshly as she staid silent for the following few minutes. Letting her think it over, I stood up and went back into the Pizza Parlor to get us two cokes. Once I got back, I placed the coke in front of her and sat back down, sipping my own._

_Yuffie licked her lips, giving me a curious once over, "I didn't know that. It's ok though, I don't mind." She smiled uncertainly, and I nodded my head at her._

_"That's good." I murmured._

_Now she nodded and then she nearly made me choke on my coke bottle, "If you bottom you still might be able to help me though." Coughing loudly, I tried retrieving my ability to breathe as Yuffie quickly jumped onto her feet, circling the table so she could rub my back._

_"I didn't mean to startle you..." She said, grinning nonetheless._

_"Where did you learn that term?" I asked, staring up at her in slight fear._

_She shrugged, "I'm a fangirl at heart, Yaoi is like my lullaby." I wrinkled my nose up at her, not exactly pleased with that piece of information. Fangirls were scary... Yaoi fangirls? An entire different species altogether._

_Yuffie realized I wasn't going to snap out of my grimace so she walked back to her seat and sighed heavily, "Look, Cloud, I'm not trying to purposely make you uncomfortable. It's just... girl meets boy, girl likes boy, boy likes girl too and I know that sometime soon, I'm going to want more then just a make out session. Although my mother is conservative in that area, and hopes I'll wait until I am at least twenty... It's not going to happen. She won't tell me the details, and I'm too shy to ask one of my teachers at school. I..." She seemed slightly desperate and very vulnerable. That had me snapping out of my uncomfortable shock slash grimace, making me lean forward and placing a gentle gaze on her._

_"Alright, I get it. You need to talk to someone you feel comfortable talking too. Just, understand that I'm surprised you chose me." I smiled carefully at her. I was truly surprised she'd trust me in this situation._

_She smiled back at me, "You got my artwork without having me explain anything..." She said, making me realize that was her reason for trusting me._

After that I'd shown the way into Cid's Garage, leading the way to Leon's working space so she could hand him back his toothbrush. He'd given me a funny look, probably wondering why Yuffie had gone to see me before she'd gone to see him. Maybe wondering why she'd gone to see me at all. I shrugged it off, pretending I didn't know why and that she hadn't explained why either.

Yuffie was grateful. And before I'd shown her the way to Leon, I told her that I needed to get back to work and that she could come by again tomorrow if she wanted to talk. She'd agreed.

Instead though, apparently she'd forgotten her schoolbag in the Pizza Parlor and although I'd asked Leon to just give it back to her, he couldn't as it wasn't his day off like it was mine. So that is how I'd ended up on the couch, drinking coffee with Rinoa while Yuffie sang off-key in the background too, Bad-Romance.

I had nothing against Lady Ga-Ga. Honestly. Well... No, it's a lie. I hated that song. It was like the perfect theme song to play in the back while making small talk with the girlfriend of the guy that I considered to be the love of my life. To make things worse, the song was butchered by the love of my life's soon to be stepdaughter.

"Thank you for bringing her bag back. I appreciate you coming all the way out here." Rinoa said softly, sipping her coffee. It wasn't all that far, but it wasn't walking distance either. Yuffie's bus stop was close to the Pizza Parlor and garage, which is how it had been on her way back home from school.

I smiled tightly, "No problem, I don't mind." I cleared my throat, "Could I maybe go up to see Yuffie? Yesterday she came by while I was working, hoping she could show me more of her art. I didn't have time then but told her she could come by some other time... Since I'm here?" It was the best excuse I could find to go see her daughter upstairs. I figured, why not just kill two birds with one stone. If I was here, sitting uncomfortably on Rinoa's couch - making painful small talk, I might as well attack the issue of female virginity too.

Rinoa's eyes narrowed a little though. I frowned at the protective momma bear that was shaping itself in front of me, and when I realized the source of this, I actually chuckled, "God no, Rinoa. First of all, she's not exactly in my age range. Second, if I had happened to like her in that way, I would probably not do anything about it, or at least talk to you about it first and then third... I'm gay." Rinoa relaxed instantly. I nearly wanted to sneer a "You may wanna watch out for your boyfriend though!" But... eh. It's not like she had to worry about anything there either.

Smiling a little, Rinoa stood from the couch, gesturing to the stairs behind her, "Then by all means. I'll be in my office right there around the corner if you need me." I nodded at her and then made my way upstairs, following the tune of Bad-romance to locate Yuffie's bedroom.

I couldn't help but grin as I stood in front of her door, knowing full well that she was most likely dancing around wildly considering her voice sounded out of breath.

Licking my lips in anticipation, I knocked loudly on her door and I smirked as in the following two seconds, her off-key singing had died out abruptly and after a loud crash, the music died out completely.

"Come in!" She shouted. Opening the door, I swallowed the laughter that threatened to bubble up when Yuffie had formed the picture of a perfect teenager. She was sitting behind her desk, pretending to be extremely concentrated on her homework.

She honestly believed her walls were soundproof...

"Hey girl." I greeted softly. She snapped her head sideways and then smiled brightly as she realized I was Cloud and not Rinoa.

"Hey Cloudy!" She greeted happily back, bouncing off her desk chair to land into my open arms instead. They'd only been open because I'd been afraid she may fall or something... I did not welcome the hug. I didn't.

I was going to ignore the nickname.

Patting her on the head a little awkwardly, I slowly detached myself so I could look around her room a little. The wall on my right was plastered with hundreds of drawings she'd made over what I assumed to be a long period of time as the progress in her pencil sketches showed quite flagrantly. A large window took up the space on the wall in front and the wall on my left was filled partly with shelves that contained rows and rows of manga novels and the other side of the wall was covered with group posters.

There was a one person bed beneath the window, numerous pink cushions decorating the neatly made sheets, a desk beneath the group posters and another desk by the sketch covered wall. That desk was probably for sketching purpose only as it could be tilted upwards.

Having looked around, I returned my attention to Yuffie, who was sitting on the bed, waiting for me to be done looking around before she gestured for me to take a seat beside her.

"I think it might be better for my macho scale if I sit on your chair instead..." I smirked a little as I pointed at the heart shaped pillows that were rainbow colored.

She stared dully at her pillows and then giggled when she got it, nodding in understanding my way.

"You left your back pack at the Pizza Parlor yesterday, so I came to give it back to you. Maybe we can have that talk now?" I suggested.

She had the decency to blush just a little bit at the mention of her virginity and then nodded shyly my way.

"Ok, although I'm guessing I'm just as uncomfortable as you are, I'm thinking I should just... tell you everything I can tell you and then if you have questions, you can ask me those when I'm done. I'll try and answer them as best I can." I instructed. She mimed that she was zipping her mouth shut, and then nodded at me, silently telling me that I could start explaining now.

Inhaling deeply, I gripped the chair's arms tightly and then launched myself, "Alright well, to make this clear from the beginning, I have no idea what a woman goes through when she looses her virginity. I'm assuming that although the human parts aren't exactly the same, the process is pretty similar." I swallowed tightly, trying to fix my eyes on her forehead and not her eyes.

I could see her head bob in understanding.

Pursing my lips, I decided I would just blurt it all out, "First of all, I think that if you emotionally feel ready to take that step, you first need to make sure you'll take the step with someone you completely trust and love. Some people think it isn't a big deal, and for some people it isn't, but those people are rare and to most people this step is a big deal. Once you've found the person you wish to take that step with, there's no shame in talking to them about it first. It's better to be prepared rather than clueless." I sighed sharply and then moved on to the technical stuff, "You need to be properly prepared physically as well. Foreplay is a yes. With guys... Lubrication is a very important detail. Women don't actually need it if their partner takes the time to prepare them properly, but I think it's save to say that if you can get your hands on lubricant, then you can use it as well to make sure the penetration will be the least uncomfortable for you." I paused, frowning a little to see if I missed anything.

"Condoms!" I shouted, "Always use protection. I don't care if you're on the pill, use condoms until you are in a serious commitment and both you and your partner decide to go without. If it comes to that point, visit me again and I'll help you figure out the tests you need to take." I let out a loud exhale.

I was blushing rather furiously at this point. This was hard... I never expected to be assigned the role of responsible uncle. This sucked...

I cleared my throat, "He has to be careful with you. Take things slow. Make sure to tell him when you are feeling uncomfortable so he can adjust to you. I am sorry though, the first time will most likely be a bit weird and you may get a little sore the next day." I murmured.

I had done my good deed of the day. I was a good person and my karma had taken a major hit. Now, I could leave...

Swallowing nervously, I was about to stand up but then she spoke, "What was your first time like?" I sat back down because I needed to steady myself.

Finally looking at her eyes instead of her forehead, I smiled sadly her way, "It wasn't very good, Yuffie. Take your time. It fits when you take your time. Don't force things..." I mumbled.

Thankfully, she didn't ask more question. Unfortunately, she walked over to me and hugged me tight in sympathy at my revelation.

"Thanks Cloud. I really appreciate you talking to me about this." She murmured against my hair. I patted her shoulder a little.

"Can I go now?" I whispered. She giggled a little, nodding her head.

As I walked out of her bedroom, she said, "I'll make sure the next time we spend time together, we'll only do something fun and nothing quite this serious." I smiled her way and then went back downstairs.

I was about to go to Rinoa's office, telling her that I was gonna take off, but instead I bumped into Leon.

He was smirking. The bastard had heard. I groaned.

"Why were you explaining sex to Yuffie?" He asked, sounding amused.

I rolled my eyes, "Because she asked me too." I told him honestly.

I frowned when he frowned. Why was he frowning?

"But you barely know her." He whispered. I gulped a little, aware that he was standing extremely close by and that if I took a step forward, my chest would be touching his.

I nervously tucked a blond lock behind my ear as I stared at the ground rather intently, "She's important to you. That makes her important to me." I whispered back, licking my lips quickly before I sidestepped him and made my way out of the door. He didn't follow me. He just stood there, frowning in concentration at the stairs.

As I started up my bike, driving off slowly, I had the urge to just sit in my bed and watch my favorite movie a million times over while stuffing my face with chocolate, in hopes that that would make everything better again.

This situation was getting more painful with every day that passed and I had no idea how long I was going to manage to hold out as the best friend any longer.

I liked Yuffie, she was a lot of fun and reminded me of Tifa in certain ways. She didn't care how gloomily I reacted, it didn't stop her from happily going about with her things while in my presence. She took me for who I am, and was absolutely fine with who I am. That's how she reminded me of Tifa.

But getting attached to Yuffie wouldn't do me any good. Was it really that clever of me to hide how I felt about Leon and let me suffer in the shadows? I knew it was far from clever, but before I always seemed to have managed to take a hold of it and just deal. Managing to stay the best friend Leon wanted me to be.

It was because Yuffie was placed in the mix that things became more serious. Leon had had relationships before Rinoa, of course. But I always knew they would end at some point or another. This relationship? It would last...

Rinoa wasn't looking for a handsome fuck buddy. She was looking for a handsome daddy that could play the father figure for her sixteen year old daughter. She was in it for the long run. Apparently Leon was too...

* * *

_**Another week later.**_

I hadn't gone back to the apartment so I could drown in my own pity behind a movie along with chocolate as my best friend. I'd driven by the apartment complex and driven straight out of Traverse Town, Passed Twilight Town, through Hollow Bastion and beyond - into the godforsaken.

Once I arrived at Tifa's, I'd sat on her front step for a while, waiting for her to get back. I just needed to wait thirty minutes before she'd get back from work. The nice thing about living beyond Hollow Bastion was the low rent. Tifa had gotten the hold of a small and cute house with two bedrooms for the same amount of rent as my much smaller apartment in the city center of Traverse Town. She even had a front and back garden and a garage.

The kitchen was separated from the living room and she had actual space to turn around in her bathroom. Toilet separated as well.

As I'd expected, She'd arrived thirty minutes later, surprised to see me the first second, but understanding instantly a second later. She didn't scold, she didn't scream, she didn't talk. I gratefully accepted her comforting touches and let her coddle me as she prepared my favorite dish and settled me onto the couch afterwards for my favorite movie. We shared the chocolate as she settled herself against my side and for once I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held on tight.

She knew I wouldn't want to talk, and that's why she didn't speak once the entire evening. She was an amazing friend, and I loved her for it. After the movie she showed me to her guest bedroom, kissed my cheek and then left to go to bed herself.

The next morning while we both drank our coffee at her garden table, I told her I was feeling blue and that I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't have to go into detail, and she didn't press for them either. She was smart enough to guess what had happened and I'm pretty sure she had figured it out before I myself had figured it out.

So instead she'd said, "You can't go on like this, Cloud." I'd nodded in agreement and we resumed the comfortable silence, eating our breakfast and afterwards she'd asked me if I wished to go with her to her work today. I liked the idea as I was curious to find out what exactly she did for work, so I called in sick, telling Xigbar that I would be back next week, most likely. He understood and although he wasn't too happy about the short notice, he said he'd manage.

Xigbar knew more then he led on, and that made me realize I wasn't as good at acting as I thought I was. He'd passed the phone on to Hayner and Hayner had told me he understood and that his understanding went as far as being willing to take care of the bills all by himself. I told him to get Seifer to help him, and he'd laughed in good humor at my doubt in his capabilities of doing grown up stuff.

I spent the remaining week at Tifa's, either cooking luxuriously detailed dinners for when she got home from work, or I went with her, watching her teach her classes and appreciating the way the girls respected her.

The girls in her class found me an amusing figure and had decided to cheer me up. Tifa allowed it and I'm not sure I was too happy with it. It's how I ended up, a week later, right now, in Tifa's living room, surrounded by fifteen teenage girls and Tifa, singing karaoke.

I don't know how my life had taken such an extreme turn.

I'd never admit it out loud, but they did manage to cheer me up after a couple of the girls had started singing YMCA at the top of their lungs into the microphone, giving me sweet and funny looks, dedicating the song to none other than me. It was cliché, but I didn't mind cliché from time to time.

I couldn't remember all the songs that were sung, the girls didn't take any breaks, just passed the microphone along so there wasn't a moment of silence. I sung with them, I sang alone and I'd sung a duet with Tifa, giving the girls a kick out of it.

It's when I was singing _'Dancing with myself' _that I was smiling again, feeling light and happy as the girls were dancing in the living room around me. Tifa was refilling our drinks in the kitchen, and I could hear her laugh from time to time when I couldn't get a key completely right.

Everything that had been eating me alive the previous couple of days, had faded away. And the heaviness I'd been carrying out for years now, was starting to disappear as well. I was aware in the back of my mind that I'd never been away this long from Leon before. I'd never been gone longer than two days. I didn't think it possible.

I was happy to find out that I was wrong and that being away from him was possible and that it did make me feel better.

When the song ended, I was chuckling when I passed the microphone on to the team leader of the girls. She quickly pushed some buttons on the ps2 controller and a second later, she was singing that she wanted to be a billionaire. I could understand that.

Leaving the girls to fend for themselves for a moment, I decided to join Tifa in the kitchen. As I approached the door, I frowned when I could hear her talking. It was very low considering the loudness of the singing here in the living room, but now that I was so close, I could hear she wasn't happy.

I could feel my stomach knotting itself up and I quickly spun around, counting up the girls. Fifteen.

I felt my happy mood sink and I cringed as I could hear the door open rather loudly behind me.

"What the FUCK, Cloud?" Maybe I should have called Leon and told him I wouldn't be around...

"You could have called!" He agreed with my thoughts.

Sighing, I shook my head at the girls, telling them to continue. They were a bit hesitant at first, but Tifa joined them, telling them all was good. Turning around reluctantly, I wrinkled my nose in pure habit as my gaze landed on Leon. He was furious. And worried. I could tell he was worried. Before, I would have soaked that up as a good sign, something that may lead to something more. The fact that he cared about me. Of course I'd known it was only because we were friends and nothing more, but at least now I could hold onto that thought and not fool myself deliriously.

Shaking my head, I walked passed him and then grabbed his elbow on the way, pulling him with me into the kitchen. I closed the door behind us and then gestured for him to go outside. The kitchen held the door that led to the back garden.

Once there, Leon crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for me to explain.

I scratched my head, "I'm sick." I muttered, lying. To a certain extend anyway, because I had felt sick. Just not the conventional, 'I have a cold' kind of way.

Leon scoffed, "Yes. I can see that. You're singing to happy tunes surrounded by a bunch of high school girls. It's definitely a shocker!" His arms fell to his sides and I could see the anger fading away, leaving more place for worry instead.

When I staid silent, he took a step forward, placing one of his hand on my shoulder and the other on my neck, "Why didn't you just call me?" He asked softly. I sucked in a sharp breath, startled by the close proximity. He never came this close and he'd never actually touched me in this fashion. He did the awkward man hug, the smack on the back and during sports, he'd even give me a playful slap on the bottom. But that was the extend of physical contact when it came to Leon and myself.

This? This soft touch that held a lot of worry? Leon doesn't do this. With women? Sure. With men in general? No. With me? Completely and definitely not. It was out of the question.

Swallowing and feeling extremely nervous at the newfound proximity, I didn't speak because I simply couldn't. Leon suddenly seemed to realize what had me so startled and quickly took a step back, placing his hands behind his back.

While the silence hang dreadfully in the air, I realized something. Something so strange it had me frowning quite intently at Leon, who seemed a bit uncomfortable under my gaze.

"This is the first time you came looking for me without some sort of motif..." I murmured, completely surprised. I'd probably been aware subconsciously before, but now that it was shoved into my face, it was a bit startling.

Whenever he came to see me, call me, email me, anything really, it was always with an extra reason. _"How are you, Cloud? By the way, if you could do this..."_ or _"Hey man! I've been invited to this party, wanna come?"_ or _"I'm gonna go grocery shopping, do you need too?"_ And as of recent, _"My girlfriend wishes to meet you."_

It isn't bad or anything. It didn't make him less of a friend, it was just strange that he always needed a reason to initiate a conversation with me. He never had randomly popped in just to see how I was doing and nothing more. Or just to hang out with me. Even during our lunch breaks, one of our co-workers wasn't far away.

Leon cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I was worried about you..." He whispered. And I nodded at him, "Yes, I can see that. But you've never been worried about me before. It's just surprising since I never actually expected you to be. Don't get me wrong, man. I appreciate it, it's just strange..." And it was strange.

Leon dragged his eyes off my shoes and looked at me without blinking or hesitation, "Because you never give me reason too." He pointed out without falter.

I faltered though, realizing that what he was saying was true.

Leon spoke before I could, "You're always there when I need you. I never have to look for you because I always know exactly where to find you. When I couldn't find you I... Dude, I'm sounding like a sentimental moron right now but, It scared me. I... I didn't like it when I couldn't find you." My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was scared it may just jump out of my throat. Leon was being all kinds of weird tonight. Comforting touches and emotional confessions?

"Are you drunk?" I asked softly.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Cloud. That wasn't easy for me alright?" He grumbled a little, crossing his arms again.

I smiled tightly, "I'm sorry I put a rock in your rock free life. It's Friday, your weekend is starting, why aren't you at Rinoa's?" I couldn't help but sneer her name just a little. I was better at being on the defensive.

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and frowned.

I blinked. He'd forgotten about Rinoa? What...?

"Leon?" I asked carefully, gently. That set him off though. He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head at me as he walked passed me, back into the kitchen and right through it. After a moment of "huh?" I followed him quickly, kitchen, living room, hallway and then out into the front garden where he was already getting in his car.

"Leon, wait a minute." I said as I approached his car. He shook his head.

"I have to go. I'm sorry I worried, I won't bother again. Rinoa is probably waiting for me." He growled, about to close the door to his car. I stopped it though, catching it in a tight grip.

"Will you just stop for one fucking second? Tell me what's going on? There's obviously something else bothering you." I shouted, startling him just a little with the volume of my voice.

"Bothering me? Something is definitely bothering you as well and it's been bothering you for a long time now. Did you ever think of explaining that to me?" He shouted back, giving up on closing his car door as I wouldn't let go.

I wrinkled my nose, "You were definitely not supposed to notice it." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not some dumb idiot, contrary to popular belief I do get emotions. I'm not dumb, Cloud..." He implored. I frowned at him, trying to see what he was getting at.

I could see he was gritting his teeth, "I know, Cloud. I know how you feel about me..." He forced out.

I swallowed nervously, feeling my breathing quicken. It's like my air pipes were closing up. It was extremely unpleasant and completely uncalled for. Why did he have to make things complicated? Things were going fine. Not perfect, but fine.

My throat felt very dry and it's like my entire friendship with him just flew away right in front of my nose. He didn't say our friendship was over, I knew that. But it felt like it was the end or something. I could feel it prickling it's way over the edge. It hurt and nothing had happened yet.

Ashamed of the small tears forming themselves in the corner of my eyes, I licked my lips in nervous habit, "What?" I murmured. My hold on his car door loosened but he didn't try to take off anymore.

"I know, Cloud. Tifa told me..." He whispered. My eyes widened and I think my heart skipped a beat in pure anger.

"What?" I shouted, my shoulders stiffening as I took a step away from the car. Leon got out, probably feeling a lot more secure and stable now that the attention wasn't pointed at him anymore.

"Don't get angry, it's ok." He said. No, it wasn't. Things weren't ok. Tifa shouldn't have told and he wasn't supposed to be ok with it. I didn't want him to be ok with how I felt about him. If he was ok with me feeling the things I felt for him it meant that he'd still want to be friends and he'd be willing to help me work through the feelings I have for him.

Does nobody get it? I would never, ever get over Leon. Leon was it for me. He was the one I craved and the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I needed him like I needed air and nobody was allowing me to breathe because nobody agreed that I could possibly be the one for Leon as well. Rinoa could never feel the way I felt about him... Nobody could... I was so sure of it... And yet I had to stand by and pretend to smile while he declared the love I wanted to bask in, to another person!

"I hate you, Leon!" I shouted, the tears finally falling over the edge, slowly trailing their way down over my cheeks. I was trembling because I was feeling too many things at once and it was all too much and Leon was still just standing there, telling me all was going to be ok.

"Nothing is ok! I hate you. I hate you for being so completely blind! I hate Tifa for not being the friend I thought she was and I hate the fact that Rinoa gets what I've wanted for years!" My hands were clenched in fists and my upper body slightly tilted forward as I was screaming at him. Leon took a step back, probably shocked by the revelation of me having wanted him for years now.

"Remember how I used to smile and how I don't anymore?" I asked bitterly, somewhat more calmly. Leon carefully nodded.

I smiled angrily his way, "Yeah, you and Tifa really used your brains when you decided on a one night stand together!" I know it was a little bit childish of me to throw that in his face, but I couldn't help myself. We'd established that I had feelings for him and I'd made clear I wasn't happy about the situation he was in with Rinoa. Since I'd put myself out there to the max already, I may as well just throw everything at him. Even old grudges such as him and Tifa once upon a long long time.

He didn't say anything, just kept silent as he dropped his gaze.

Sighing deeply, I dug my hands into my pockets and was glad my bike keys were still there, "Thank you for worrying, Leon. You're a great friend. As is Tifa, minus the part where she rated me out. I just can't handle this anymore though. I don't know how to be around you and I know I won't be able to forgive Tifa anytime soon either. If you care, you won't come looking for me." I muttered, quickly walking towards my bike and hoping I could drive off before he realized he needed to stop me.

I was fast enough. I managed to get away. I'd completely forgotten by then that the reason we fought in the first place, was because he'd been bothered about something. Not me.

* * *

Ok so my dramatic exit apparently needed some thought as well. I hadn't figured out that I would need to stay away from my apartment since Leon lived a floor above and we both worked on the level below. It's right at that instance that I realized everything I did in my life, revolved around Leon. I was a pathetic loser and I felt really pitiful for only finding out about it now.

The next decisions I made had been a bit shocking, and I didn't feel shocked up until I'd already taken the decisions. I couldn't back track my way though, so I'd been a bit of a mess.

The moment I'd gotten in Traverse Town after telling Leon he wouldn't be seeing me anymore and that he could pass along the message to Tifa, I'd walked into my apartment and interrupted a fuck session between Hayner and Seifer, not even bothering to give them time to get dressed again.

_"Seifer? You have an apartment?" He shook his head._

_"Congratulations, you live here now. Any good at making pizza's? Because I'm quitting in..." I looked at my watch and then nodded, "In about two minutes if you guys answer fast enough."_

_Hayner grabbed the blanket from the side of the couch, covering his goods, "Cloud. You wanna tell me what's up or are you just going to up and leave and let me figure it out on my own?" I stared at him._

_"On our own then." Seifer muttered._

_I'd shared an apartment with Hayner for at least two years now. Arlright, I owned him something, "Call me on my cellphone in a week and see if I wish to explain then. I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but... I can't. I can't do this anymore." I said quickly and nervously, willing my hands down so they wouldn't pull on my hair in frustration._

_Hayner nodded quickly, "It's cool, man. I can handle rent on my own for a month or two, take your time. If by then you don't wanna come back, we'll figure it out." He offered and I loved him for it._

_I turned around to leave but then back tracked, "I don't know, Hayner. I don't know what's going on with me and I won't know for a couple more days at least. Give me some time. Call me in a week or something and I may be able to talk somewhat reasonably to you." I nodded at his understanding stare and then thanked him quickly before leaving the apartment._

_Xigbar didn't take the news all that well and unlike Hayner, told me I could go screw myself if I did come back to my senses. I gave him the finger and left Traverse Town. If Seifer took over my job, I didn't know._

That had been my dramatic exit. It's when I was on the road again that I realized I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't want to go to my parents, they'd been a bit weird after I came out. They hadn't kicked me out or disowned me or anything. But our relationship definitely closed up a whole lot after that revelation. I was closer to Tifa's parents. They'd been there for me when I'd come out, which is how I'd gotten even closer to Tifa.

I couldn't go to her parents though. I didn't want to see Tifa right now and she'd definitely try and find me and would most likely check by her parents first if she couldn't find me at my apartment.

I realized that if I wanted Tifa out of the way for a while, I had to go somewhere she wouldn't expect me to be.

That's when something hit me. Sora. Nobody would think of Sora when trying to find me. I still had their new number registered in my cell phone after that ridiculously long voice mail. So I had called once I could find a tank station along the road to stop at.

_I nervously bit my lip as I heard the phone ringing once, twice, "Hello?" I frowned as I didn't recognize the voice as either Sora, Roxas or even Demyx._

_"Hi, this is Cloud. Is Sora there? Or Roxas. Or even Demyx?" I asked._

_There was a pause and I could hear some mumbling in the background, "They are all here. Which one would you prefer to speak too?" The voice was soft and a little bit shaky on the edged. This must be Zexion then, I figured._

_I frowned a little, trying to pick one of the brothers, "I suppose Demyx then considering he's the oldest." There was some fumbling and then I heard a throat clearing itself._

_"Cloud?" I sighed in relief as I heard Demyx' voice._

_"Yeah, it's me." I muttered._

_"You've got some balls to call here after nailing my little brother." Demyx deadpanned. I winced, internally cursing Roxas' big mouth. He had to tell Demyx, hadn't he?_

_Before I could start apologizing there was a loud "Hey!" from Demyx and then suddenly I heard, "Hey Cloud!" It was Sora. I'd never been so happy to hear Sora's voice. Why hadn't I asked for him instantly?_

_"What's wrong, Cloud? Something has got to be wrong, you'd never call either one of us in any situation." He didn't sound accusing, just genuinely surprised and slightly worried, maybe._

_I winced again, "Something went down with Leon..." I told him honestly. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie my way out of this because Sora would poke the truth out of me at some point or another. And also, when I decided that Sora would be the place to go to hide, I knew full well what I was getting myself into._

_Sora didn't so much as skip a beat, "Here's the address..."_

I'd been in Hollow Bastion already, so it had taken me only fifteen more minutes before arriving in their neighborhood. I'd been surprised to see the size of their house as I'd been so used to the brothers being... well, broke.

Sora had quickly bounded his way out of the front door, pulling me along with him inside the house. There was no real hallway, it simply led straight into the living room which had a curve on the right, leading into a large kitchen. Staircase on the opposite side leading to the second floor. The windows were beautiful and large, giving view on a flowery garden in the back.

Once I'd entered and Sora helped me out of my coat, my eyes landed on the living room area. Demyx was sitting on a large armchair - the blue haired guy curled on his lap I assumed to be Zexion. Their eyes were pointed at the large television set.

Another couple was placed on the right end of a large couch. Roxas, who had his back pressed up against the side arm of the couch, his legs open so a guy - lanky and tall in shape with fiery red hair, was able to sit there. His back pressed against Roxas' chest. Roxas' fingers were playing with said fiery red hair, while his boyfriend's hands were wrapped around Roxas' knees. Axel. Both their eyes were fixed on the television as well.

On the left end of the couch, closest to me, I assumed the guy with long silver hair sitting there, was the turned on and growling Riku from my answering machine as Sora quickly placed a kiss on his lips on his way over to the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow him.

Sora had grabbed a curtain which I'd thought was to drape the kitchen window, but instead it closed the space off from the living room, giving the people in the living room some privacy from the talk me and Sora were bound to have in his kitchen.

And we did have the talk. I told him everything that had happened once he'd pushed a mug of hot chocolate with wiped cream my way. Only Sora... Only he would do that. He'd listened without interrupting, he didn't give me any comforting hugs or pitiful stares, and I appreciated him for it. Once I was done explaining, he'd nodded and said, "I get it. You need to hide for a while. You're welcome to stay here if you want. You'll sleep in the game room slash office slash guest bedroom if that's ok with you?"

I'd sighed in so much relief, Sora smiled knowingly and then bobbed his head in direction of the living room. Following him there, I let him settle himself against his boyfriend again before Axel scooted his legs away a little to make some space for me in the middle of the couch.

Although I was most likely a bit numb, I did feel very secure and warm while surrounded by these people.

* * *

_**A couple of days later.**_

I woke up, feeling a bit groggy yet well rested at the same time. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I stretched my arms over my head once my feet hit the ground. Sighing a little, I scratched my tummy comfortably as I removed the wedgie my boxers had settled into during the night.

I'd pretty much staid in bed the last couple of days, and none of my hosts had seemed to mind. Sora had popped in from time to time, telling me dinner was ready or forcing me to eat some breakfast. Roxas sometimes sat down on the bed next to me and played a game, saying nothing just tossing a controller my way so I would race him in one of the games.

Demyx had come by once, telling me that I was indeed allowed to take showers. I'd glared and he'd grinned, gesturing for me to follow him to the bathroom. Once there, before I could close the door he'd said, "Take your time working through things. If you believe another week in that bed will help you, then we'll support you. We've been through our own love trials as of late... and..." He smiled his carefree Demyx smile and added, "We get it, Cloud." He'd patted my shoulder and then left me to fend for myself in the bathroom.

I'd needed another day apparently, but today, I was ready to get up. I didn't know what for, but I just didn't want to lie in that bed anymore. I wanted to at least help out around the house a little since it's owners had been kind enough to welcome me.

I frowned as I heard a groan beside me and when I turned around to see what it was, I yelped in fright and plastered my back against the wall, staring wide eyed at the red porky pine sticking out from underneath the covers.

"People have got to stop doing this to me..." I murmured, grabbing my heart and mind willing it to slow down.

Axel popped his head out and yawned, "Sorry buddy. Roxas is easily offended and has no issue kicking me out from time to time. I was too tired to go back to my apartment and didn't want to sleep on the couch so..." I rolled my eyes at him and waved the apology away.

"Just... Warn me, next time, alright?" I muttered. He nodded, grinning from ear to ear as he happily jumped out of bed. He was way to bright for his own good in the morning. I was glad to find out that he was wearing pants and a shirt.

"Blondie has probably forgiven me by now. I'll give creeping into his bed another shot, see ya!" He didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that Roxas had kicked him out. I shrugged, assuming this happened regularly. I wasn't all that surprised, Roxas was somewhat of a hothead.

Making my way out of the bedroom, I located the stairs and started making my way down as I heard voices down stairs.

"You can do it, Zex. Just knock on his door and ask him if you can talk to him..." Demyx said gently to Zexion. I took another few steps down and looked into the kitchen area, seeing Zexion pace back and forth in front of the fridge while Demyx was sitting on a barstool behind a large bar where I'd drunk my hot mug of chocolate the other night.

Zexion was breathing in and out deeply, "I want to do it. I know I can. I... I'm doing so much better!" He shouted at Demyx and Demyx nodded with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah you are baby, you're doing great. I promise, Cloud won't bite. Just walk up the stairs, knock on his door..." Zexion nodded at Demyx, not looking remotely capable of doing it.

Zexion grimaced and then with defeated looking shoulders, slumped his way over to Demyx, letting his head drop onto Demyx' shoulder, "He gives me the same vibe Riku and Roxas gave me months back. It's a little bit harder than it was with Sora or Axel..."

Demyx framed his face, kissing him gently on the lips, "I know. Cloud's very broody and gloomy. Contrary to Riku and Roxas, he doesn't snap at people. He's broody and gloomy by nature, not because something pissed him off..." I smiled at the picture they made and although a bit weird, I didn't mind the way Demyx described me.

"I won't offend him right? He'll understand that I just want to help him move forward, right?" Zexion asked worriedly, grabbing a tight hold on his boyfriend's wrist and pressing his nose against that of Demyx.

Demyx chuckled, "He'll understand your intention are pure, honest and good. Stop worrying, Zex..." Zexion hung his head, groaning loudly as he searched a hug from his boyfriend and Demyx just laughed, giving him the hug he was looking for while patting his head.

Looking down at myself, I went back upstairs, put on some clothes and then returned back down the stairs, slowly making my way in the kitchen. Zexion was still muttering that he sucked and that he couldn't do this while Demyx comforted him gently.

"Morning..." I murmured. Zexion's head snapped up, and although he didn't yelp in fear, he did detach himself from Demyx and decided that standing behind the bar was a lot saver than standing right next to me. Demyx grinned my way and then returned to his cereal.

I let the silence run for a couple of seconds, seeing if maybe Zexion would find the courage he'd been looking for the last couple of minutes, and when I realized he wouldn't since he was just staring at me, Demyx chuckling in the background, I cleared my throat and took a step towards Zexion.

Offering him my hand I said, "Don't think we've been introduced properly, I'm Cloud. Thanks for letting me stay here..." I mumbled somewhat awkwardly and hoping he'd shake my hand already.

He did so, after staring at my hand for a moment, "Zexion." He returned and I nodded.

Demyx patted the barstool beside him and Zexion placed a bowl in front of me once I was sitting down. The silence continued to drag on, and as I peeked a glance at Demyx, I saw that he was trying to convince Zexion silently to just talk to me already.

Deciding that this was going much too slow for my taste, I hoped I wouldn't make things worse, "I know I'm a bit rough around the edges, but I'm willing to adapt a little to make you feel more comfortable. Might take some time, but I can try and sound a little more cheerful when I talk..." I offered. Zexion blinked at me and then chuckled delightfully.

I guess I'd broken the ice.

Shoving a spoon full of cereal into my mouth, I smiled a little at him. He seemed a lot less tense and Demyx said, "That's all it takes. A moment. Once the moment has passed, Zexion does fine." hoping that that would explain the situation to me. It didn't, I didn't get why Zexion was such a frightened little bird to begin with, but if a moment was all it took to make him comfortable, than I was glad. I didn't usually go out of my way to make people feel comfortable around me. But Zexion had seemed a little too frightened too me and slightly too uncomfortable for me to handle. Plus, I was staying in the guy's house...

Zexion smiled my way as he sipped his coffee, "I'm doing a lot better ever since I met Demyx. I grew up in a secluded house with a pair of OCD aunts and an OCD mother. They were homophobic too!" I blinked at the cheerfulness and Demyx shook his head in amusement at his boyfriend.

Zexion shrugged, "I got over the situation, I just have some issues handling social situations." Ah, socially awkward in an extreme way. Now it made sense. I nodded at him.

Zexion cleared his throat, "I'm pretty sure Sora mentioned this already when he called to invite you, Hayner and Seifer to the house warming, but I just wanted to tell you that that job in the restaurant still stands if you wish to have it?" I'd completely forgotten about that...

"I... Well, I really want it, actually..." I said, sounding surprised to myself. Zexion grinned.

But I frowned, "I live in Traverse Town though... It would be a bit far away..." Although, it's not like I really wanted to go back there. I wouldn't be able to get my job back at the Pizza Parlor. Actually, I probably could if I had a good talk with Xigbar, but I didn't want the job back. I didn't want to go back to my apartment either because Leon lived right above me. Everything I owned there was somehow in relation to Leon...

I winced, "Maybe you guys can help me find a place before I apply for the job?" I edged carefully.

Zexion nodded, "You have some time left. The chef there is going on retirement, he's still working now, just waiting for the right person to take over his job. He's very picky, I must warn you. He hasn't found anybody yet though, so you still have a shot at it." I smiled his way, silently thanking him.

Demyx shrugged as he inhaled the last of his cereal, "You can stay here until you find a place. Might as well apply for the job right away, avoid getting it taken away from under your nose. Sora and Roxas don't have a say in the matter, and I'm pretty sure they won't mind having you around anyway. Zexion? Would it make you uncomfortable?" I think he only asked out of care, not so much to hear the answer. I'm pretty sure he knew the answer already since he didn't even look up from his bowl to check if Zexion was indeed ok with the offer.

Zexion didn't have to think very hard, "I don't mind. He doesn't get in my way." He turned his gaze on me, "Once you got a job you'll just have to chip in food wise from time to time." I frowned, "What about rent?" I asked. Demyx laughed, "I only work because my pride demands it. The house is paid for because I happen to have a stinking rich boyfriend." Zexion smiled sheepishly. Demyx looked up at his boyfriend, smirking, "The only reason he's asking you to chip in when it comes to food is most likely because he believes you have the same pride issue I got." Zexion rolled his eyes - not denying it, leaning over the bar to plant a kiss on Demyx' smirking lips before he waved me goodbye and shot up the stairs to go do whatever.

I looked at Demyx, "Where'd you find him?" I asked with a grin, basically stating that he was a lucky man and should hang on.

Demyx jumped off the barstool, shrugging, "He's always just been there. Took him a while to figure out I was interested though." He laughed and then followed his boyfriend up to the second floor.

Sighing somewhat contently, I ate the rest of my cereal slowly and once I was done I cleaned up my mess, that of Demyx and Zexion's as well before I went out in the garden and just walked around a bit, enjoying the fresh air I hadn't gotten these last couple of days.

I was still upset about what had happened with Leon. I would be upset for a long while still. I hadn't lied when I'd said I'd never get over Leon. I knew I never would... But he knew that now and he hadn't so much as lifted a finger to stop me from going or returning my feelings. I should have expected that. I had expected it, but it was still harsh to be actually faced with it.

Now that it had been shoved into my face though... I couldn't stay on that still point like I had these last couple of years. I needed to at least try and move on. I obviously wasn't Leon's fitting shoe.

* * *

_**A month later.**_

"And how do you feel about that?" Axel murmured somewhat absentmindedly as he tried to shoot my guy dead on the television set, pressing the button on his controller violently. Axel did this quite regularly, walking into my room and starting a game so he could make me feel somewhat comfortable while he'd ask me a series of questions to make sure I wasn't becoming completely depressed.

"I'm fine, Axel. Yeah, I miss him. Yeah, I still want him. Do I wish things were different? Of course I do. Obviously that's not going to happen though, so I'm dealing." I murdered his guy on the game somewhat violently, then dropped the controller and turned my head towards him, "By the way, I'm really not comfortable being your guinea pig."

Axel grinned, "I have to test my therapist skills on someone and you truly are an amazing test round." I did not feel flattered.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and then dragged Axel along with me, guiding him back to Roxas' bedroom. Opening the door, I pushed Axel in, "Here's your boyfriend back." I muttered at the blond, who grinned at me before squealing happily as Axel pushed him back onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Axel! I have homework to do!" I heard Roxas shout, not sounding all that mad at him.

Axel laughed huskily, "Do your live drawings first, I'll model for you, in da nude and everything..." I wrinkled my nose at that and decided to close the door and leave.

Those two were so weird. They argued regularly, but made up just as fast. They were very nearly perfect for each other though. As far as perfection could go anyway.

I wasn't exactly moving on when it came to my love life. I hadn't been with anybody, which was somewhat regular since I hadn't been with anybody for a long while before the fight with Leon had occurred. The difference now though, Leon wasn't in my every day life. I couldn't torture myself with his presence and I was thinking about myself for once.

I didn't know if I would move on love life wise anytime soon, but I felt a bit more optimistic in that area now that I was living my life the way I wanted without adapting it too Leon's.

Not that they did their homework in the room before, but now it was official that the guest bedroom was only a guest bedroom I was currently occupying and I didn't mind that they all just came and went to play their games. I found out that waking up with Axel beside me wasn't that much of a regular occurrence, it only happened once more after that first time and this time I wasn't surprised by it since he'd made sure to warn me before falling asleep beside me.

Either Roxas wasn't the jealous type at all, or he just knew he had nothing to worry about. I'm guessing it was the later. Even if I were interested in Axel in that sense, Axel was beyond in love with Roxas and the idea to cheat on him probably couldn't even form in his mind.

I was cozy here, I ate dinner with all of them, breakfast depended on who was up, really. Axel did his regular check ups on me, Sora and Zexion had taken interest in my cooking and I was slowly learning them some recipes here and there. Demyx and I often reminisced about high school together, and Zexion was always very interested in hearing the adventures.

I was getting to know Riku a little more slowly, Although Roxas always had had that grumpy air about him, he was rather social. Riku wasn't though, except with Sora. Since I wasn't one to start a friendship either, Riku and I were taking each other in slowly.

I had gotten the job at the restaurant. It was called "Eskimo Kiss". The man who'd hired me and owner of the place had named it in honor of his late wife. Apparently there was a particular memory with eskimo kissing. He said I could change the title if I wished too, but I said I liked it just fine as it was.

It had taken a lot of convincing on my part and I'd never talked that much in my life in over just one expanse of an hour. I talked a mile a minute and it reminded me of Tifa. I missed her, but wasn't ready to talk to her yet. I knew I would go see her soon, and I knew how it would go as we'd had fights before. She knew not to approach me if she couldn't find me after an initial search. Since she hadn't found me, she knew I didn't want to be found and was now probably patiently waiting for me to decide whenever I was ready to talk to her again.

I had absolutely no idea how things were going with Leon. And I stopped myself from wanting to know.

I'd officially moved out of the apartment and Seifer had officially moved in. I wasn't exactly sure how their relationship worked, but I was glad Hayner wasn't left alone. I would have felt bad if he had.

He'd been nice enough to pack up my clothes and books and cd's and drive them over to three brothers. I could see things were still slightly tense between him and Roxas, but they were getting over it and moving on. Hayner was still fast friends with Sora.

I didn't want to know the deal between Seifer and Riku. It looked weird and I didn't want to know the details.

Whatever. My working schedule had changed quite a bit. Since it was a rather classy restaurant, it opened at a specific hour in the evening and people had to call in and see if a table was available for them. You couldn't actually come in and just eat, everything was by appointment. So, I would come in at around six, go over the menu with the people that worked for me. Worked for me... I was the head chef. I'd studied for this and I was finally doing it. It was extremely scary, I was still scared after having worked there for two weeks. Luckily the owner and now previous chef of the restaurant had stuck around for a while to show me the ropes.

I fit myself in quickly, and build up a routine instantly. The people that worked there seemed to like me fine. I didn't have many conversations with them, but I never had many conversations with anybody, so nothing new there. If they had suggestions I listened though, and if the suggestions were good, I'd work them into the menu. They seemed to appreciate me for that. And I appreciated the fact that they hadn't tested me when I started working there. The boss had told them they could trust me, and they did. With that, I managed to trust them in return.

It was a whirlwind of crazy starting seven in the evening until often as far as two in the morning. I'm not exactly sure I could explain how everything happened in the kitchen as I just threw myself in there and would only relax when I was cleaning up the kitchen with the others. I was happy though. So happy when I was there.

I'd invited the brothers plus their respective boyfriends to the restaurant personally, so they had been received in flourish and their dishes were presented to them by me personally, which happened to be a big deal.

The clients were happy with the food, nobody had complained so far and to my utter surprise, even Xigbar had passed by one evening, asking to speak to the chef privately. I'd been afraid it had been an unhappy customer, but instead he'd walked into the kitchen with a big grin, announcing he was pleased to finally see me doing something I knew I could do and was meant to do. Cid had been with him, and although Mc Donalds worked fine for him, he did mumble something about the food being yummie. That was a big compliment coming from Cid, and from then on I started feeling less scared and more secure.

So, with a smile on my face, I ruffled Sora's hair on my way out of the door, stepped on my bike and drove to work.

* * *

_**A week later.**_

I was sweating like a pig because of the constant hot fire working it's magic before me. I was currently roasting some specially ordered potatoes because someone didn't want vegetables. My vegetables were good. My vegetables were brilliant! Who wouldn't want my vegetables?

Grumping over the stove, I carefully laid the potatoes out beside the bloody steak and then turned to my sauce chef to my left, asking him to top it off with pepper sauce. Once that done, I growled at the waitress and told her I wanted to see the face of the person who'd decline my vegetables. Waitress grinned, stepping aside and letting me enter the clientele area.

"Please don't scare them away!" My sous-chef announced with a chuckle. I grumbled in reply and then scanned my eyes over the room where all the happy people were eating, but one. Once my eyes landed on the table, I faltered in my steps and nearly turned around to hide in my kitchen. I couldn't though, because she'd already seen me.

Yuffie. Of course she'd have the guts to decline my vegetables.

Shoving the irritation away, I slowly made my way to the table and placed the plate in front of her, "I hope this is more to your liking." I clipped out. She blinked up at me, surprised to see me and that's when I realized she'd had no idea I worked here.

Looking to her side, I saw Rinoa and she on the other hand did seem to know as she was glaring without surprise at seeing me whatsoever on first view. On Rinoa's side, sat a man that was definitely not Leon.

"Where's Leon?" I asked, bewildered as Rinoa was holding the unidentified man's hand.

Rinoa smothered her glare a little and then smiled at her companion, "This is my... husband." She murmured. I blinked in surprise. When had she gotten married?

Yuffie poked my side, "He's my dad. He finally realized women weren't scary and decided it may be time to get to know me and apologize to mum." She seemed a little uncomfortable with the situation, but I could tell she really wished to get to know her dad a little better.

I shook my head, "What about Leon?" I had a one track mind, really...

"Cloud! We need you in the kitchen!" My sous-chef shouted out through the restaurant, making me glare back at him, "In a minute!" I shouted back. The guy shrugged and returned into the kitchen. They could survive without me for a couple of minutes.

Rinoa shrugged, "At one moment things were going absolutely fine and the next thing I know he comes over for the weekend, completely messed up. It took me a week to force it out of him." Then she glared at me again, making me frown because if I remember things right, I was the one that got messed up by him, not the other way around.

"You really did a number on him, Cloud. I'm not sure what the details are, mainly because I really don't want to know as it ended whatever kind of relationship I had with him. But he helped me get passed a lot of grudges, he helped Yuffie feel more comfortable with the idea of patching things up with her father. What I do know is, you need to talk to him. And actually stick around and listen to what he has to say." She sounded so much like a mother, she was scolding me.

I arched an eyebrow, "The only time he seemed to have things to tell me is when he turned things around and started poking at my own skeleton in the closet. I'm sorry if I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to stick around and listen to what burdens he was going through." I muttered out, going on the defensive as I crossed my arms.

"These potatoes are brilliant, Cloud!" Yuffie announced happily. I smiled down at her, patting her head. Whatever had happened between Leon and Rinoa, had thankfully not really affected Yuffie. I was glad for that, otherwise I might have a small reason to start guilt tripping myself again. I was good at that.

Rinoa pointed an intense stare at me and I sighed, "I'll think about it, alright? Is that why you guys came to eat here?" I asked curiously.

Rinoa shrugged delicately, "That, and you're restaurant has great reviews. I wanted a special place to celebrate the fact that Auron finally decided to get his act together." I peeked a glance at the husband slash dad.

He seemed quite tall, reserved and slightly mysterious. Short spiky brown hair, and his eyes a very bright blue. A small scar decorated his left eye and although he held Rinoa's hand somewhat possessively, informing me he cared for her, the smiles he directed at Yuffie and none other then her. He was definitely older then Rinoa, probably in his late thirties. That gave me an inkling of an idea of how things had gone when Yuffie had been created. If Rinoa had been sixteen at the time, Auron must have been in his late twenties. That was probably one fucked up story. A story I didn't know the details off, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't find out unless I patched things up with Leon.

"You're married?" I asked in confirmation.

Yuffie giggled, "They eloped about a week ago. I was lucky I was allowed to tag along. Dad isn't too fond on the idea of marriage, but Mum said it was that or nothing." Auron gave me a pointed look. And then he shrugged, smiling at Yuffie who laughed in return. Yuffie called him dad. I relaxed a little, feeling better and better by the minute as Yuffie truly seemed to be doing alright.

Rinoa pouted at her husband and he glared at her for it, but I could see it was only in good humor as Rinoa placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Apparently the man didn't speak much. They seemed to be a rather pretty family picture now, but I knew for certain that things must have been wild in their house the last couple of weeks. Meaning that Leon had gone through some stuff that probably hurt him. I wanted to go to him right now and find out how he was doing. I wanted to know the details of everything hat had happened, up until the moment where Yuffie, Rinoa and Husband named Auron, were sitting happily in a restaurant, celebrating a family matter.

There was a big blank in between, and I didn't really like it when I didn't know how things had gone down. Of course I couldn't really ask Rinoa for details when it came to her family situation and I didn't think I was in the right place anymore to take Yuffie aside and ask her about these things.

And although I could go to Leon's right now and get it all cleared up, along with the fact that he was apparently miserable at the moment, which tore at my heart. I'd decided to start thinking more about myself. This job was important to me and I loved it. Leon had never stopped doing anything he did for his own pleasure to make sure things were doing good with me, and for the first time, I decided that I wasn't going to stop what I was doing, just to see how Leon was doing.

With that in mind, I squeezed Yuffie's shoulder gently, smiling down at her and telling her that I was glad to have bumped into her. I wished Rinoa and Auron a pleasant evening and then returned to my kitchen, pushing Leon to the far back of my mind and throwing myself into the working routine again. I'd figure things out about Leon, later.

* * *

_**Later that evening - Around three in the morning.**_

I closed the front door softly behind me, turning the lock. Kicking off my shoes and hanging up my coat, I quickly walked over to the kitchen and then rummaged around the fridge to find me some coke. Once I found the bottle Riku had hidden somewhere in the back behind some beer from Sora as Sora didn't handle sugar all that brilliantly, I served myself a glass and then downed it quickly.

On the second floor, instead of going to my room and crashing onto my bed to sleep like I normally did every evening, except Monday evenings - as those were my nights off, I walked on through the hallway and knocked carefully on Roxas' door. I waited a while and then knocked again right before Axel opened the door, his hair in disarray, his eyes slightly on the wide side, tiredness visible there.

Riku and Axel pretty much lived here. I didn't understand why they kept their apartment, they rarely went there. Riku, like Zexion, had a ton of money though, so I guess they didn't much care about rent.

"What's up, Cloud?" Axel murmured sleepily, making his way into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him so we wouldn't wake Roxas.

I smiled apologetically his way, "I think I need your therapy skills..." I murmured somewhat sheepishly. Axel blinked and then without joking around, nodded and followed me back to my bedroom.

He sat himself on my bed, taking my blanket and wrapping it around him as he suddenly realized he was only wearing boxers and my room was definitely not as hot as that of Roxas. Roxas liked the heater to burst to flames or something... Axel had gotten used to it since, or so he told me.

I could have talked to any of them, but although I pretended to be bothered and didn't exactly praise him on his people skills, Axel really did get my situation and had a rather clear view on things when it came to it. It shouldn't surprise me considering the guy was studying to become a therapist, psychologist, people person... whatever.

After he was comfortably settled onto my bed, I sat down on one of the chairs lining the wall by the television and started explaining my encounter with Rinoa. Axel had nodded, a slight frown between his eyebrows and then had asked me to tell him about my fight with Leon again.

Axel's eyebrows shot up, "I had a small idea of the possibility, but I didn't think it was true considering the way you describe Leon yourself..." He murmured. I frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Axel shrugged, "Well, when Leon did something that might have been similar to a gesture of affection, it freaked you out so much every single time, all you manage to think of is how much it affected you in a negative sense. Which makes complete sense and is exactly what Leon wanted, truly." He said this as if it made complete sense. Which it didn't... Not to me anyway.

"Talk to me like I'm dumb." I pressed. Not getting what the redhead was getting at.

Axel smirked, "Leon is gay. Or bi, at least." I blinked.

"No he's not." I shook my head.

Axel nodded, "Yeah he is. Remember when I asked you to describe Leon in detail to me? His personality?" I nodded and Axel's smirk widened, "You said that he was very macho, that male contact seemed to be the last thing he wanted to happen. And then the thing that poked my brain was the fact that you said he especially disliked contact with you, yet he seemed to force himself to give you those awkward man hugs."

"And that tells you Leon is gay maybe bi, why?" I asked. All it told me was that he wasn't exactly comfortable with me being gay.

Axel disagreed, obviously, "Have you ever seen him in a relationship with a girl? Aside from him mentioning it? Aside from his moment with Rinoa?" I thought about it and then shook my head. I only heard, never saw. Even with Rinoa, they'd been together, as in the endearments were there but they rarely touched. Actually...

"I never saw him touch Rinoa affectionately. Not in a couple manner anyway..." I muttered. I shook my head again though, "Tifa told me every single detail of how their one night stand happened. From the torture I went through then, I remember clearly that there was no indication Leon is gay." I reminded Axel. Yes, I'd told him everything. The guy had a knack at making you open up. He was sneaky. He'd make a great therapist one day.

Axel shrugged, "She probably lied. Would you tell your best friend your major crush couldn't get it up for you?" I wrinkled my nose at the idea and Axel laughed, "Yeah, me neither. I'd keep it a secret or I'd lie. Especially if the other person would lie about it too."

I stared blankly at Axel, and then, "Leon is a closet case?" I shrieked, jumping of my seat and grabbing my hair in frustration.

Axel got off the bed, probably assuming this talk was over, "It is a big possibility. Especially considering he was so bothered by the fact that he'd forgotten about Rinoa entirely when he was too busy worrying over you. That must have hit him hard." Axel muttered as he was on his way out.

"Hit him hard? What about me?" I couldn't process any of this properly. This was too big. This was too much.

Axel smiled gently my way, "I suggest you talk things out with Tifa first. I'm pretty sure she told Leon about your feelings for him for a good reason." And with that, he exited the room and returned to slumber land in his boyfriend's arms. Leaving me standing there in confusion, amazement, shock and fright.

* * *

_**About an hour later, Beyond Hollow Bastion - Into the godforsaken.**_

I slammed my fist repeatedly and loudly onto Tifa's door, hoping the twit would wake up already. She'd kept a lot of things from me the evil bitch and she was going to start explaining things, RIGHT NOW. I rested my left hand and continued to slam on the door with my right as I glared.

After a moment I could hear some noise behind the door and then Tifa opened up, looking wide eyed up at me. Her hand covered her mouth and then she was suddenly in my arms, hugging me tight and I grimaced as I could hear she was crying.

"My god, Cloud. I've been so worried. I know you're doing alright because I know you're working at that restaurant. The food is absolutely amazing by the way, but still... Not being able to just walk into the kitchen and say hi..." She was blubbering and I pushed my anger aside for the moment, hugging her back, patting her hair gently as I shushed her softly.

"I'm here now. Everything is alright. We're good again..." I whispered and I could heard the heavy sigh of relief. I smiled sadly, feeling bad about putting her through this. I knew I had needed to be away from her, and what she'd done hadn't been right. I realized my sudden take off wasn't right either, but when we fought, we always just disappeared for a while. She did the same when I angered her.

It didn't happen often and now that I was holding her, I didn't want it to happen again.

"I'm glad you're back..." She whispered, her lips placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled a little, patting her on the head, "I'm glad I'm back too. Now lets go inside and talk a bit. Because you have a lot to tell me..." I gave her a pointed look and she shrugged, not denying it.

I settled onto her couch and she soon came to sit beside me after having gotten us each a glass of water.

"Leon is a closet case." She whispered.

I nodded at her, "I know." I said, somewhat tightly as I sipped some water.

She blinked at me, "How do you know? Since when?" I shrugged at her.

"With some help, I figured it out tonight. You confirmed it though, since we only thought he might be. You know though. I know you do for certain." I explained.

She sighed deeply, leaning back in the couch, "The one night stand? I lied to you. It wasn't the great lay I made it out to be, it was the lousiest one night stand I ever had." She wrinkled her nose, and I couldn't help but grin.

She rolled her eyes, punching my shoulder playfully, "Figures it would make you happy..."

I shrugged and then looked at her seriously, "What's going on, Tifa? What don't I know?"

She sighed heavily and then launched herself into explaining. She started out with the one night stand, telling me that she never thought he'd be interested and I nodded at her when I remember her feeling that way. She then explained that she was the first one to be surprised by his approach and that without much afterthought, she'd happily agreed on the date with him.

They'd gone out to Hollow Bastion and he'd been a perfect gentleman, when they got back to his place, he'd been somewhat nervous and didn't seem to know what to do next. Tifa had taken the lead and it went pretty well up until she placed her hand on what she assumed to be an erection and then it hadn't been an erection. Leon hadn't been excited whatsoever and the moment Tifa knew, he had blamed it on her, saying it was her own damn fault for being such a hussy and pretty much attacking him.

I growled at that point. Love of my life or not, the bastard had no right to call my Tifa a hussy.

She'd smiled at the possessiveness, patting me on the shoulder before she continued to explain the rest. She'd then gotten back home and lied to me, telling me in detail how perfect the date had gone, but that they both agreed it wouldn't work out. I remember that I'd been confused by the conclusion and that I'd always been confused by it. Now it made sense, it had been a lie, it wasn't supposed to make sense, it was just supposed to cover up a truth.

I stared at Tifa for a moment, "Did he tell you he is though?" I asked carefully.

Tifa nodded, "I went to see him a couple of days after the date, to tell him that I wasn't going to rat him out and also to tell him that I'd lied to you about it. That's when he got upset again, telling me that that was the most stupid thing I could have ever done." I frowned and she told me that she'd frowned at him as well.

Tifa chuckled, "Apparently he's been crushing on you ever since he met you, so I'm guessing around the same time you started crushing on him. You thought he was straight and didn't tell him and Leon didn't tell you because he'd never admitted to being gay. He was trying to get out of the closet so he could tell you, but then my lie just pushed him straight back in there..." She had the decency to look somewhat sorry for that one.

She rolled her eyes at me when I glared at her, "How the fuck was I supposed to know he was trying to get out of there? I didn't even think he was gay when he didn't get excited. I just figured I wasn't doing it for him. How do you think that made me feel, huh?" I cast my eyes downwards and then patted her hand in a silent apology.

She grumbled a little, "Eh, it's ok. I got over it a long time ago." I smiled a little at her and she smiled back.

I pursed my lips then, "Why didn't he just tell me all of this? I know he wasn't out, but I'm gay, he should have felt some sort of connection or whatever... At least it should have made it easier to tell me."

She rolled her eyes, smacking me over the head, "Don't you throw that in his face. Don't you dare do it! You've been pinning over him for years and haven't told him, have you? I don't care that you weren't aware he is in fact gay. That doesn't matter. He was your friend, you should have told him. As he should have told you. It certainly would have made things a lot easier on the both of you..." I looked sheepishly away as I realized we indeed had been pretty stupid considering the fact we both felt something for each other and the only reason nothing had happened, is because neither of us had been honest.

"Anyway..." Tifa continued, "He swore me not to tell you. Also, Since I had no idea you felt about him that way, I didn't have that little push to break the promise I made to him. I will tell you everything I know now because this is ridiculous and needs to be solved once and for all. Not like he's going to tell you any off this. Took me years to force it out of him and I strongly believe that another five years won't do either of you any good..." She gave me a pointed look, "From what I understand you're stupid little act of 'I'm not interested in Leon' really worked on him. He's actually been doubting your friendship's stability for years. He always thinks he needs a reason to contact you because he's afraid you'll blow him off if he just comes by without any particular reason." My mouth had started to open slowly in shock when I realized that all the things that had made me believe he was homophobic, were actually signs of him being gay and interested.

I'd always pushed those to the far back of my mind, not even wanting to fully realize that Leon might have been against my being gay. I just figured, if we didn't talk about it, everything would be alright.

Apparently I'd made him believe in return that I was a closed book and didn't wish for him to open up to me.

"We're such idiots..." I whispered at Tifa, who nodded her head in agreement energetically, "I had no idea you felt about Leon the way you did until that moment at Rinoa's dinner table. When I had an inkling of an idea and finally pushed it out of you while getting you drunk... I swear... I didn't know what to do with myself for a while. Kind of like you right now." She pointed at my open mouth and I quickly closed it.

Tifa shrugged, "While you became so used to hiding your feelings for him and decided that the best solution was to never tell, he got so used to being not gay, that he persuaded himself it was for the best if he didn't continue to explore that subject. It's how he ended up with Rinoa. If it makes you feel any better, they never had sex. Rinoa wanted a father figure for her daughter and Leon needed a girlfriend and a regular family sort of picture to see if this is what he truly wanted before deciding that out of the closet he needed to get." I blinked. That's what Rinoa had meant when she'd said 'Whatever kind of relationship it was'. Not relationship, but whatever kind.

Then I frowned, "What do you mean, he explored that subject? Are you telling me Leon has been with men?" I was extremely proud that I managed to keep my voice even. My thoughts were reeling and I couldn't just focus on one.

Tifa shrugged, "That, is not something I should tell you. What I can tell you is that something bad happened with his parents in relation to his sexuality. He closed up rather tightly afterwards and when he strongly believed you weren't interested in him, he carefully started exploring being gay secretly. He was very afraid that if he admitted his feelings to you and you happened to return things, that it might have gone to fast for him to handle and that he would have screwed things up. By the time he realized being gay isn't a crime, he was with Rinoa and then he acted out and that led you to take off and vanish."

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't really move and my thoughts were a little bit blank at this point. Tifa didn't seem to move much either, in fright I may just freak out even more.

"Oh my fuck." I muttered. And she nodded.

* * *

_**After having slept in Tifa's quest bedroom, and waking up at around two in the afternoon.**_

Although I was happy things were ok again between me and Tifa, I didn't stick around to enjoy the friendship as I usually did after one of these fights. She understood and told me to get on with it, a smile on her face. Hugging her, initiating the touch myself, I left on my bike and went straight to Traverse Town.

I hoped I could make it on time for his break so I didn't have to fish him out of Cid's Garage. I really didn't want to see anybody but him. They'd ask questions about how I'd been doing lately, and although I would happily catch up with everyone at the Pizza Parlor, it would just have to happen some other time.

I parked in the back and used the back entrance of the apartment building to sneak my way up to the third floor. I'd made sure to check he wasn't on the Pizza Parlor's terrace like we usually did on _our _breaks.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw an unidentified man coming out of his apartment. Leon closed the door quickly behind him and as the man walked passed me he greeted me pleasantly on his way out.

I swallowed the dry lump that had shaped in my throat. They didn't kiss. You can't be sure that's what the man was there for. And even if he was there for that, you aren't in a relationship with Leon. It's not like he's cheating on you. He's perfectly allowed to fuck anybody he wants.

Even if I'd become somewhat of a celibate ever since I'd met him. Breaking the vow only twice... I think. Didn't matter though. No relationship, no cheating.

As I walked the last steps up I figured, if he did sleep with the guy, at least you could be certain that he didn't mind being gay. That should be a good thing. Aside from the fact that I had a great urge to run back down the stairs, catch up with the guy and beat the truth out of him. And when he did, I'd rip his head off and then... and then... I would do something. I'm not sure what. But I would do something!

So we've established I'm jealous.

Trying to calm myself a little, I placed a hesitant knock on his front door. The anticipation rushing through me nearly keeled me over. I hadn't seen him in a month... I'd never gone this long without seeing him. I'd dealt with the matter, but now that I knew it could all have been avoided...

I wanted to touch him in the way I've been wanting to touch him for years but never allowed myself. I wanted to talk to him about things I thought I'd never talk to him about. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad and the door that was blocking my way to him was becoming increasingly more irritating.

But then it opened, and Leon looked startled seeing me standing there. I'm pretty sure my face matched his because even though I had known I'd see him behind that door, I was still surprised to see him after all this time. With all the newfound information Tifa had supplied me with... I looked at him completely different. I'd never looked at him with the idea in my mind of things actually working out between the two of us. Now it was there, screaming loudly in my head to grab him and never let go. It was exhilarating, startling, frightening and so good all at once.

He'd been unattainable to me for years on end, something I believed I could never have. When Rinoa and Yuffie came into the picture, whatever dreams I had, had gone. And now...

I knew I was breathing fast and I knew he was expecting me to say something. He was waiting, quite patiently and looking rather miserable truly. He looked sorry and worried and oh so sorry...

Oh god, He had suffered. Rinoa had every right to glare at me as she had. Granted, I couldn't have known he'd been going through this, and it's not like I could really put the blame on myself. I understood that. I wasn't guilt tripping. Rinoa couldn't have known though.

I knew now though. I could stop the miserable feeling he was feeling at the moment.

He frowned just a little bit, "Cloud?" He asked softly. I'm not sure what the question was, I didn't really seem to care though.

Letting out an breath I hadn't been aware I was holding, I stepped forward and then did something I've been wanting to do for years. I kissed him.

I left my hands by my sides so he had the opportunity to step away if he felt like it. He didn't though, he staid right where he was standing, leaving his lips at my disposal.

Shivering a little in delight, I tilted my head up as he was slightly taller and pressed my mouth more firmly against his. He shivered in return and it led me to smile a bit before I started moving my lips softly over his, gently asking him to do the same. I opened my eyes to see how he was taking all of this, and when my gaze locked with his, he moaned a little, melting into the kiss as he closed his eyes and his arms slowly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Our bodies touched completely for the first time ever. I knew we were technically still separated by the fabric of our clothes, but... My skin felt like it was on fire and I couldn't keep up with the speed of my heart as it tried to bounce it's way out of my chest. My tummy was doing summersaults and my head was spinning just a little bit. In the best way.

I closed my eyes, bringing my arms up so I could reach around his shoulders and wrap them around his neck. I was a little bit surprised when I could feel his tongue pressing gently against my bottom lip, asking silently for entrance. Shoving the surprise aside for the moment, I parted my mouth and he darted his tongue inside, slowly lavishing my own tongue with a soft caress. I moaned quite loudly, and then I blushed because of it, biting my own lip nervously as I dropped my head down. He chuckled softly at my shyness, his fingers slowly making their way into my hair so he could tug gently on the locks, silently telling me he wanted to look at me.

When I did, my eyes widened at the sight. His head was slightly tilted to the side, his brown eyes bright as they looked intently back at me. His mouth was curved into a slightly crooked smile I'd never seen before, I loved it though... I wanted to see it more often. Every day if I could get my way.

His hands slowly moved over my neck and then smoothly moved over to my cheeks so he was framing my face. He kissed the tip of my nose, making my eyes even more wide in surprise. Things seemed to be going a lot better than I thought they may have gone. Then again, things had gone so brilliantly horrible these last years, I just expected everything to fuck up. I wasn't used to things going good... This was going good...

Leon laughed softly, "You should see your face..." I blinked up at him, still not knowing how to think properly. Things are going so good...

I licked my lips, "Things are going so good..." I muttered out, repeating my thoughts so he knew what the hell I was thinking and what had put that expression on my face in the first place.

He smiled a little, nodding, "Yeah. It's weird, I know. But maybe we deserve some sort of a break, right?" He murmured.

At that I smiled, agreeing with him that way. He blinked at my beam and then his fingers tightened it's hold a little in my hair right before he lowered his lips on mine again, surprising me with the roughness of the kiss. Not that I minded, I could definitely keep up with this.

I returned the passion in kind, letting my hands travel their way down his back and then after a small moment of hesitation, I let them move their way over his bottom. Squeezing just a little, I sighed in content. Ah. I was home.

Leon broke the kiss with a laugh at my content sigh, telling me I was silly, which then made me glare up at him and he just smiled back. He managed to get away with the comment quite beautifully.

After another glare on my part he rolled his eyes and then closed his front door behind me, guiding me towards his couch. His apartment was the same as mine had been with Hayner. The couch was actually nearly in the same spot as mine and Hayner's had been.

Once we were sitting, we both turned a little so we could face each other. We automatically put some distance between ourselves and then we both looked at each other with a frown.

"We don't have to do that anymore..." Leon muttered out the obvious.

I nodded, "May take some getting used too."

We both silently agreed to move a little closer, but not too close because I'm pretty sure like me, now that we both were aware distance wasn't necessary anymore, we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other. And unfortunately, we did still need to talk. Touchy feely hands wouldn't help in that department.

We staid silent for a moment and I pursed my lips a little to keep me busy while staring at him.

"I'm guessing Tifa told you everything..." He said softly, and I nodded.

"What happened with your parents?" I asked, remembering Tifa hadn't explained that in detail. I'd get to the exploring later.

Leon's lips thinned a little, "Nothing out of the ordinary really. I figured out my sexuality wasn't exactly what I thought it was and I got a little worried. Being worried, I went and talked to my dad. You could say I was a little naive, but you know what? I figured, who better to talk to than my dad right? If I could get straight and clear answers out of someone, it should be him. He always told me that if something confused me, I could talk to him about it. I didn't think he'd take it wrong and then tell me I was no son of his." He grimaced a little, but I could see he wasn't as affected by it anymore as he probably had been years ago.

Still, I took his hand in mine and although it startled him a little at first, he smiled and squeezed my hand in return.

"My mother wasn't all that supportive either. They bullied me out of the house and it took me a while to get back up onto my feet. I slept at friends places, or anywhere really. Luckily I found the job at Cid's shortly afterwards. He knows what happened with my parents, so he won't be that surprised when he finds out about us." My breathing hitched a little as he seemed utterly comfortable with the mention of us and making it clear he wasn't gonna keep me in the closet with him.

He smiled knowingly before he continued, "He gave me the job and told me to move into this apartment. And well, you know the rest if Tifa told you everything." He grinned and I shrugged, not feeling remotely embarrassed about dragging his story out of Tifa instead of asking him about it. I was confused and desperate.

"I'm glad she told you, I'm not sure I could have..." He said softly. See, I'd done great.

Narrowing my eyes on him, I attacked my next question, "What's this about you exploring being gay. Have you..." I wrinkled my nose out of pure habit and was startled when his hand reached up to smooth the wrinkle away.

"Been wanting to do that for years. Anyway. Have I slept with men? Yes, I have. I'd say I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I just wasn't ready to reveal any of this to you yet. I was afraid that if I told you everything and you happened to return the feelings that things would go to fast and that I'd freak out and ruin everything." I nodded at him.

"So Tifa said. I get that part. Not like we can change it anyway. I was just curious... I..." I frowned, "I've believed you to be straight for years, Leon. It's kind of hard getting used to the idea that you pretty much never were and that you are experienced in the gay department already." I told him honestly.

He shrugged, "Can't tell you much other than get used to it." I tilted my head at him but then nodded in agreement. Many things could have gone differently if we'd just confessed. Obviously we hadn't, so we'd just have to deal with the fact that what could have been, wouldn't be. What was now though... was happening now.

I smiled happily his way and as he arched an eyebrow, I realized he wasn't a mind reader. Leaning forward, I crawled my way over to him on the couch, pushing him back so he was lying down and I could settle myself on top of him.

He breathed in deeply, "Forward, aren't you?" He murmured softly, his lips parting as I inched my mouth closer to him. Placing either leg beside his own, I settled my hips on top of his own, pressing down. I nodded in reply to his question, not wanting to waste anymore time on waiting.

While his fingers tried to find their way beneath my shirt to touch skin, and his hips lifted up to create friction, he asked, "Are we ready for this?" His eyes closed as he moaned slowly when the friction was settling itself into a steady rhythm. I didn't care if dry humping was viewed as a funny act. I thought it was brilliant.

Leaning down, I kissed his mouth, sucking his bottom lip between my teeth, "For this? I think we are. It's the going public part that'll be a bit harder..." I told him honestly.

Leon opened his eyes, shaking his head, "Unless you're going to make it complicated, I need you to know that I won't. I don't intend to keep us a secret. I may want to take things by steps first, but I won't make it hard." He said clearly, not blinking so I knew he meant it.

I nodded in understanding at him, moaning a bit when his hands slid into my jeans, covering my bottom. He pressed his hands down, guiding me to quicken the pace. I dipped my head down, placing open mouthed kisses against his neck and I was startled when he made a sound that was similar to a purr. I didn't mention it though, as he'd frozen, probably wondering what the hell I thought of that. I liked it a lot, that's what I thought. I knew he wouldn't like me mentioning it though.

Biting down on where his jugular was located, his hips jerked up slightly on the violent side and I yelped as it accidently threw me off of him and effectively of the couch. On my back on the floor, I blinked up and stared at Leon who was looking apologetically down at me.

"You startled me..." He reasoned.

"Good, or bad?" I edged carefully, touching his neck where I'd bitten him.

He rolled his eyes, "My hips jerked, Cloud. I'm thinking good if my cock has a say in it." My eye twitched at his easy use of 'cock'. It's words I'd never heard him use before. Such things weren't spoken off when we were still living in the land of oblivious.

He grinned at my surprised expression and then rolled off the couch to land on top of me, nearly knocking the breath out of me in the process. Before I could scold him for it, his hands gripped my hair and he pressed his hips roughly down on top of my own, making me moan loudly as my eyes rolled back to meet my brain.

As he settled the pace this time around, his hands traveled down and I soon nearly choked on my own shirt as he tried to push it clumsily over my head. It's ok though, I did the same thing to him a second after he'd managed to pull it off. I winced as his belt buckle nipped my skin and he quickly loosened it.

"Off. Take them off..." I pressed, needing him naked. He nodded his head quickly, "You too..." he replied huskily as he started working his pants off. Both sitting crouched in front of each other, we removed the remaining clothes we were wearing and before we went back to business, we stared a little.

I swallowed, so happy to finally see his chest. I'd never seen him without clothing before. Not even without a shirt. He was delicious... Working in a garage certainly kept him in shape. Frowning a little, I detached my eyes from his very nicely defined tummy muscles and looked down at my own stomach. I was definitely in shape, but I didn't have the six pack he was sporting.

Before I could start whining like a girl about my size, his hands reached out and he caught my nipples between his fingers, pinching just tight enough to make me feel, but not too tight in order to hurt me.

"I didn't know you had a piercing here..." He said curiously, tugging on the nipple ring, making me groan loudly in return. He smirked and then pushed me back onto the floor so he could continue where he'd left off.

"You're beautiful, Cloud..." He whispered against my ear, before taking the lobe between his teeth. I grabbed his hips, shivering slightly at the way he made me feel.

I kissed his lips softly, keeping up with the steady and slow pace he'd settled in, "And you're yummie..." I announced.

He grinned down at me, "Coming from the head chef at Eskimo Kiss, I take that as a grand compliment..." He murmured. I smiled, not even all that surprised he knew where I worked now.

We shut up after that, just drowning in the feelings we were giving each other silently instead. His hands were soft and gentle when he touched me, showing me such tenderness when he cupped my face, played with my hair, touched my shoulders. His lips were soft and oh so sweet tasting. His eyes shined and I knew mine did as well.

Our skins became sticky with sweat, but I really didn't care. My own hands never left his skin, I was always touching him somewhere. Our breathing was heavy and the moans were constant, I loved the sounds that escaped him and whenever I made a sound, it seemed to turn him on even more.

I was hyper aware of my heart. I'd never been this aware of my heart before. Leon managed to kick it to live ten times more vividly then it had been living, alive for the passed twenty-six years...

Taking his hand, I pressed it against it's location, and he smiled, returning the gesture by placing my hand over his heart so I could feel his was just as present as my own.

Pushing him over onto his back, I kneeled above him, kissing him slightly desperate as I reached down, continuing the previous rhythm with my hand instead of with my hips. A guttural groan rumbled up from his chest and I smiled in a satisfied manner. He chuckled a little when he managed to wipe the smirk of my face by returning the gesture, making me moan loudly against his neck.

"Oh god..." I moaned. He was good. Really good. Whether it was from experience with other boys or from brilliant masturbation on his own, I didn't know of course. I didn't really care at this point. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he nodded in agreement to my mention of god.

He gritted his teeth, his hips moving with my hand, his eyes closing shut, "Fuck... This is going too fast... You need too-" I let go, sitting up so I could look worriedly down at him.

He blinked in surprise, "Why'd you stop?" He sounded so disappointed.

"I thought you wanted me too..." I told him honestly.

He rolled his eyes, pulling me back down again so we could continue, "I just needed you to slow down. I wasn't sure if you were ready to cum yet. I'd feel bad if I did before you..." He muttered, sounding a little pissed off a the fact that I'd stopped entirely. I grinned a little and then kissed him.

He worked fast after that and shortly afterwards, I came hard, shouting out a loud "Fuck!" right before he followed me over the edge. The edge was awesome. I loved the edge.

Grunting a little, I ignored the sticky mess and let myself fall down on top of him. He laughed at the lack of muscle I seemed to have at the moment, and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled against his neck as I moved around a little, until I felt all cuddly in his arms. I liked feeling cuddly in his arms. He did too, because he told me so.

After a moment of silence, I shivered a little and he kissed the tip of my nose right before he blindly started feeling up the couch. Before I could get up to see what he was looking for, I felt a blanket wrap over us and my heart went all gooey and shit. It was awesome.

Another moment of silence and then he broke it, "I received a call at work earlier today..." He murmured against my forehead. I hummed in return.

"A certain Axel? Said I was welcome to squat the house warming they are holding end of the week." I hummed again. Not surprised Axel had taken matters in hand either. Nothing really surprised me at this point anymore. My friends were kind of predictable. In a good way of course. As for the house warming, the date of that event had been pushed back constantly. None of them agreed with one another and when they tried to discuss a date, it always ended up in a loud argument where each couple would stomp of to their bedrooms and slam the door loudly. I usually remained sitting in the living room, wondering why the hell they all made such a big deal out of this. Which led me to believe that the end of this week would most likely not be the date of the house warming.

"I've been staying at the three brothers for the last month." I murmured.

Leon's fingers toyed with my hair, "They're all gay, right?" I nodded against his chest, feeling completely drained and satisfied.

"And they are all in loving relationships." I assured, "You'd like Zexion, he reads as much as you do." I grinned as he scoffed.

"You're not supposed to know that I read." He announced. I shrugged, "I know. You're manly macho Leon who thinks reading is for pussies." I'd caught him numerous times with a romance novel in his hands when I used to go up to his apartment to see him. He would toss them over his shoulder, pretend he'd been doing nothing instead.

"I thought you never noticed." He muttered, sounding a little sad. I chuckled, patting his shoulder affectionately, "I should have known you're gay, really..." I joked and he poked me in the side, making me yelp up.

He grinned up at me, obviously pleased with his form of retaliation, and I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever. I need to get to work." I announced. His eyebrows knitted and then he looked upset, not sad or pouty, just generally upset. I tilted my head and then smacked him over the head, "If you think I made this out to be a one time deal, you are sorely mistaken. I just need to get to work, I like my job. I'm the boss, I need to boss people around in order for my restaurant to run. That's all. I'm not skipping out on you." I said clearly, hoping he got it.

He smiled that crooked smile and I melted. After a soft kiss he asked, "Can I come with you?" I smiled and nodded. He could glue himself to my side for all I cared. I never wanted to be without him ever again. I'd never told him that though...

Grabbing his shoulders, I gently pulled so he would sit up. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist, I kissed his cheek, "I know things have gone completely wrong ever since we met, but now we know what's going on in our heads. What was happening in our heads. If you let me, I'll start telling you exactly how I feel from now on..." From the look on his face I knew that he knew that I implied a lasting relationship with him. That I wanted him completely. I didn't share my feelings much with anybody and I'd just told him he was allowed to read my like an open book. He got what I said clearly, and I loved him for getting me so easily.

"We'll be fine..." He whispered softly in return, smiling a little as he held me tightly.

* * *

_**A month later. **_

We'd worked up a plan. Some form of schedule to follow. Leon needed to work his way into being in a committed relationship with a man slowly, and I was willing to give him all the time it needed. The funny part was that I was slowing him down as I thought he wanted to take things too fast for his own good. That had been our first fight.

It had been interesting. He'd said he wanted me completely, that he'd been wanting me for years and now that he had me, I wouldn't let him have me completely because I was afraid he would freak out at one point or another. I disagreed, saying he owned me quite literally. I didn't like that term, but things were what they were.

He could do anything he wanted with me and I'd just go, "Yummie Leon..." It was ridiculous, but a very nice feeling all the same. Whatever. He said he wanted things to be complete right now and I explained in shouts, since it had been a fight, that, yes I wanted that as well, but that being out in public hadn't been something he'd done ever before in his life, with a man anyway, and that maybe he wanted to... I don't know. Slow down. The fight had been pointless, really.

We made out to make up, hand-jobs were involved and after we were both slowly coming of the high, lying sweaty in each others arms on his apartment floor, (We always ended up on the floor somehow...) he'd agreed to take things step by step, saying that if I felt more comfortable doing it that way to make sure he wouldn't freak out, then he would take things more slowly.

I know he was grateful for it later. He hadn't freaked out, neither had he shown he would at any moment, but I knew he didn't mind taking things step by step.

That's how our schedule had formed.

We'd informed the people closest to us that Leon was gay from now on. We hadn't announced our relationship, just the status on his sexuality and from there, the brothers more than anybody else, invited Leon over for dinner and sometimes breakfast. Leon had pointed out that nothing they did during dinner or breakfast was particularly gay, and then to my amusement, all three of the brothers had arched an eyebrow sarcastically, turned to their respective lovers, kissed them and then returned their stare at Leon. Leon shut his yap, returning his attention to his dinner.

He was right of course, a dinner with gay couples wasn't any different from a dinner with straight couples. I was glad he saw it that way. If he hadn't, then things would have been completely different. It showed me that he truly wasn't about to freak out at any given moment.

About a week later, he started to hold my hand in public and he'd greet me with a kiss on the mouth when I came by during his working hours. Since I didn't work during the day, I had time to spend lunch with him. We'd talked about this while in my bed. We rarely spend a night apart, we hadn't gone all the way yet, but that was alright. Just being able to sleep in his arms was amazing for now. Two weeks into our relationship, Leon had started to join me in my showers. And during that same time we moved on from hand-jobs to blow-jobs...

_"Weren't the brothers poor at some point?" Leon asked, sounding amused as he joined me in the shower. I blinked in surprise and because I didn't know what was wrong with me, my hands shot down, covering the goods. He grinned in amusement, gently prying my hands away as he moved closer to me so he could stand under the hot water as well. _

_He winced a little, reaching back so he could turn the heat down, "Doesn't that hurt?" He asked softly, his lips pressing against the corner of my mouth. I shook my head. I liked my showers hot._

_Seeing my discomfort, he frowned a little in worry, framing my face in his hands, "Hey... I didn't mean to scare you. Would you like me to get out?" He asked. I shook my head. I liked having him here, I did. I just didn't think he'd do this so soon. We'd seen each other naked already, sure. But this was a bit different. Here the lights were completely on. No dimmed lights or not lights at all. Just complete full on lights... If he paid attention he'd be able to count my pubic hairs. Not good. I disliked light._

_His hands trailed softly down my sides, "Is this ok then? Are you ok?" He murmured, taking my lips between his, sucking softly on them._

_I nodded my head, finally shaking myself out of my stupor and letting my hands wrap around his waist. _

_I parted my lips a little, my breathing speeding up as his kisses trailed down my jaw, my neck, down my collar bones and then his tongue trailed over my chest right before he took my nipple ring between his teeth, tugging a little before he detached his teeth from the metal and sucked my nipple gently between his soft lips. My hands shot up, fingers making their way into his hair as I leaned my head back against the wet tiles behind me. _

_As he made his way down my belly, I leaned my shoulder blades back, shamelessly making my hips stick out forward. It's when his tongue traced the V below my stomach that I realized I didn't think he'd actually go this far. He gripped my hips tightly as he knelt down, his tongue teasing my skin around my throbbing in anticipation erection. Never actually touching the hard on itself though._

_"Tease..." I muttered, peeking one eye open to look down at him. He arched an eyebrow and then swallowed me in, making my upper body fly off the wall as I bend over him, groaning in delight. _

_My fingers tightened in his hair, "You don't have too..." I murmured, slowly leaning back against the wet wall behind me as the shock of his sudden move started to settle down. He was working his way down slowly, his head bobbing just a little bit. His tongue was giving birth to miracles right now. My toes were curled and my skin covered in goosebumps underneath warm water. Which was a little strange and surreal to me, but I didn't really care because it felt so damn gooood._

_He paused though, squeezing my hips a little so I would open my eyes and give him my visual attention._

_He smiled a little, "I'm not scared, I'm not doing this against my will. I want you and I wish to pleasure you. So far, I think I'm doing a bang up job. Now will you shut up, just once, and let me do what I know I want to do?" When I nodded at him, because I didn't really know how to reply otherwise, he patted my hip in a 'Good boy' sort of gesture and then returned his mouth onto my, "Cooock..." I muttered, finishing my thoughts out loud in surprise as his teeth grazed along the sides of my erection very subtly, making my level of horniness skyrocket. _

_Leon chuckled as he released me with a popping sound, "Yes, Cloud. This is a penis." He then wrapped his hand around the base of said penis and resumed with his mouth._

_He had so many tricks, I was now certain he wasn't a man virgin. At least he wasn't in the blow job department. I'd known in the hand job category by now. I was finding stuff out bit by bit and every time he caught me by surprise with the lack of shyness he seemed to sport. It was good. So good..._

_I was extremely loud as he continued his ministrations, pushing me rapidly to the brink. He was very pleased with himself. I'm not sure Sora and Riku agreed next door, but I could care less at that point. _

He'd moved on from just holding hands and the occasional kiss in public to proudly admitting he'd just given his boyfriend an amazing orgasm. He was cocky about it too. I was blushing more than he was, and it felt kind of roles reversed in that sense. Axel got a kick out of it, I'm sure the others did too, the redhead was just more vocal about it.

His boyfriend. I knew I was his boyfriend. We'd just never said it out loud yet. It's why I'd blushed. Not because he'd openly told everyone in the house that he'd just satisfied me something severe. It's the boyfriend title mention that had me blushing. And unlike everybody who got a kick out of the blush, Leon knew it was that that had made me blush. And it made me all kinds of happy to realize again for the hundredth time that Leon knew me so well.

Aside from the schedule, we'd also created a routine. While I came around during the afternoon to eat lunch with him, he'd come around the restaurant at some point or another to force me to eat some dinner as on my own? I'd forget. He wouldn't let me forget any longer, making sure I was keeping myself healthy. He wouldn't stick around till the end of my shift since I worked so late and he needed to get up in the mornings. We did always talk about where we'd sleep while eating dinner in my office at the restaurant. I had an office. With a window that had view on the kitchen. I had drapes too. I loved my life at the moment.

Once we'd decide on whether I'd go back to his place after work or if I'd find him in my bed at the brothers house, he'd take off and let me get back to work. My co-workers enjoyed Leon a lot. Although they respected me before and appreciated the care I showed for them, they now actually liked me as after Leon's visits I'd actually smile at them from time to time and use the word "Please" after having shouted out an order.

Leon had made friends with them easily. He actually remembered their names while I didn't. I sucked at that. And since the speed in this kitchen was high above the speed I'd been used to in the Pizza Parlor, I was too occupied keeping the kitchen afloat and the customers happy that it didn't really leave me time to ask for names and then remember them in the process.

Leon did though, and he was slowly helping me remember. While visiting me, he'd greet all of them and because they just loved him that much, they fed him bits and pieces, here and there, making him taste everything. Of course he loved it. The man loved food. He loved that he had a chef for a boyfriend. And although I grumbled when he'd tell me this with a great grin on his face. I secretly loved that he loved it. And he of course knew I did because I always made him something special for lunch. Spoiled brat is what he was. And he knew it. And I didn't mind. The brothers didn't mind either since I usually made some extra. My friendship with Riku grew through his stomach. Sora was pleased.

The way Leon handled the relationship and becoming gradually more open about it... Things were going great. Things were going amazing. It scared me... I felt like I needed to watch my back or something. I had the idea something was going to stab me in the back and blow things up in my face...

* * *

_**The house warming.**_

I'd managed to take the Friday off in order to attend the house warming the brothers were finally holding. I'd repeated the kitchen process to my sous-chef, who's name was Larry (Leon would ask me what their names were at least two times a day in order for me to remember them) at least three times. He'd told me to shut up with a smile at some point, saying he could handle this. I knew he could, I was just worried. The kitchen was my baby.

Of course I was just cooking food in the brothers kitchen instead. They'd subtly managed to push me in there, tossing the ingredients in my face and saying I needed to make that thing I had made the other day, with the other thingies, the stuff that tasted really good. They weren't exactly familiar with the cooking vocabulary. I had no idea what they meant, but Leon had showed up at some point, telling me they wanted the thai buffet. So I made that while Leon sat at the bar, watching me do my thing while he told me about his day. He was explaining something about car parts and I had no idea what he meant, but he seemed content with me just nodding my head along as he went.

People were starting to fill up the living room. While Sora was bouncing around, filling drinks and Demyx was walking around with a silver plater that held some amuse bouche's. Axel, Zexion, Riku and Roxas were mingling among their friends. Cid, Xigbar, Olette, Pence and Hayner were there, of course. I was surprised to see the Seifer wasn't and when I asked Hayner about it, all I got in return was a glare. I let it go. It was none of my business.

Two girls who's names were Namine and Kairi were walking about as well and they'd given a ride to a woman named Larxene. She had a date, but I couldn't remember more names at this point. I think I was doing rather well so far and people shouldn't push my limits. I knew Zexion's father was present somewhere and the brothers parents friend, the Doc, was around as well.

Tifa had shown as well and she was getting along rather well with the woman named Larxene. Or I assumed they were getting along well because Tifa told me they were. I hadn't been so sure though because they kept insulting each other. When Larxene took a break from the constant arguing to go to the bathroom, Tifa had popped into the kitchen, giving me a kiss on the cheek on her way, stealing some food from underneath my nose, saying Larxene was absolutely awesome and then she walked back out of the kitchen to join her newly made friend. Eh... whatever.

When I'd told Leon I didn't understand women, he'd shrugged, saying that he didn't hold the answer either. He'd tried to understand them for years, with force even, and it had never managed to get in. I'd smiled at that.

Anyway, while everybody was drinking their drinks and having a regular good amount of fun, I was slaving away in the kitchen, constantly kicking people out as nothing was ready yet.

When I was finally done and couldn't let go and just relax, Leon jumped off the barstool, making his way into the kitchen, placing his hands gently on my shoulders, rubbing the tension out.

Kissing the top of my head, he placed his chin on my shoulder, turning his head a little, "What's up, Cloud? Something is wrong and it's not your food." He murmured. I swallowed nervously, darting my eyes across the room. No steps were to be taken anymore in our relationship, he was open about it and was obviously not bothered with public display. People were aware we were a couple and treated us as such. I was still nervous though, afraid something might set him off and freak.

So, I checked everyones reaction to how close he was too me, how he was paying attention to my shoulders, how sweetly he murmured into my ear. Nobody cared of course and when I looked over my shoulder, Leon had his eyes narrowed on me.

"Cloud. Stop it. I'm not going to freak and leave you." He clipped out. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but I couldn't. I shouldn't feel this way, he'd given nothing to make me doubt his commitment and yet I couldn't help but think he would run off at any given opportunity.

"Everything is just going so easy... I'm sorry..." I muttered, stepping towards him so I could plaster myself against him. He'd taken a step back, detaching himself from me so he could read my reaction.

He sighed a little, wrapping his arms around me again, "Are you done with the food?" He asked softly and I nodded that I was.

He kissed me quickly, "Good. Then we are getting out of here and we are going to talk this out. Once we talked it out, you will stop being so skittish about our situation and accept the fact that I'm going to be by your side, forever. I'm not going to run out on you. Nothing is going to set me off. I'm with you..." He said this softly, yet his voice was firm to make sure the message was passing over clearly.

It's not like I didn't know the house already...

Sighing, I nodded sheepishly his way, and he took my hand so he could guide me through the living room, telling Demyx on our way that we were leaving and where to find the food. Demyx took one look at Leon's face and mine and he didn't question our sudden departure - Simply nodding in understanding and assuring us he'd pass the message along.

Once that settled, Leon got on my bike, telling me to sit behind him. Nobody was allowed to ride my bike in my stead. I didn't have it in me to argue at this point though... And he did let me drive his previous car...

He drove us quickly out of Hollow Bastion and passed Twilight Town and back into Traverse Town. Once he'd parked the bike behind the apartment complex, he silently pulled me along with him up the stairs, leading me into his apartment without a word.

The moment the door clicked closed, I turned around quickly and jumped him. Pushing him roughly against the door, I kissed him quite desperately, pressing my body firmly against his. He moaned in what seemed to be a startled manner. He didn't push me off to ask what was going on though, just kissed me as passionately back, matching my pace with ease as his hands gripped my hair tightly.

Pulling my head back, his lips latched themselves onto my throat and I pressed my hands against the wall above his head to steady myself.

"I thought we needed to talk..." He said against my skin.

I shook my head feverishly, impatiently pulling on his shirt so his chest would be naked. The way I liked it to be, "You told me what I needed to hear. You told me you wouldn't freak. You said you wouldn't run. You said you want me... I needed to hear it... You said you are with me." I know my voice was generally soft tuned, but I just sounded completely horny, husky and whatever now. I would be embarrassed, but I don't think my brain managed to get there.

Leon pulled his shirt off and then tugged mine off as well before he returned to exploring my skin, "Then why did we need to leave if we aren't going to talk?" He asked. I'm pretty sure he had his answer what with my attacking him, but...

I framed his face, stilling our actions, "I need you, Leon. As in, I'm not going to put the brakes on us any longer. Screw the brakes. I hate the brakes. You say you're with me, well I'm with you too." He moaned loudly as I finished my statement off with a jerk of the hips and a love bite on his shoulder.

As we began to unbutton each others pants, we both froze for a moment, staring at each other, "Not the floor." We both muttered at the same time, agreeing that just wouldn't do. We quickly marched over to his bedroom and I swallowed a yelp of surprise as he pushed me onto his bed, falling on top of me shortly afterwards.

He lifted his hips, kicking off his pants and I mimicked his actions. He grimaced in annoyance as his shoes were getting in the way and after an irritated growl, he stood back up and quickly and clumsily started kicking the remaining clothes off and before I could so much as do anything to help him, he was swooping my own pants and socks off as well.

When he settled on top of me, he hummed in appreciation, "We should just stay naked all the time to avoid the hassle..." He was so pleased with this idea, I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

He smiled at the sound of my laugh, "You should do that more often..."

I smiled back up at him, kissing him gently, "I'm happy, Leon. Don't ever doubt it." He nodded at me, silently telling me he wouldn't doubt it.

Then I did yelp out loud as he suddenly grabbed my hips and turned me over onto my belly beneath him. The fright was quickly replaced with a load moan as he moved his hips against my bottom, his teeth settling roughly into my shoulder. Ok, I'd expected some sweet love making or something. Apparently I was wrong. That was alright though.

I swallowed deeply as I could feel his hand running over my spine, making it's way to my ass. Once he reached his destination, he carefully started the teasing and after he mumbled for me to reach for the bottle of lotion in his bedside drawer, he gently started preparing me.

"I won't force anything, I'll make sure you're ready and I will be gentle until you give me the green light to fuck you into oblivion..." I moaned softly at his words and then a bit louder when his fingers touched that particularly awesome spot. I heard what he'd said before the fucking me into oblivion part. He'd heard what I'd told Yuffie back when she'd asked me how my first time had gone down. My boyfriend back then had been extremely unexperienced, as had I been. When things started too hurt, he just told me to hold tight as he'd shoved himself inside of me. He was my ex the next day.

"I love you..." I told him, looking over my shoulder so I could see his reaction. He was about to enter me, but faltered at my words. And then he beamed, making me blink just a little.

"Love you too. Have ever since I met you." He knew I loved him as I knew he loved me. We'd never said it out loud before, but we'd been aware for a while now. It was just a statement, the words made us both feel more steady for what was about to happen. He caught my lips, kissing me softly and I broke the kiss only when he entered me carefully. I moaned loudly into his mouth and he returned the noise with gusto.

"Fuck, I'm in heaven..." I said. I was. I wanted him to know I was. He just grunted a happy sounding agreement to my words, right before he slowly started to move back out and then back in, settling into a slow pace. His arm circled around my chest, his right arm tightly wrapped around my right shoulder as his hand lay flat and steady against the left peck of my chest. His other hand crawled forward over the bed as he laced his fingers with my own, and his mouth was right next to my ear.

I was glad he was taking things slow as it had been a while since I'd been with anybody and I could sense a little bit of discomfort. I knew I was most likely going to be sore tomorrow. I wasn't in pain though. My body just needed to adjust, and then the fact that it was Leon... My Leon... It just made everything right.

He was kissing my cheek repeatedly, murmuring a mantra of, "It's ok, It's ok..." over and over. Of course it was ok, I was fine. It touched me that he worried so, though.

I tightened my hold on the hand he'd offered for me to hold, "Feels so good, Leon. A little harder..." I said, closing my eyes as he did as I asked. He whispered I was beautiful, I moaned in return. I liked that we were starting to sweat a little. Good sex should be sticky, and although I didn't need the sweat to tell me this was great sex, I liked the feeling of it nonetheless.

I didn't need to tell him when to speed up the pace afterwards, he could tell by the volume of my voice and he groaned loudly as he sat back on his heels, gripping my hips so he could pull me onto my knees along with him.

I cursed in delight as he finally started fucking me into oblivion. The love was there, it was ever present. We were making love, but saying that he was making love to me until I was in oblivion just sounded weird. Plus I wasn't offended by the term fuck in any way whatsoever.

* * *

I was lying on my belly, my right cheek pressing into a pillow. Leon mirrored my position and we just stared at each other for a long while, both our mouths quirked up into wide smiles.

He broke the staring contest as he lifted a hand, letting his fingers find their way into my blond locks, "I think we should look for a place together in Hollow Bastion." Whatever fear I had felt before, was completely gone. We weren't going too fast. We were going exactly at the right speed.

I crawled closer to him, moving him over onto his back so I could settle myself on top of him, my head on his chest, "I think we should too..." I murmured.

* * *

We found a place together close to the restaurant about a month later. The brothers were sad to see me move out, but happy things had gone right with Leon. I think they were more sad over the fact that food wasn't going to be as good than actually seeing me personally go. Tifa had decided to do our interior decorating and I just shrugged at Leon. Knowing better than to oppose Tifa, he let her do her thing too.

Leon unfortunately had to drive quite a bit in the mornings to get to work at Cid's Garage, but he was slowly trying to find a job somewhere in Hollow Bastion itself. I'd told him that if he wished to take some time off to figure out his next moves, he could. My pay could hold the apartment up without issue. Leon had declined though, saying he knew exactly what he wanted. He liked his job at Cid's Garage and he'd never actually wanted to aim higher, just because he didn't feel the need too. He hadn't gone to college, and he was absolutely fine with that. He just needed some time to figure out what Garage in Hollow Bastion would fit his personality best.

I continued to bring him lunch in the afternoons and he still came by at the Restaurant to eat dinner with me in the evening. Now though, we didn't have to decide where we would sleep. I got up in the mornings just so I could eat breakfast in his company and see him off to work before I'd go to bed and sleep a couple of more hours.

Our life was cozy and comfortable. Everything was easy, and now I was happy about it.

One evening though, when I came home from work, he startled me by still being awake.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, I don't have to work." He reminded me with a smile, pulling me into our bed with him. Once I settled against him with a content sigh, he decided that now was the right moment to shock the bejesus out of me.

"I think we should start thinking about kids. Considering adoption takes what, years? Before it all falls into place and the kid actually gets here, we have time to get used to the idea." He said reasonably. Sure. Reasonably.

I swallowed, "I'm not ready for kids yet, Leon..." I murmured.

I was surprised when he beamed at me, "But you do want them someday?" He asked excitedly. I grinned at the goofy expression he sported. Shaking my head in amusement, I then nodded, "Yes. Someday. Give me a couple of months though, I just need some more time with just you and me before we start thinking about adding a third person in the lot. Is that ok?"

Leon kissed me soundly, "More than ok."

* * *

It's a couple of weeks later, mulling the idea of kids over in my head that I realized I'd never asked Leon about Rinoa's ordeal with her husband. By now I was pretty sure I wouldn't see the little family again. At least, not for an invited cup of coffee or something. I could run into them, but I wouldn't be talking to Yuffie about uncomfortable stuff in her bedroom again.

While we were sipping our coffee and Leon was inhaling his cereal. I told him not to do that. It gave him the hiccups. Does he listen? Of course he doesn't.

Leon burped and I frowned at him. He shrugged but then I smiled when he excused himself, just to make me happy.

"My relationship with Rinoa was strange, to say the least." He started after having asked him the question gently.

He shrugged, "She needed a daddy for Yuffie and I wanted to see what it felt like to have the regular, stereo type image of a family. I never wanted to have sex with her, and she never seemed to want it from me either. We just didn't speak of it. We went on dates, we had a lot of fun, but I soon after realized we were friends more than anything else. When I finally told her I was gay, she told me she didn't mind." He grinned at my gaping.

"She didn't mind?" I shouted, bewildered.

Leon nodded, "Yeah, pretty much how I reacted. She said she was willing to have a relationship with me anyway, that she didn't expect that area of "expertise" from me..." He rolled his eyes, "I later on figured out she was still in contact with Yuffie's father and that she was still very much in love with him. The guy is from high society, his parents had arranged his marriage and it hadn't been to Rinoa. When she became pregnant with Yuffie, his parents paid her a lot of money to stay out of Auron's way, and Auron just figured Rinoa had taken off." I knew the story had been twisted...

Leon stood, carrying his bowl to the sink, placing a kiss on the top of my head on his way, "She contacted him a couple of years ago and they started talking again. He'd never married the girl he had been arranged to marry and Rinoa didn't tell him about Yuffie until I told her to tell him. That's also where I told her the relationship we had, wasn't real to begin with and needed to end now." Leon shrugged, looking around the kitchen counter for his car keys. I stood from my chair, walking to the coffee table in the living room, picking up his keys and giving them too him. He smiled my way, and kissed me.

"She was very scared about how he'd react, but I told her that it wasn't like his parents had given her much of a choice. She just needed to explain things to him. If the man grew up with those people, then he probably understood the position they'd put her in." He sighed, "She finally called the guy, told him the whole story and then together they explained the situation to Yuffie."

He took my hand once I'd put our coffee mugs in the sink, pulling me flush against him, "Yuffie obviously freaked out. She's sixteen, so it was to be expected. She ran away, and came to find refuge at my old place. I let her in, of course. We talked for a long while, I explained the situation between her mother and me. She wasn't happy, but when she realized the relationship I had with her mother was dancing on the limits of fake..." He smiled down at me, pushing the hair out of my face gently.

"Yuffie... She'll be ok." He murmured right before he kissed me softly.

* * *

For our six month anniversary Leon actually tried to cook dinner for me. It was disgusting and he was upset about having messed up, but I didn't care. I loved that he'd tried and I told him he should try again for our one year anniversary. He'd looked at me strangely, pointing out that I just told him I wanted ruined dinner as a tradition for our relationship celebrations. I nodded at him, knowing full well what I'd asked for.

Every last Sunday of the month he'd buy me flowers. I never figured I'd be a flower kind of guy, but apparently I was. He'd bought me a vase as an anniversary present so I could actually stop placing the flowers in one of the large drinking cups we had. And my present was the mention of me being ready to think about adoption seriously. Just thinking for now.

He made sweet love to me, and my heart nearly hurt with how happy and content I was.

"How's everything going so easy? Not that I'm complaining, but it's slightly confusing after the years of everything being so complicated. You get used to it. When things go easy, it's hard to sort of... get it." I muttered against his chest while his fingers played lazily with my hair. He loves my hair.

Leon chuckled, making my head bounce a little, "Alright, lets see... You know how when you go shoe shopping, and you found the pair you're looking for because they look good and in the store they feel good on you too? But then when you get home and start wearing them, they sometimes hurt? Then you always say it's just at the beginning, you need to wear them for a while so they can fit your foot before they become comfortable..." I didn't see the comparison, but I did get what he was talking about so I nodded.

He kissed the top of my head, "And then one day you find that pair of shoes that fits you right, looks good and don't hurt when you wear them once you get back home. It's the fitting shoe. You always end up buying the same ones afterwards because you know they'll fit you right away..."

I frowned at him a little, wondering why he'd stopped talking. I didn't get it, still.

"Leon, continue, would you?" I pressed.

He grinned down at me as I looked irritatingly up at him, "You're that shoe, Cloud. That shoe that fits right of the bat. I've been shopping in the wrong category for all these years and every time it didn't go right, I always just wrote it off as the beginning of a relationship. I believed that things had to be rocky at first in order for things to get better in the long run. I was wrong, you can find that person where things aren't rocky for it to work in the long run. It can just... fit."

Oh. I got it now. Man, he had a funny way of thinking, "You're a sentimental moron, you know that right?" I reminded him.

He scoffed, "Because dancing around butt naked on Doris Day's Daisies song to make your troubles go away doesn't make you one?" He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly at me. I grumbled loudly.

"I will kill Tifa! I swear I will." I was starting to detach myself from him, very much prepared to jump on my bike and drive out into the godforsaken to give Tifa a piece of my mind.

Leon laughed, pulling me down again, "I'll have you know that Tifa didn't tell me anything. You gave me the show all on your own a couple of years ago." I looked at him in fear and he just laughed a little louder.

"It was your birthday, about three years ago? I was very late and apparently you'd decided to start the party without me. Tifa was out of the country so we'd decided to celebrate it just the two of us. I thought you'd just gotten drunk because you wanted too, whether I was there or not. It's only now that I know you were actually upset I was so late. I don't remember exactly why, but I couldn't call to warn you, so I'm guessing you figured I'd stood you up or something. When I walked into my apartment, you were right there, dancing around naked to Doris Day's Daisies song. And when you saw me staring you just hugged me saying you were glad I was here."

How did I not remember? I pouted at him, "I'm sorry, I get whiney when I'm drunk." I mumbled.

He kissed my forehead, "It's alright. While I didn't know you missed me, you had no idea what you were doing to me standing there butt naked and all kinds of happy thanks to Doris Day..." He licked my bottom lip.

I chuckled, "You're weird. It's ok though, I love you anyway." He rolled his eyes, "Oh well, Thank you. I love you too..." Oh man... Life was so good.

* * *

The end!

**A/N:** This one was longer than the previous three chapters. Cloud needed a longer spotlight :) Please review! I like reviews.


	2. Interlude

**A/N:** This is a little teaser to what Hayner has going on! A little introduction like Sora and Roxas had in Turning Points number one :) I wasn't planning on writing one, but I was talking to _aliceupsidedown_ about the subject of "weird". Weird is healthy we agreed, so this little Hayner bit is for her :)

It's very short compared to most my stuff, even the previous interludes/intros I wrote. But it didn't need more than this.

* * *

**Hayner**

_"I'm just a poooor boy! I need no sympathy!"_ I shouted at the top of my lungs into Olette's hairbrush. Like the good and awesome friends they were, Pence and Olette took a synchronized step to my side and played their role.

_"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little ho..."_ I could never figure out whether Queen announced it to be a ho or a low... In any case, My chorus - They both sang at the same time as they stared at their apartment's ceiling with fake tears in their eyes.

They each placed a hand on my shoulder, their eyes still fixed skywards as I threw the hairbrush over my shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut in a theatrical manner as I placed my fingers at the ready over the invisible piano.

_"Mamaaaa, just killed a man! Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead..."_ I sang with as much emotion as I could pull out of me. My fingers were pro over the invisible keys. I had no idea what I was doing with them, but it looked cool, so it's all good.

And then because Olette just loved to sing the "Galileo" part, Pence quickly picked up the stereo remote from the ground and forwarded the song to that moment. Once there, because after this many hours of practice over the last I don't know how many years, he dropped the remote, came to stand next to me and Olette. We started bouncing together on spot, which was our only dance routine. We all sucked at dancing. Bouncing on spot we could handle though.

_"I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?" _We sang together and then we added some waves of the arms in our routine. Which was very fancy. And then...

_"Galileo!"_ Olette. _"Galileo..."_ Pence and I. _"Galileo!"_ Olette. _"Galileo..."_ Pence and I.

And then we decided it was the end of the song and ran back to the couch to fall lazily onto it, giggling as we always did after doing this.

Pence pressed the off button on the stereo's remote and we returned our attention to our pizzaliscious dinner, staring mindlessly at the television that was playing a re-run episode of Futurama.

Were we weird? Probably... certainly, most likely... definitely. Sure.


	3. Poor Poor Prince

_**A/N:** And here's Hayner and Seifer's story! I had a lot of fun writing this, but I also had a hard time with it as they are such a complex couple... O.o _

_Based on the fairy tale: Aladdin - very lightly of course. Their story begins somewhere in the middle of "Beautifully mean" Chapter two of Turning Points one. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review :)_

* * *

**Hayner**

I'd instantly disliked Cid when social services had put me in his care after my mother had died. Did I have a different choice than him though? Not really, so I had to deal. Nobody really knew he was my uncle. Nobody was aware that we shared a healthy amount of family drama as closest connection to one another. Except Pence and Olette. Because I'd chosen to tell them. Which is how we'd ended up talking for an entire night, spilling all our secrets out onto the ground. It's how we found out about our shared love for Queen, Futurama and Pizza.

Before that happened though... When Cid realized I wasn't ready to jump in his arms and hug the love out of him, he'd sent me to an all boy boarding school. Of course, his peace couldn't last forever and when high school was over and I loudly announced there was no way in hell he would pay for my college, Cid had reluctantly given me a job at his buddy's Xigbar in the Pizza Parlor next to his Garage and forced Cloud to let me have the extra room Tifa had vacated not long before.

I'd met Roxas and Sora in that boarding school - back then though, Demyx had been the only one working so he couldn't cover the expense of the boarding part in the title. Roxas was in my class and I soon developed an undying sort of love for him. It was ridiculous, mainly because my young and naive fragile heart soon realized Roxas was not available in that sense of the term, relationship. To get my revenge, I took his brother's virginity. Roxas wasn't at all affected by my stunt and Sora knew what he had gotten himself into the moment I put the flirt magic on him.

Ah, high school. Such drama... I do miss that.

Olette and Pence came into my life the moment I moved in with Cloud. Cloud frightened me a bit, he was very detached from what would categorize as normal human behavior, and I didn't know how to deal with that. I stayed out of his way when I could manage and if I was forced to be in the same room as him, we just didn't talk. Over the years we created a special roommate bond though. I still stayed out of his way but now I at least knew he appreciated it. It's called bonding...

Since Cloud wasn't going to be my new best friend, I'd poked my neighbors. They worked in the Pizza Parlor as well and they at least did know that normal human behavior was a yes. Considering how lost I felt at that point, I loved them quite instantly.

Everything was taking it's course rather willy nilly. I got up, ate breakfast, avoided Cloud, went to the skatepark, hung there for a while and then go back to the apartment complex to eat lunch with Olette and Pence. After lunch was eaten, we'd all go to work and wait patiently till our shifts were over. I ate so much pizza in my life, I was surprised I wasn't sick of it yet. I either watched television over at Pence and Olette's or on my own couch when I felt Cloud was somewhat ok with a person being present in his personal space. Shower and then bed. And then I did all of that all over again.

Since Roxas and Sora had dropped out of high school, I'd lost contact with them for a couple of years and the undying love I'd had for Roxas had started to fade without my realizing it. I hadn't thought of the brothers since life just went on after they'd dropped out.

It's when Sora came to work for the Pizza Parlor and effectively bringing contact back in order, that I realized a boyfriend wouldn't be such a bad idea. What I didn't know was that Roxas still hadn't sorted out his commitment issues and all he had been looking for was a one night stand. I'd felt cheated, but I'd kept my mouth shut. From what I understood, Roxas was willing to extend the one night stand to a couple of one night stands and... Yeah, I'd hoped at some point or another that he'd realize I was a good guy and treated my boyfriend's right. That the one night stands would show him he might care for me.

Of course it didn't work out that way, I needed to get my head out of the clouds, seriously. Fairy tales are wack.

So, I'd put my gooey heart on a silver plater, only so he could shove the platter back into my face, ending the friends with benefits deal - minus the friends part really - quite instantly. I'd been upset. I didn't want to show Roxas that though. God no. He'd just sensed I wanted more and freaked out. It's not like I actually told him I had feelings for him. I wasn't subtle about it, but subtle enough to keep my mouth shut.

Since I hadn't said anything, I thought whining to Sora would be my best option. Of course, by then? Sora had quit his job because he'd found a much better paying one at some guy's house. Riku was his name, Sora mentioned it more than once and if I didn't know any better, I could clearly see something pretty blooming in the back of Sora's head. The guy was practically glowing. Granted, the glowing was accompanied by a lot of swearing and irritation... But nobody was really capable of pissing Sora off. Riku apparently was though, so I figured - He's probably the love of Sora's life.

In any case. Every time Roxas waltzed into my life, I strongly believed I felt something that resembled something similar to love. I felt light, happy, bouncy and I constantly wanted to see him. Of course then he'd throw a cold bucket of water over me to wake me up from the dream. I'd end up heart broken and a month later I'd realize my pride was hurt more than anything else. And it was true. My pride took a hit, not my heart. I just had a hard time separating those two feelings from each other. It's how I'd let Roxas walk all over me again when he'd knocked on my bedroom door, looking completely messed up.

From the look on his face? I could instantly tell he was depressed. Depressed over another guy. If he was here to see me it was not because he wanted to see me, but he wanted to use me in order to remove the guy that actually did occupy his mind. This guy would later be introduced as the savior of Roxas' heart and to me, the annoying pain in the backside - Axel.

I'd let him walk all over me in the sense of, I didn't throw the door shut in his face and tell him to jump up his own ass and die in the process of doing so. He really deserved it. The difference this time though... I knew what I was getting myself into. I didn't give him the pleasure he sought out of me because I believed to be in love. I gave him the pleasure he sought out in order for him to return the damned fucking favor. Because sexual frustration? My godforsaken best friend.

Roxas would soon abandon my dick and let me wallow in sadness over the fact that I'd have to go back to regular masturbation. But then... God took pity on me. At least, that's what I believed when I'd first realized this guy had truly winked at me in a suggestive manner. At that point the idea and possibility of a boyfriend had become a large no in my favor and when I decided to let the guy who'd winked have a go at me, it hadn't even entered my mind that God may just have lost at monopoly against the Devil and handed my soul over to hell.

Because if one thing was certain, it was the fact that Seifer... (Hit the dramabutton ladies and gents) is THE recipe for disaster.

* * *

_**The first meeting. (This takes place right after "Beautifully Mean" - Chapter 2 - Turning Points.)**_

_"Hey! What's the big idea?"_ I grinned at Olette's high pitched singing voice as she closed the pizza box Pence was about to deliver somewhere in Area number two.

_"Yo Mika! Said, sucking to hard on your lollipop!"_ Ok, so Pence definitely couldn't pull off Mika, but he did his best and he did wiggle his hips for good measure. Olette seemed to be satisfied as she placed the pizza box in his hands with a beautiful bow, kissed his cheek and then he was out of the door. She returned her attention to counting up last nights "Buy one and you'll get a second one free!" coupons, to see if the offer was actually worth keeping up. Considering there wasn't a frown knitting it's way between her eyebrows, I assumed the coupon idea was working.

Sighing, because boredom was ever present at this time a day in the Pizza Parlor, I stared intently at the phone, willing it to ring so I could get out of here and start driving around town on the scooter already. Xigbar was in a mood today and I knew hanging around the Parlor wouldn't do me any good with my big mouth as I'd set him off at some point or another. Cloud was always in a mood so nothing different there. Olette was too busy to entertain me... So yeah. Bored.

_"Oh Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life. Two kids, a dog and a precautionary wife. While it was all going accordingly to plan... Then, Billy Brown fell in love with another man." _I muttered along with the next Mika song that played out from the Parlor's stereo. I grinned even though I was trying to look bored, this song was fun. Olette snorted at me - her eyes never leaving the coupons - knowing full well the song amused me.

"Skip the song, Hayner..." Cloud muttered from the kitchen. Oh he strongly believed I wasn't aware and that he was making a simple comment on a simple song he happened to not like. I knew better though. The song made him think of Leon. I snickered and skipped the song. Shit, Cloud really was blind as a bat. I hoped Leon would spill his guts out at one point or another. I didn't want to get into the middle of things, but I knew as a fact, that Leon is most certainly gay. I'd seen Leon feel up a random guy in a club a couple of months ago. He hadn't seen me and I didn't think of telling him because I was pretty sure he wouldn't be pleased. I hoped that if they ever got together one day, Leon and Cloud... That they'd never find out I was aware of everything.

Before I could elaborate on thoughts of them torturing me as a punishment for keeping things from them they should really just figure out by themselves... The little bell at the door binged, telling me we had a customer.

Ungluing my eyes from the phone, I looked up to see who had walked in. I tilted my head to the side, my lips shaping themselves into a small "o" as I stared quite shamelessly at the pretty boy that had walked in. Well... Boy didn't really work as a description since he was most likely taller than myself and he wasn't lacking in muscle either. I just thought boy sounded cuter than guy. I liked boy as a term much better than guy or man. Boy felt more intimate, personal. Or something...

He wasn't looking in my direction, his eyes were everywhere though, taking in the Parlor as he slowly stepped another step forward, releasing the door and letting it swoop closed behind him.

His blond hair was flattened down beside his ears because of the black beanie he had pulled down tightly over his head, small drips coming of the blond locks and then traveling down his neck. Shit... I'm noticing details... That's never good. That means a crush was about to develop.

Detaching my eyes from his face I let them gaze slowly downwards, appreciating his fit physique quite splendidly. I scolded myself internally as I'd licked my bottom lip in reaction to... well him, really. I did frown when I saw his baggy pants were camouflage printed, and they didn't look fashionably well printed, I could tell they were actual true army pants mainly because they were quickly shoved into a pair of military combat boots - Which I had seen on soldiers before, hence my knowledge on knowing the outfit was real and not fashionably fake. He wore a tight, long sleeved, fitted black turtleneck as a top and he had a short sleeved, but long down to his ankles, black trench coat. He seemed to have ripped the sleeves off himself as the edges around his shoulders ruffled a little with fabric strings.

As I let my eyes fix onto his face again, I heard the song _"Dream on"_ by Aerosmith playing in a loop in my head. Just the _"Dream on"_ part of the song as that is what I was telling myself. Dream on, no chance, totally not going to happen, utterly out of your league.

I pursed my lips in disappointment and returned my attention to the Parlor's phone instead. I made sure to keep on staring as Olette asked the pretty boy how she could help him and I blinked in surprise at the fact that I would actually be talking to this guy directly when he asked in return...

"I'm looking for Riku. About my own height, long silver hair?" He chuckled a little in amusement that wasn't made clear to us and then he did make clear what was so funny as he pulled an empty pizza box from behind his back, "Called the Sergeant and he told me that Riku was living in Traverse Town now. Went to the place, was empty but for these boxes, figured... considering the amount, you guys may know where I can find him?"

I remember Sora describing Riku to me, and although I didn't know any other Riku in this area, I wanted to make sure, "Extremely irritated, annoyed and grumps all the livelong day?" I asked carefully.

Pretty boy turned his eyes on me, smirking broadly as he nodded, "Yeah, that's Riku alright." I smiled back, "He's moved to Twilight Town a couple of months ago. If I remember the conversation right, Sora told me he started college." I added. Olette had gone back to counting her coupons but popped out a "Jup." in confirmation, helping me make sure I wasn't blabbering out nonsense. If I knew Olette, and I did... She was very aware I was interested in Pretty boy and that was the only reason she'd backed off on a customer since this was technically her job as I did delivery, not the counter.

Pretty boy didn't seem to mind the change in personal - as he startled me just a little bit by walking slowly - very nearly seductively - over to my side of the counter, leaning his elbows beside the phone so he could bend forward, making me blink in surprise at the sudden close proximity between his face and my own.

Ok... apparently he didn't seem to care that he was out of my league. Or... He wasn't aware. Good. I wasn't going to correct him.

Olette cleared her throat a little and then neatly placed her stack of coupons down on the counter before she silently signed she was going to go out for a cigarette break. She didn't smoke. I loved this girl...

Although Xigbar and Cloud could definitely see what was going on, they were supposed to be paying attention to the pizza making. Not me. They wouldn't be interested anyway. I wasn't that interesting.

"What more can you tell me about Riku? And this... Sora?" Pretty boy asked huskily, his blue eyes piercing intently into my own. Well damn. He was putting the whammy on me.

I sat back a little in my chair, "No need to put on the flirt magic in order to get information out of me. As far as I know, none is secret." I clipped out, not liking the fact that he'd only been interested in me to get more information. Which was strange, why would he think it was necessary in the first place? How'd he know I'm gay anyway? I didn't think I was that obvious... Not that I cared if I was.

Pretty boy lifted a delicate eyebrow, "It bites." I glared at him and he only seemed more amused, "What? You don't believe I could actually be interested in you? Maybe I was trying to get information out of you while putting on the, as you put it, flirt magic - to kill two birds with one stone. I don't like to waste time, you get me?" So he expected a fuck while I explained Sora's relationship with Riku to safe time? I frowned as I didn't really know how to feel about that.

I shook my head, "You're much too arrogant to actually be interested in me." I muttered. The arrogance spoke for itself really, it showed in the air around him.

Pretty boy smirked, "You're not going to start crying are you? Because that counts as a waste of time in my book." He stood back from the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, smirk still in place.

"No..." I mumbled, still glaring. I didn't like him anymore. He was annoying and I felt a little bit confused.

Before I could come up with some sort of witty line to retaliate with, the phone rang. I lifted a finger, silently asking him to give me a moment, "Xiggy's Pizza Parlor - Hayner speaking, how may I help you?" I managed to bring out my cheerful voice. Xigbar wanted us to sound pleasant and approachable for the customers. Pretty boy was mouthing my name, trying it out on his lips.

The customer ordered two pizza's, informing me clearly that he had a coupon and was going to use it on the second pizza he'd ordered. I told him no problem, that it would take about thirty minutes to prepare and then once he'd given me his address, I told him to count for forty minutes max as it would take me about ten minutes to get there.

I hung up the phone, never detaching my eyes from Pretty boy as I shouted out, "Xig! One Cloud's topping and a Xigbar special for a second!" I couldn't help but snicker when Cloud groaned at the mention of the pizza titled "Cloud's topping". He'd come up with the topping, so it was quite innocent as a title as it described exactly what it was. When you're perverted and aware of gay vocabulary on the other hand... Of course, I'd invented the title... Annoying the fuck out of Cloud was one of my most treasured hobbies.

"Hey!" Pretty boy slammed his hand on the counter in front of me, making me frown at him in annoyance.

"Your attention, please." He clipped out. I pried his hand off the counter, shoving it back at him, "Hey yourself! I'm working here!" I practically growled.

Pretty boy's eyebrows lifted in surprise and then his mouth quirked up into a satisfied looking smile, "Oh, you'll definitely do..." He murmured, leaning forward onto the counter again, reaching out with a hand to grab the back of my neck. I squeaked out in surprise as his nose was suddenly touching mine. His hand was hot on the nape of my neck and I suddenly didn't really know how to breathe anymore as his blue eyes were so very very close.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Princess..." He whispered, sounding amused. I couldn't help but grin at his tone of voice, it sounded completely pleased with itself and the wiggle of his eyebrows just added to it. Before I could really let the nickname sink in and protest, his lips were carefully placing themselves onto my own. I blinked in surprise at the tenderness of it, and moaned very very softly as I let my eyes droop closed and kissed him tentatively back.

When he slowly asked for entrance by licking my lip, I suddenly realized something, leaning back a little so our embrace was halted to and end, "This is going way fast." I pointed out, not understanding how I'd gone from giving a stranger dreamy eyes to swapping spit with same said stranger a couple of minutes later.

Pretty boy's previous amused look transformed into an annoyed one, his hand on the back of my neck tightening in grip, "First you think I'm too good for you and now you say things are going too fast. Do you want to get laid or not? Because right now I'm thinking that's a no." I nearly wanted to grin at the obvious sexual frustration showing in his facial features and voice. Instead though, "Can I at least have a name?" If I was going to let him get his way, and I knew I was because his way was very close to my own way, I needed a name. Just because I wanted to know his name.

Of course I didn't tell him that it was for sentimental shit, "So I know what to shout out when we get to the getting laid part?" I smiled slowly as the irritation faded off his face. I'd expected him to start kissing me again, but instead he removed any physical contact we'd been sharing, standing back up straight, arms crossed over his chest.

"That's something you'll have to earn. I'll be back when your shift ends." He gave me a quick salute before spinning on his heel and marching out of the Parlor, leaving me staring in confusion behind him. If he was trying to leave me and want more, then he was succeeding quite successfully. I hadn't gone back to liking him just yet.

Before my wits had come back entirely, Olette quickly made her way back into the Parlor, looking behind her, her eyes fixed on Pretty boy's retreating figure. Then she turned her eyes on me, smiling broadly. She skipped over to my side of the counter, "Man, that seemed to be hot! What happened?" She asked excitedly, expectantly looking at me to give her details.

I pursed my lips at her, shrugging, "One minute he's putting the whammy on me, next we're arguing and then suddenly he's kissing me. I didn't realize it was going to be the last one, otherwise I wouldn't have ended it quite that fast..." I muttered, frowning as I did know that would be the last kiss I'd receive on his part. It had been such a soft kiss, so sweet... Nobody had kissed me like that.

Roxas had always been rough and needy, kissing me only because it was part of the whole sex ordeal, not because he really got a kick out of it. Sora had been naive, innocent and clumsy. When I made out with someone at the club it was always sticky and sweaty in the "I've danced all night, now I'm sweating like a pig and my breath stinks of alcohol" kind of way.

Pretty boy had kissed me like no other. And I was sad to know he'd never kiss me again.

Olette was frowning at me in confusion, "It seemed like you guys were going to meet up again though..." She murmured, squeezing my hand in sympathy as she saw I was a bit confused myself.

I blinked out of my stupor, looking properly at Olette, "Oh. Yeah, he's coming by tonight after my shift."

"Then how?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Just a feeling."

"Hayner! Pizzas ready!" Xigbar shouted, pushing the pizza boxes my way. I could go ride around on my scooter now. That was familiar and nice. I liked that.

* * *

_**The second meeting.**_

I was exhausted. Although I'd been bored earlier today, the phone had started ringing like mad once I got back from my first delivery. I only got of the scooter to pick up the pizzas in the Parlor and to hand them over to their respective customers. I liked my job... I liked this end of the day exhausted feeling. I felt useful and I knew I would sleep like a baby after my Futurama plus dinner ritual. I would need a shower too. But that was alright since those only helped to relax my muscles.

Familiar things made me happy, which is why I was not pleased when I saw Pretty boy sitting at the kitchen table, shoveling what I assumed to be my pasta, into his mouth. My pasta.

"Cloud?" I said, sounding alarmed and irritated all at once as I grabbed the plate from underneath Pretty boy's nose.

"Hey! That's mine!" He growled, pulling the plate back to him. I glared, "No it's not. Cloud's pasta is to be savored. You are incapable of doing so as you are practically inhaling it!" I pulled the plate back to myself again.

Cloud cleared his throat delicately, making his presence clear, "I overheard you in the Parlor, among other more visual things..." I pointed my glare at Cloud instead when he very nearly smiled innocently back up at me from his own kitchen chair.

"He made extra." Pretty boy finished before continuing on his food. I frowned at Cloud in worry and he simply shrugged, returning his attention to a cook book.

I shook my head at the two and then I walked over to the stove and smiled as I saw my very own plate at the ready. Taking it with me, I went to sit down on the couch, turning on the television and making sure the dvd player was still running where I'd left it the last time. Ah Phillip J. Fry... He was my most faithful. Never disappointed and was always there for me to cheer me up.

While going through my evening ritual, I tried staying focused on it without letting Pretty boy distract me. After he'd finished eating, he'd silently walked over to the couch, plopping down beside me. I pretended to ignore him, fixing my eyes sternly onto the screen as I continued to savor Cloud's pasta dish. I didn't understand how he still wanted to cook after having cooked all day in the Parlor, but he always just said he liked the fact that he didn't have to make pizzas here. I didn't really care about the details, my stomach was happy.

"I'm going to bed..." Cloud muttered on his way to his bedroom, leaving me and the unwanted guest alone.

Pretty boy stretched his arms unsubtly out over his head, reaching behind him so he could settle his left arm onto the back of the couch behind myself. His fingers were carefully touching my shoulder. I willed my mouth not to smile at that and then stood from the couch so I could bring my plate back to the sink. I took my time washing it, drying it, putting it back and before I went back to the couch, I walked off to the bathroom to take a piss. Leaving the door open because I always did and I certainly wasn't going to change my habits because he'd decided to invade my personal space.

I was kind of glad he couldn't see anything though... He could hear, sure... But that was the extend of it.

Of course he didn't know about my shyness when it came to that, so when I walked out of the bathroom I made sure to be extra vulgar in hopes it would... I'm not sure what, but I wanted to push his buttons and for some reason a loud burp was my only ammunition at this point.

He looked at me sideways, not turning his head, his lips pursed. He didn't say anything, and he hadn't moved a muscle. His arm was still there and I wasn't sitting against it any longer. Shit. He'd known I would move... He knew that if he'd place it there before I'd brought my plate back, that I'd move to bring my plate back. Now I was standing here and if I wanted to continue watching Futurama, I had to willingly sit against his arm.

I could just kick him out...

I pursed my lips at the thought and decided against it. Although I seemed annoyed and I guess I kind of was because he was one annoying prick to deal with... I was curious too. My curiosity was my biggest flaw. It got me in so much trouble, it was rarely fun. We shall not dwell on that matter.

I could see a smile forming on his lips as I was still standing there and the clock was now ticking because what with all my over-thinking up to this point, I'd been openly pondering my options. Now he knew I had been thinking this all through and now he'd won whatever little game he'd been playing.

I do not like him. I sat down anyway though...

I swallowed roughly as his hand wrapped around my shoulders more firmly this time around, the tip of his index finger trailing a circling pattern on my neck below my ear. Oh shit, my skin is burning in that extremely delicious kind of way and... Damn it, now he's smirking because he can feel the goosebumps covering my flesh.

And then suddenly he laughed at something that had been going on in Futurama. The smile looked good on him, his eyes were twinkling a little thanks to the soft light my living room offered and as he now seemed decided to look comfortable, he reached for his beanie with his free hand, pulling it off and then shaking the blond locks free.

It was like sunlight...

I blinked. Hair that produces sunlight? Really, Hayner, what the fuck is the matter with you?

I swallowed a hitch of a breath when he gently squeezed my shoulder and subtly sat closer next to me. What was going on? I closed my eyes, trying to will down the butterflies trying to burst their way out of my stomach. I barely knew him, I shouldn't feel this way... We didn't even get along properly!

My eyes unglued themselves from the television so I could peek a glance at him, and I wasn't even surprised to find out he wasn't watching the tv anymore but me instead. The blue of his eyes was darkening a little and I couldn't help but gulp a little in anticipation. I'm not sure for what, but I knew my couch wouldn't stay a virgin very long if he kept up the closeness. I suppose that's where the anticipation came from.

I couldn't stop my eyes from shutting halfway, my head tilting back just a tiny bit in hope. My godforsaken best friend was named sexual frustration. I was very ready to abandon said best friend at the moment.

Pretty boy smirked knowingly at me, but I could see he was just as affected as I saw his lips parted a little, his tongue running over his bottom lip slowly. Oh, just kill me with the wait why don't you?

He tilted his head a little and then ducked it down, his lips slowly closing over my Adam's apple. Although it felt extremely pleasant and I couldn't help the fact that my hands grabbed onto his shoulders... at the same time I had a little bit of disappointment settling in as it was now clear he really wouldn't kiss me again.

I smiled sadly over the top of his head as his lips traveled their way over my neck in open mouthed kisses. It felt amazing and my stomach was about to explode. Yet again though, the boyfriend I wouldn't be. Just another random fuck.

Sighing a little, I pushed the hope away and concentrated on what was going on now. I could pout later. I had a specific order from down below that told me to ruin the bond I had with my godforsaken best friend.

"Lay down, Princess..." Pretty boy whispered against my cheek, pushing me onto my back on the couch, not really giving me a much of a choice. Not that I minded... Which is the only reason why I didn't retaliate.

His breath was hot on my neck as he carefully lay himself down on top of me, his knee nudging my legs apart gently. As my arms wrapped around his waist, my head falling backwards as he nipped my skin below my ear, I thought... How is it that his touch is so soft when he obviously isn't in behavior...

The gentleness in the way he treated me was killing me. I didn't know what to do with it. He obviously didn't want to get to know me, which left the boyfriend option out of the loop. All he wanted was a quick lay, yet the way he handled me was contradicting it. It made my breathing quicken a lot and I was feeling hot all over and I didn't know what to do with myself, or him for that matter. It felt so good... But painful at the same time because this wasn't supposed to mean anything!

Gritting my teeth, I dug my nails into his hips, pushing them down harshly so the teasing friction he'd settled in turned into a rough one. His head popped out from where he'd been busy lavishing my neck with extreme care, his eyes narrowed a little as he silently questioned my methods.

I glared up at him, pressing my hips harshly upwards to make my message clear. He didn't want to make this personal? Fine. Then I would make sure it staid as close to a quick "I need to get off and that's all" session.

I pulled on the edge of his pants, not even bothering with his shirt. This startled him though and he quickly sat back on his heels, "What do you think you're doing?" I didn't even feel remotely bothered by the situation, so I simply leaned back into the couch, arms behind my head to keep my posture lazy in view.

"Can't have it all..." I murmured in a sing song, smiling as he glared. He then shrugged, his hands softly making their way up over my legs, teasing again, slow again, attentive to my needs... again. I kicked my leg off the couch, effectively stopping his touch. Sitting up I pushed a finger harshly into his chest, our faces only inches apart, "A fuck I can give you. I could even try and deal with your horrible person and see if this..." I gestured back and forth between me and him, "Could go any further than just a one night stand. But. You don't want it? Fine. I can deal with that too. Now hear me..." I clipped out, "A fuck I can give you. No less, no more. Don't try and take more than that because I may just pound you for it!" I added in a growl.

His nose was slightly wrinkled while his eyes were narrowed onto my own. Then he sighed in an annoyed fashion, "Ugh. You're too complicated. I'm outta here." He muttered, getting off the couch to get out of here like he'd stated.

I shook my head, jumping off the couch and sprinting after him. Once I reached him somewhere near the kitchen, I grabbed his shoulder roughly, spinning around, "No fucking way are you walking out on me again. The only way you are leaving this apartment is when I am kicking you out. You do not take the lead here!" I shouted in his face. His lip curled up slightly in disgust, and I'm pretty sure I had an identical look on my own face.

"Don't push me." He whispered threateningly.

I arched an eyebrow sarcastically, "Or what? I may not look it, but I know how to hold my own." Something flashed dangerously in his eyes, but I didn't let it scare me.

I looked down to his hands and I saw his fingers clenching into a fist. Oh no he won't...

I slapped him across the face, like Olette had taught me how, leaving him looking dumbfounded back at me. I nodded sternly at him, "Now get out and come back when you've cleared things up in your head." I pointed to the door behind him. When he didn't move and just kept on staring at me in shock, I rolled my eyes and proceeded in pushing him out.

Once he was standing out in the hall and I was standing in my apartment, and the door opening was all that was separating us, he seemed to snap out of it. A slow smile spread over his lips and his eyes twinkled with mirth as they looked at me, "It's Seifer. My name." He announced, very nearly sounding cheerful.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Nooow he tells me his name!" I groaned out, slamming the door shut in his face. I had to wipe an amused grin off my face as I could hear him leaving down the stairs, his chuckle clear in my ears.

Disaster I tell you. I'd told him to get out, followed by an invitation back into my life. When he didn't show the following week, I'd been upset at first. But then I figured, why? Why would I be upset over something so little? Because it was little. Nothing spectacular had happened. I'd met a guy, we nearly but then didn't. We obviously weren't compatible when it came to personality. He brought my inner bitch to the surface and I'm pretty sure I didn't like it. Especially because the jackass got a kick out of it too.

He made no sense at all. I hadn't even bothered to wonder where the hell he'd come from in the first place. It's after I'd slammed the door in his face and had gone to bed that my ceiling told me I had been an extremely bad boy. I'd over-thought feelings but not situation.

He knew Riku from the military, that's all I knew. That and that his name is Seifer. He knew my name, my working shifts and place, he knew where I lived... which. How did he know? Olette. Most likely. I figured. Probably. Certainly. Yeah...

He knew I had a strange sort of friendship with Cloud. He knows my routine! I don't even know whether he's wearing the army pants because he's still in the military or if it's because he just likes to wear them. I don't even know what kind of relationship he has with Riku. So many unanswered fucking questions, it was blowing my mind. I knew asking him the questions wouldn't work. He wouldn't answer. I would have to earn it, like his name. On that note, what the fuck?

Did I have to slap him around in order to get to know him? I certainly hoped not, because I wasn't digging that kinda shit. Of course, not that it mattered what I was into because he wouldn't come around anymore. He had entered my life, left an impression and then vanished. After the initial upset and pouty feeling, I'd pushed it aside and decided that it was probably for the best. At the end of the week I was certain it was for the best.

Did I still think of him on occasion though? Probably... certainly, most likely... definitely. Sure.

* * *

_**The third meeting.**_

I yawned widely as I strolled around the apartment complex, jumping off my skateboard with a fancy jump once I reached the entrance. Kicking one end of it, I grabbed the other end of the board with my hand, lifting it under my arm and using my free hand to open the door.

It was quite early still, I hadn't slept at the apartment as last night I'd gone out to the club and ended up going home with a guy. It hadn't been spectacular, and I wouldn't be keeping his number. Which is why I was up this early in the first place. I'd done the infamous sneak out after a one night stand stunt. It gave a certain rush... I'm not sure I would do it often though, I just didn't like this kind of thing.

What I was looking forward to right now, was my plan of crashing on Pence and Olette's couch. They would most likely be up as Pence had another job down at the docks before his shift at the Parlor started. I might be able to catch him before he leaves. Olette on the other hand, she was up this early because Cloud was up this early. Cloud was up this early because he was just insane. Any person who got up at this hour on their own free will without actual true purpose for it, was insane.

But yes, Olette. She was very well aware Cloud was gay, and that even if she wasn't, they would definitely not be each others soul mates. She didn't care though, she said that so long she couldn't find herself a boyfriend, she would keep on ogling the hell out of her neighbor, my roommate, and use him as her eye candy.

Which she did practically every morning, right around the time Cloud went to get the mail. He got it in his boxers and those pink slippers I got him for his birthday. He was supposed to get annoyed by them, not like them and actually wear them. My roommate was a tough crowd to annoy. My pranks had to be detailed, precise and well thought out. Obviously I hadn't done my homework properly when I'd figured pink slippers would do the trick to irritate him on his birthday.

Back to the matter at hand though... As I walked into the apartment building, I walked in on Olette and Cloud's intimate morning session. Cloud was standing with the newspaper under his arm, his left foot tapping slightly impatiently on the floor as he waited for Olette to move out of the way so he could get back up.

Olette was staring at my roommates naked chest. Granted, it was a nice chest, but...

"Do you wish to give me a man boob complex?" Cloud grumbled out, sounding irritated. He asked her that every morning he bumped into her. It had become their routine of sorts. I saw Olette blink and then she stepped out of the way. She did that every time too.

I smirked as Cloud walked up the stairs and then I waited patiently for Olette to say her line...

"Morning Cloud!" She shouted nervously and then like, like it always did, the sound of a door slamming was her reply.

I held in the laughter as Olette's muscles seemed to relax marginally and then she sighed heavily before she smiled happily my way, "Hey Hayner!" She bounded my way, giving me a quick hug. Pulling back she wrinkled her nose, "You reek of alcohol and sex." She scolded.

I grinned, "By Hugo Boss." I fluttered my eyelashes at her and she wacked me over the head. She shook her head, "Don't insult labels. It's not nice." I shrugged. I didn't have anything against Hugo Boss. I'm sure it smelled very nice. It's just the first label I could think off to use as a witty reply. I liked giving witty replies. They made me happy.

"Getting any closer with Cloud?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs. She followed, "Yes! If I counted right, it took three more seconds than usual for him to slam the door in reply!" I stopped in my tracks, turning around to give her the worried eye.

She looked innocently my way. I frowned, "Please tell me that was sarcastic?" She narrowed her eyes, wacking me over the head again, "Yes it was! You seriously believe I could become that much of a stalker?" I kept silent, not wanting to answer that. She wrinkled her nose again, "Don't answer that." She muttered, walking passed me so she could hide in her apartment. I followed her quickly, straight through her living room and right onto her couch. Their apartment was the same as mine and Cloud's. Just more girly because Olette lived here. Pence didn't mind the flowers on the table and the art on the wall and the soft cushions decorating the couch.

"Is Pence around?" I asked. Olette was busy in her bathroom, so she shouted through a closed door, "Nope, he left already. Go away Hayner, I don't get the apartment to myself all that often!" She said simply. I smiled at the door. This is what made me love Pence and Olette so much. They were honest all the way through. If they didn't want me here, they'd tell me straight out without so much as an excuse too make me feel better. No shit. I liked that.

"See you at work!" I told her, giving her the apartment to herself. Shaking my head in amusement, I closed the door behind me and then turned right to find my own apartment door not five feet away. When I looked up though, my eyes caught something I wasn't sure I was happy to see.

"Seifer." I said shortly. He arched an eyebrow my way.

"Hayner." He replied just as shortly, I could hear the sarcasm though. Sighing heavily, I made my way around him and then walked into my apartment, not even bothering to stop him from entering, because I knew he'd find a way in one way or another.

"Hayner." Cloud said shortly. He always did though, so I wasn't bothered. Cloud looked up from his newspaper, giving Seifer the once over, "Piss my roommate off again and I'll kick you out myself without a return invitation whatsoever." Cloud muttered, sounding less bored than he usually did.

Oh, would you look at that! We're bonding I tell you. I knew better than to smile at him though, so I gave Cloud a thankful nod of the head. He returned to his newspaper. Yes, bonding.

"I'll behave." Seifer announced, not sounding all that convincing though considering the small smirk playing on his lips. Delectable lips... Damned lips. I shook my head, "So, what's up Seifer?" I asked, letting myself fall backwards onto the couch, taking up all the space so he wouldn't be able to sit down.

His smirk was still in place as his knees touched my feet, his arms crossed over his chest, "You didn't tell me Sora was Riku's boyfriend..." I blinked. Whut? Oh.

"I didn't leave it out on purpose if that's what you're getting at." I shrugged, poking his knee with my foot because I just couldn't help myself. Seifer looked down at my foot, grinning at me as he pushed back with his knee. Oh joy, we're playing tag. We're such grown ups... Sarcasm hooray.

So I grinned back.

"Yeah, I figured. They seem to work well together." Seifer continued. Are we going for a real conversation here? My, my, my, progress.

"Yeah. The moment Sora started whining about Riku being mean constantly, I just knew they were meant for each other. Nobody can piss Sora off, it's something that was believed to be impossible before Riku came into the picture." I explained cheerfully. Seifer seemed to be thinking my words over.

Cloud made his presence known with an annoyed grunt as he walked passed the couch and going for the bathroom, "I'm glad he's gone." Cloud muttered before slamming the bathroom door shut. I snickered a little at the ridiculous anger Cloud harbored towards Sora. I knew what the problem was. Sora had talked to Cloud about his feelings for Leon. Cloud didn't like being in the spotlight. Sora had then made sure to come straight to me and tell me to shut my yap and never tell Cloud I knew about his feelings for Leon. Sora was sure I'd loose my spot in the apartment and my balls in the process. So I shut my yap.

"Why does Cloud dislike Sora?" Seifer asked, making me detach my eyes from the bathroom door to return my attention to Pretty boy.

I shrugged, "Sora is bubbly and happy and jolly and all about rainbows. I'm sure you've figured out by now that Cloud isn't. I guess they aren't compatible."

Seifer frowned, "Riku is a lot like Cloud though... How did things work out with Sora then?" I snorted, "Nobody is like Cloud." I reasoned.

Seifer thought that over before he shrugged and let himself drop on top of me, shocking the hell out of me, "What are you doing?" I very nearly shrieked. Seifer smirked, "I came to give you a good morning kiss." He explained right before he dipped his head down, his lips attaching themselves to my neck. Before I could so much as realize what was happening, Seifer knelt above me (mouth never leaving my neck), his hand quickly making its way over my clothed chest and then he firmly gripped my goods over my jeans.

I didn't do it on purpose. I just couldn't help myself. I moaned. He squeezed his hand a little as he suddenly added some teeth in the kiss he was placing on my neck and I realized he was leaving me a big fat hickey - but couldn't really scold him for doing it yet because then he started rubbing his hand roughly over my pants, making me arch my hips off the couch. At that point I wanted to tell him "moar..." but I wasn't sure if he'd get the right idea. I wanted "moar" of the hand, not the hickey. That would leave a mark... Olette would never let it go!

I was finally ready to make him stop, quite reluctantly cause it all felt very nice, when he stopped all by himself. He sat back on his heels, pressing down my shirt so he could look at his handy work, "Very pretty." He announced with a happy nod. I glared up at him, "You wanna tell me why you marked me?" A hickey screamed possessiveness in my opinion and considering Seifer was the one doing the screaming in this case, it didn't make much sense.

"I had no intention of doing any of this up until I could smell the alcohol and sex on you." He said all of this with a smile on his face. He didn't seem all that bothered to find out I'd slept with someone last night. I hadn't cheated, obviously. He shouldn't even care. I couldn't really tell if he did. From his facial expression he obviously didn't. The hickey action told me the opposite though.

"That doesn't explain why you did it." I pointed out.

Seifer shrugged, jumping off the couch, "Call it spur of the moment!" He shouted over his shoulder, exiting the apartment.

I dropped back down onto my back, groaning in utter frustration at the ceiling.

* * *

_**First lovers spat.**_

I shook my head at Olette's posture, "No, no. Not like that, you wanna bend down properly at the hips and then swing your upper body forward. I know it's called 'head banging' but believe me, it takes the entire bust to pull it off properly." Olette's lips were pursed as she overviewed my instructions.

"Like this?" She asked and then proceeded in swinging her head up and down, hair flying every which way. I took a step back when I realized the hair was whipping my arms.

"Much better. Why are you asking me help with this anyway? You know Pence is a lot better at this shit then I am." I pointed out. Olette blushed a little, surprising me.

"He's taking me out on a date... To that bar he always goes to with his other friends we don't know the ID off." She always whined about those, not liking the fact that Pence actually had other friends to begin with. No matter. That wasn't the focal point at this moment.

"You guys are dating?" I asked, surprised because I hadn't seen this coming.

Olette's blush deepened, "Well... We've tried to date before but we never really tried properly. We've talked about it... or he mumbled and I was too shy to respond. That's the extend of it. Apparently he's decided to really try as he didn't mumble this time and asked me out properly."

"You and Pence?" I was dumbfounded. I just couldn't process the idea. Olette smacked my arm, "Shut up and focus! I need to know how to bang my head in order to fit in with those people!" Her hands were propped up sternly onto her hips, her eyes narrowed on me.

I grinned, "Alright, alright. So..." I moved behind her, prying her hands off her hips so I could place my own hand on her left hip, my other hand flat on the small of her back, "Now... I know you're trying to impress some people here, but stop when you feel dizzy or something. Here we go..." I murmured, pushing against the small of her back to guide her forward.

This is the moment Seifer decided to walk into the Parlor, interrupting my little head banging session with Olette. My hands were still holding her steady and guiding her, and when I realized Seifer had his eyebrows shot upwards, looking at a specific certain thing, I looked down and saw Olette's ass shoved neatly into my lap.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd believe you were cheating on me again." Seifer said cheerfully, walking over to the counter and jumping up on it so he could sit down. He nearly crushed the phone in the process, yet still managed to look graceful doing so.

I released Olette, taking a step back as she straightened herself, "You cheated on him?" She shouted at me, making me blink in surprise.

"What? No I didn't, I'm not even in a relationship with this guy!" I shouted back, pointing a finger at Seifer.

Olette didn't hear it though, "And here you were, whining about how he gave you a hickey. Considering your bad behavior, I would have marked you too. I would have dumped your ass if I was him!" She turned to Seifer, "Why aren't you dumping him?" Why didn't she ever listen to things I had to say? Seifer was beyond amused. Jackass...

Knowing Olette wouldn't listen to reason, I turned to him instead, "What's wrong with you? You can't just walk in here and make accusations that aren't true to begin with! I didn't cheat on you and you very well know it!" I'd walked up to him, shoving my finger against his chest, glaring up at him. I seemed to be doing that a lot when he was around.

"You were the one who said I didn't want a relationship, I neither agreed to that!" He shouted back, making me blink.

I then shook my head, "No, no, no! Don't you turn this on me. You didn't want to get to know me, neither did you want me to get to know you. That clearly states you don't want a relationship with me because in order to have a relationship, you have to share information on each other. And!-" Xigbar walked into the counter area of the Parlor, leaving his precious kitchen as he cleared his throat for my attention.

"Take it outside, would you?" He suggested, waving a hand towards the door. Seifer jumped off the counter, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the Parlor with him.

I pulled my hand out of his, "Hey! You can't just do that. You can't do this! You can't. You can't! You!" I frowned at myself and sudden lack of vocabulary and then threw my hands up in frustration, "Stop it! Whatever game you're playing, stop it! I can't follow! It annoys the hell out of me, I'm not having fun! Stop it!" I blurted out loudly, all the while trying to tone down the tension in my muscles. I was shaking.

I'd have expected Seifer to toss another line at me, piss me off some more. Maybe even smack me around a little since he did seem to like the occasional fight. Basically, I expected an explosion of arguments and violent physical retaliation.

Not a hug. I did not expect a hug.

My breathing hitched in surprise as he took a step forward, placing a hand on my arm so he could pull me too him the rest of the way. His arms wrapped around me, one hand holding the back of my head gently as he nestled my face into the crook of his neck, his own lips touching the side of my face.

"Hey... Shhh..." He murmured so softly, so sweetly, so gently... I didn't cry, but a tearless sob did escape my lips as I didn't understand what was going on and now he was comforting me, and although I knew I shouldn't, I accepted the comforting touch anyway.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling my nose softly into his neck as I slowly let him shush me, effectively calming down my rapid breathing from before. I was whispering a mantra of, "I don't understand you..." over and over and right now he was only answering with a soft shush, his fingers softly caressing my hair while the other hand rubbed my back soothingly.

When he deemed my breathing corrected, he slowly detached himself, but didn't move away completely. His hand was still on my hip and the other was pushing my hair back a little, "You think your boss will allow you to take a little break right now?" I shrugged at him, not as nonchalant as I would have wished the shrug to be, but I was still coming down the high of frustration.

"He wouldn't have kicked me out if it wasn't my lunch break right now. You got an hour." I told him, untangling myself from his hold as I still didn't know what he expected of me and now, I felt embarrassed because I hated it when I reacted so strongly to something.

Before I could lead the way to the apartment though, he noticed my blush. As I nearly turned to leave, he grabbed my chin. Not harshly, which is what was so strange about Seifer. Every time he touched me, it was gentle, and caring. His words never fit his actions...

Anyway, he turned my face to him, smiling just a little bit, "It's alright." He murmured. And I blushed even more because now his words did fit his current action.

"You better start explaining yourself..." I muttered out, walking off to the apartment complex. Once inside, I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was following me and he smirked as he knew I was checking. Rolling my eyes, I bounded up the stairs and then walked into the apartment, leaving the door open for him to close.

I sat down at the kitchen table. The couch obviously just didn't initiated things that would lead to conversation. Seifer grinned as he realized exactly what I was thinking, and sat down opposite of me.

"So?" I pressed, making sure I put some annoyance in my voice because I didn't want him to think I was truly interested.

Seifer shrugged, "You're quite cute, but not exactly what I'm looking for." He started out. I looked dully back at him, oh. Nice. Like I hadn't heard this a million times over already. I gestured for him to continue with my hand, making clear that that wasn't anything new for me to hear.

Seifer frowned at my easy acceptance, "You have serious self-esteem issues..." He muttered, shaking his head a little at me in bewilderment, "But I know you don't want to talk about you right now... so." He sighed, "Riku and I went to the army together. I was in the military as my father had and his father before him, etc etc. Family tradition. Riku joined because his father wished to straighten him out. As in literally, straighten the gay out of him." I winced at that and Seifer nodded in confirmation.

"Unfortunately, when I joined the military, Zanarkand suddenly decided they needed reinforcements and called upon the base I was training at. So..." Seifer wrinkled his nose, "We stayed a little long in the army than either Riku or me had planned on. Long enough for our other team members to figure out we are in fact gay." I grimaced. So he had been with Riku in that sense.

"Why are you trying to get into my pants if what you really want, is Riku?" I asked.

Seifer laughed humorlessly, "Riku is great, we had fun." I winced at that, but he ignored it, "He's in a relationship with Sora now though. Obviously whatever I had in mind for Riku, isn't going to work out and I really do think that you..." He leaned forward, smiling slowly, "Are indeed cute." He added softly.

I shook my head at him, "Nuh uh, buddy. Not going to work. You flirted with me before you were actually sure Sora was indeed dating Riku." Seifer grimaced, sitting back in his chair with a slight undignified pout plastered on his lips as he realized I hadn't fallen for his trick.

"Would it make you feel better if I honestly told you that I wish I could have a relationship with you?" He blurted out, sounding annoyed and uncomfortable. I blinked in surprise, "Why can't you?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "I shared. Now you share." He was going to leave me hanging on that? Ah man...

"The owner of the garage beside the Pizza Parlor is my uncle. Cid is his name. We aren't very close." I offered. Seifer nodded at that, "Look at this, we can talk like normal human beings..." He said, amusement lacing his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Both my parents are dead. Cid is my father's older brother. I went to an all boys boarding school, and figured out I was gay there. It was jolly." I added. I know I was short in my answers, but I really just didn't want to elaborate. I didn't like talking about myself. I just wasn't used to it. Nobody asked me for my information, so I never got used to having to share it.

Seifer surprised me by suddenly giving me more information on himself, He didn't answer my question to his earlier statement of course... But still, "I figured out I liked boys over girls early on. I kept it too myself for a long long time because I thought my parents would never, ever understand." He chuckled a little.

"But they do? How'd they find out?" I asked. Seifer blinked at my curiosity, clearing his throat a little, "High school prom. Corsages were still 'hip' back then. I didn't need one because my boyfriend would have most likely decked me if I'd shown up with one of those." He grinned and I grinned back.

"My mother kept pushing me to explain why I didn't need the corsage. She does that. It's like her trick, she knows that if she just keeps throwing questions into my face I will snap at some point or another," My eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise. I locked that knowledge away for later use. Seifer didn't notice that he'd given away a bit of information that came from the 'How to operate Seifer manual'. I returned my attention to his words, "Willing me to answer them and then finally I did of course, shouting at her that her son is gay and that a corsage would most definitely not help said son to get laid tonight." I winced at the idea, and Seifer nodded, laughing amusedly.

"Yeah, it was an interesting scene..." He shook his head, smiling still. I could tell he appreciated his parents a lot. His mother at least since I hadn't heard him talk about his dad. Yet.

"So they didn't disown you or anything?" I asked jokingly, getting off my chair to get us some drinks. Seifer remained silent for a moment, making me stop in my tracks, turning around to face him so I could see what was wrong.

"They didn't." He clipped out before adding, "You shouldn't joke about that subject so lightly." He wrinkled his nose, looking at the wall behind me quite intently, "It's not funny..." He muttered.

My eyes had widened a little because he just looked so different all of a sudden, "Sorry..." I mumbled, returning to the fridge.

Seifer snapped out of his little la la land, looking at me with a smirk, "I can't believe you didn't recognize my name... And..." He lifted his feet off the ground, plopping them down onto my kitchen table, "I can't believe you didn't google me yet."

I returned with a coke for him and one for me, "Can you see a computer here?" I waved my arm backwards, gesturing for the apartment in it's entire, "Cloud is weirdly reluctant to get one. I'm not sure why..." I shook my head, "Either way, how can you be so sure I didn't google you in the library or something?" I arched an eyebrow expectantly his way, and he just looked me over lazily, "You in a library?" I staid silent for a moment and then shrugged. He was right...

Seifer grinned at my easy acceptance, "I know you didn't because otherwise you would have mentioned it."

I breathed out, cracking my knuckles a little in a theatrical manner, "Are you a criminal?" I started out for the guessing game that was to come around the corner in a second.

Seifer grimaced, "Why do people always ask that one first?"

I grinned, "I'm surprised I didn't ask you sooner. Anyway, Are you..." I couldn't think of anything, but then suddenly I could, "Oh!" I shouted excitedly, making Seifer snort in amusement at the eagerness I was showing, "Are you a war hero?"

Seifer winced, "Nah, none of that I'm afraid. I left the military because my team made me. Forcefully and quite physically. Riku was kicked out, and I literally mean kicked out, as well." That didn't surprise me all that much. Over the years I'd met quite a few guys that had gotten beaten up by some noobs that believed their sexuality wasn't acceptable and needed to be punched out.

I rolled my eyes at the patethic-ness of certain kinds of people, "You made it out alive, obviously." I said, and I new I sounded pleased with that. Seifer could tell I was pleased he'd made it out alive. And now there was an awkward sort of pause hanging in the air between us...

Ok, so in the next moment, I moved so fast, I believed I was superman for a split second. Seifer was batman, because he moved just as fast and two supermans wasn't possible so he'd just have to do with the batman description.

He stood from his chair quickly, grabbing my waist so he could pull me off the table and onto my feet in front. I'd literally jumped out of my chair, making my way over the table to get to him faster. I'm surprised I hadn't broken my neck in the process. I suppose Seifer's reaction in steading me had helped in that sense.

That didn't matter though. What mattered is that in one moment we were sitting comfortable facing each other and the next I was in his arms, my lips leaving a trail of wetness on his neck as I kissed every inch of skin I could reach, with exception of his mouth as I had clearly figured out by now that he didn't want that. I'd tried for just a second, but he'd placed a gently hand on my cheek, silently shaking his head. Instead of pouting, I'd continued my assault by licking his throat.

So far he'd always been the one to take the lead, and right now I was extremely satisfied that I'd managed to take over. He dropped his head backwards, a small moan escaping his lips as my hands found their way beneath his shirt, fingers trailing softly over his tight stomach.

Moaning a little at the sight of him, I let my fingers find their way to his nipples, pinching just a bit as I pulled his earlobe between my teeth. His hands tightened on my shirt, his breathing quickening.

"What are you doing to me..." He whispered so soft, I nearly didn't hear it. I knew he knew what I was doing to him, so I supposed he was wondering about the things he was feeling. That's right, jackass! Now you know how I've felt these last couple of encounters!

I grinned against his neck, latching my teeth onto his skin as I let one of my hands slide down over his stomach, quickly finding it's way into his pants so I could squeeze him softly over his boxers. His head snapped back upright, his eyes wide in surprise for just a moment, right before they closed and he groaned loudly, his hands relaxing in their hold on my shirt as he melted against my touch.

Seeing him let go of whatever tightness he was always carrying around him, the utter content that was displayed on his face... my... "You're gorgeous..." I blurted out, not managing to keep that in.

Seifer didn't so much as open his eyes, "I know..." He muttered through a moan, his hips moving against my hand.

I smacked his arm with my free hand. I was smiling because god... "Arrogant prick." I announced. His eyes still closed, he smirked and then his hand trailed down my back, steadily cupping my bottom as he continued to work his erection against my palm.

"You're getting distracted by my awesomeness, stop it. Concentrate, Princess..." He whispered, his other hand pulling me flush against him, his lips open and pressing against my forehead. I'd forgotten he was this tall...

My breathing was heavy and ragged against his throat, as was his against my forehead. My eyes were now closing as well, his hand pressing firmly against my ass, creating friction. We were now buddy bumping my palm and although I would have found that amusing, I was too distracted by the feelings coursing through me.

I mimicked him by placing my free hand onto his own ass, squeezing it gently as I pressed against it, making sure I followed his pace so we wouldn't get out of sync. The friction became more rough, our breathing quickened.

I could hear him swallowing and then he moaned, licking his lips, "That's it... That's what I was talking about..." He murmured, his head tilting so his lips trailed openly over my forehead, making their way to my ear. He sucked the skin below my ear, and I knew he was making sure the hickey would stay as bright as it had been this morning. I didn't care at this point.

He suddenly bit me quite roughly, and I moaned loudly in surprise. Surprise because I actually liked it. Which was... well, surprising. He chuckled, letting go gently of the skin he'd marked twice by now.

"Couch." I said shortly, sliding my fingers into his belt loops so I could pull him with me as I walked backwards through the living room, making my way to the couch.

He nodded frantically my way, agreeing without issue. I grinned, "Lookit. We're compatible all of a sudden." I murmured, and he smirked in return, unhooking my fingers from his belt loops so he could push me back on the couch. My eyes widened as he let himself drop on top of me, no resistance on the way whatsoever. I squeaked as he nearly knocked the breathe out of me and he popped his head up with eyebrows arched skywards, "Did you just make that noise? It was really high pitched..." He pointed out, liking it a little too much in my opinion.

I glared, "Don't test me, Pretty boy. I can handle a case of blue balls - I'm not opposed to the idea of finding out if you can handle it yourself."

He just smiled, starting to unbutton my pants. I lay back on the couch, rolling my eyes, "Oh but of course, help yourself..." I muttered out sarcastically as I waved a nonchalant hand at my goods.

Seifer nodded in agreement, choosing to ignore the sarcasm as he started pulling off my pants, boxers in tow. I squeaked at the sudden fresh air and the fact that I'd gotten no warning whatsoever. I quickly covered my erection, glaring at him, "Hey-" I started, but he just laughed in return, kneeling over me as he kissed my cheek, "There it was..." I growled in frustration at the mention of my squeak, but then decided to let go as his hand pried my own hand away and then he gripped me firmly, my lips parting on a moan that didn't make noise, my eyes trying to summersault backwards.

I pouted in disappointment when he suddenly let go, but then I stared at him in complete and foolish... adoration - as he lifted his hand, spit in his palm and then with a grin returned his attention to my nether regions. I whimpered in delight at the feeling of his make shift lotion, gripping his hips tightly as I enjoyed the ride.

"Don't leave me hanging, Princess..." He moaned against my forehead, and then waiting patiently for me to undo his pants. Ok. I liked him a little better now. At least he told me what he wanted and didn't just expect me to think it up by myself.

He released me for a moment in order to shove his pants down to his ankles, much like he'd done with myself, and then knelt back over me, returning his attention to me. And this time I returned the favor, licking the palm of my hand before wrapping my hand around him and giving it a quick rub before I stilled my hand at the top, squeezed, and then settled into a rhythm.

I moaned because he moaned, he moaned because I moaned. He was brilliant, I was brilliant, everything was brilliant, "Fuck..." I whimpered and he nodded his head in confirmation, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted, his face looking beyond content.

As I was rather busy, I didn't hear the front door opening, neither did I hear anybody walk in. And even if I had, I'd probably ignored it and expected the person to leave upon viewing the scene that was taking place on my couch. Instead though, Seifer stilled his movements, his eyes opening so he could look at me, "Who has full view on my ass?" He asked in a whisper.

I ended the moan throughout the middle off it, blinking in surprise at the interruption. Groaning in frustration, I leaned up onto my elbow, looking over Seifer's shoulder. I frowned, "Roxas?"

It took us a moment to realize that the guest still had splendid view on Seifer's ass, and when Roxas announced a sheepish, "Hi." with a little wave of the hand to accompany it, Seifer and I suddenly snapped out of it, scrambling up onto our feet.

I looked around for my pants and then realized they were still stuck around my ankles. Pulling them up, Seifer mimicked my actions. Roxas chuckled, I'm not sure why.

I narrowed my eyes on the unwanted guest, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Sure... it was rude. Roxas knew me well enough to realize I couldn't possibly sound cheerful at this point as he'd stopped something quite incredible. Of course he couldn't expect me to be happy to see him.

He scratched his head, "I came to apologize for how careless I was with you in... previous encounters." He murmured, his eyes scanning over Seifer. Was that an appreciative glance? Oh hell no! Not going to happen, buddy.

I wrapped a possessive arm around Seifer's shoulder, who only snorted in return at my little jealous stunt, patting me on the head. I was surprised he didn't push me away.

"Nice ass..." Roxas said, using it as form of introduction. Seifer grinned, sticking his hand out towards Roxas. In the meantime, I glared as fiercely as I could manage in Roxas' direction.

"I'm Seifer." Seifer said, shaking hands with Roxas. I looked up at Seifer, frowning. He didn't have to earn it? The fuck...

Roxas frowned, "Riku's ex, Seifer?" He asked curiously.

Seifer wrinkled his nose, "I wouldn't exactly categorize me as an ex, but sure. We fooled around once or twice. I actually came down here after I... Recovered. Wanted to see how he was doing. Ended up meeting Hayner instead though, got..." Seifer smirked delightfully as he wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Distracted..." He finished huskily, making me blush furiously cause I had no idea what to do with myself.

"You told him he's dating my brother now, right?" Roxas cut into the moment. I pursed my lips at him, nodding. Ok, so Seifer hadn't heard it from me, but it had just slipped my mind really. It's not like Seifer wasn't aware now...

"Hey, I'm not here to start things up with Riku again. Like I said, we weren't much more then a fling. Military ya know? Being gay in there doesn't exactly make you the receiving end of the highest praise. But we understood each other, he was a good friend of mine and from what I heard he got as badly beaten up as I did. Just wanted to make sure he was alright." Roxas smiled at Seifer.

He's not interested in Riku my ass! Of course, at this point? Nobody cared what was happening in my head.

"He's doing good. Real good. Sora makes him happy and Sora keeps telling me how much brighter his days are now that Riku is in his life." We all three frowned at that.

"Riku making someone brighter?" Seifer asked, not entirely buying it. Roxas shrugged, not knowing what to tell him.

"Can Sora be possible any brighter anyway?" I asked in confusion. Roxas snorted.

"Jup!" He popped the p before looking back at the door and then back at me and Seifer, "I'm sorry I interrupted. I did knock and Cloud said you were home... so. Anyway, I won't be in your way much longer. I just came to tell you that I am sorry for how I treated you, it wasn't right... And I apologize for it. Also, we're moving." I blinked at the whole of it.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Yeah man, It's ok. Don't worry about it. I mean, sure I was a bit bummed about the whole situation for a while, but things got a lot clearer when Seifer decided to knock it out of me." I grinned toothily Roxas' way, knowing full well he'd think I was talking about sex. Of course that hadn't been the tool Seifer had used to knock Roxas out of my mind.

Roxas' eye twitched, which told me my aim had been perfect.

"Sex is an awesome remedy." Seifer said, nodding wisely Roxas' way. I couldn't help but smile up at Seifer, silently thanking him for playing along.

Roxas' eye twitched again. And then he shook himself out of it, "Anyway. You want the new address or should we just leave things as they are? Oh, I can give you Riku's number if you want it?" He directed the last bit at Seifer, and I wanted to kill Roxas for the suggestion.

I took the address so I knew where Roxas lived and I could plan out his murder later tonight too ease my nerves while Seifer of course took Riku's number and all I could do was glare. Once address and number had been written down, I shooed Roxas away. He left without issue, probably believing we'd pick up were we left off.

Instead though, the moment the door closed, "You're still going after Riku, aren't you?" I shouted at Seifer, groaning in irritation as my pants slid down my hips. I bend down, pulled them up and then made sure to tighten the belt.

He'd been grinning at my lack of grace in my attack and when he opened his mouth to reply, I held up a hand to stop him, "You know what? I don't want to hear it. The moment has passed, you should just leave." I clipped out.

Seifer shrugged, silently walking over to me and stopping by my side. He cupped my cheek and then leaned down so he could place a soft kiss on my cheek, "I really do wish things were different..." He murmured against my skin, and before I could ask what stopped him from making it real, he slid his hand off my cheek and walked out of the door.

* * *

_**A couple of months later. (Around the same time Cloud announces his life is a disaster.)**_

I sobbed in a fake yet dramatic manner at Olette and Pence's ceiling, my fingers pulling on my hair in frustration, "I can't help it! It's like my common sense just leaves the building the moment he enters my personal space. He pisses me off but turns me on at the same time, we argue so harshly that I end up shaking all over and then suddenly he's all tender and sweet. He shares info about himself whenever it damn well pleases him, and I can't do anything but take what he gives me! And then, to top it off with pure irritation, he pops in only once every two weeks or so for the following couple of months, without actually trying to piss me off or start anything! He just comes by, orders a pizza, sometimes he asks me how I'm doing..." I shook my head, "Every once in a while he'll catch me before I go into the apartment, nails me against the nearest wall, ravishes me beyond point of recognition and then takes off without a word! Worse! Sometimes he's in the apartment waiting to just tackle me down onto the couch! Aaaargh!" My teeth were gritted as I pointed my angry gaze at the couple. Olette and Pence were a couple now. They were taking it very slow, but they were together nonetheless.

Pence was sitting in the armchair on the left side of the couch, Olette propped up onto the arm of said armchair, her finders playing with Pence's hair as he was smoothing his thumb back and forth over her knee. They were disgustingly cute together. It was ridiculous. I smiled at them though, not being able to help myself.

"It does sound like he's got an agenda..." Pence murmured pensively.

_"No I don't hate you! Don't wanna fight you - Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you!" _She sang, making Pence smile up at her while I just looked dully back at her.

She shrugged, "Song by Relient K. Thought it was fitting." She explained simply. I grimaced, returning my attention to the ceiling, sighing as deeply as I could. I'd be bald by the end of the month at this rate, I'd never pulled on the hair as much until Seifer waltzed into my life.

Pence sighed and I suddenly felt his hand closing over my knee, asking for my attention. I pouted at him and he just squeezed my knee in form of sympathy, "Just... Go out with him. See what he wants. This is the first time he actually called you and warned you he was going to come over right? Maybe he wishes to play by the rules now... The..." Pence thought it over and Olette finished for him instead, "The regular dating rules. He asked you if you wanted to go. Actually asked your permission. Tell him yes and go with him on the date. You might actually have fun..." Olette smiled my way.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling somewhat defeated, "Alright. But if everything goes wrong, I'll be back on this couch and I'll whine... You hear me? I'll whine so loudly you'll want to kill yourselves just to end the suffering faster!" I threatened, smiling all the while. Olette and Pence shooed me away, telling me all was going to be fine.

Once I was back in the apartment, I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, dialing Seifer's number. He'd given it too me on one of his impromptu visits. My life was so fucked up...

He picked up on the third ring, _"Hayner?"_ I smiled at the surprise in his voice, but then frowned as I realized something. Pursing my lips, I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe I hadn't done this before. Actually, I could. I didn't think it wasn't right. That it was rude. That's why I hadn't done it before. He didn't leave me much of a choice at this point though.

I turned around, walking out of the apartment, through the hallway, and then back into Pence and Olette's apartment - A heavy make out session was taking place on the same armchair I'd left them at a minute ago. I grabbed Olette's laptop on the coffee table and made my way out of the apartment again.

They didn't even notice I was there.

Once back in my own apartment, I started the browser and then waited a moment for google god to load. Once there, I typed out Seifer's name, clicked enter and waited.

While it loaded, my phone rang and I quickly picked up, _"Kinda rude, don't you think?"_ Seifer sneered. I rolled my eyes, "I wanted to tell you that I agree on going out with you, but then I realized I needed to google you first. Give me a moment. I'll call you to agree or decline in a moment."

He chuckled, _"Sure thing, Princess."_ And then the line went dead, and I could now start digging.

What I found out, was the following... Seifer was in fact, Seifer Cahlahan Mead the third. His grandfather - Seifer Cahlahan Mead the first - was one rich motherfucker and had donated plenty to the charities Hollow Bastion had installed for numerous purposes. He became slightly famous within the circle of what we title "Higher Society", and was soon invited to many balls and events that took place every week or so within that circle. Seifer's father - Seifer Cahlahan Mean the second - married the girl that was standing in the spotlight, high school cheerleader, prom queen, eye candy among the debutants and then once that was settled, he became Mayor of Hallow Bastion. He retired the same year Seifer - Seifer Cahlahan Mead the third - entered the military and on his retirement speech (youtube - for the win) he stated clearly that he had high expectations for his son's future.

Why he hadn't told me about all of this himself, I couldn't really get. My most reasonable explanation was that he was known as the son of, and that when he realized I had no idea he was the son of, that he could maybe be himself a little and not just be the son of...

Of course, that was probably much too romantic of an explanation to fit to Seifer, but at this point, it's all I had.

I stared blankly at the laptop's screen, reaching for my cellphone beside me on the couch and dialing Seifer's number. He picked up on the second ring,_ "What's the verdict?" _Why hello, Hayner, it's nice to hear from you again.

"I'm no gold digger, I'll have you know." Hi to you too Seifer.

He chuckled, "I know." And I could hear the honesty in his voice, making me smile.

"That's one impressive resume you got hanging over you head." I pointed out.

He laughed again, "I know..." He murmured, obviously knowing that already.

I shrugged even if he couldn't see, "I like to point out the obvious." I reasoned.

"So? Am I taking you out or what?" He pressed.

I hummed, pretending to think it over, making him sigh in exasperation in return. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, fine. You're not a criminal, so I suppose I can go out with you." I thought it over for a second and then decided to add, "No more games, alright?" I said sternly, "These last couple of months have been torture. Stop. It." I clipped out. I sincerely hoped he would listen this time.

"Very well, Princess. I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow evening." So we were going to go clubbing. Alright then... "I don't dance!" I said quickly.

"Then I'll dance for the both of us." And he hung up.

* * *

So. While everyone assumed myself and Seifer to be a couple, you can now see how far off the grid everyone actually was. When I didn't sleep at the apartment, Cloud believed I was at Seifer's. Wrong. I was at Olette and Pence's like I always was before meeting Seifer and putting ideas in everyones minds.

I had no idea where Seifer lived. Maybe he lived at his parents, maybe he didn't. Did he live in Hollow Bastion or in Traverse Town? Maybe even Twilight Town? I wouldn't know because the man doesn't talk!

His visits weren't frequent, but they were regular, just often enough in order for me to be unable to forget him. Of course that was his purpose, I just knew it. He annoyed the hell out of me. I'd never liked mystery. I liked the familiar. Seifer was royally throwing my life around and was happy while doing it. I wanted to just... Tell him to leave me the fuck alone. Get out of my life! I couldn't though. I don't know how he did it, but he had this... I wouldn't go as far as saying that he had a power over me, but for lack of a better description... He just managed to stick around and push my buttons whenever it damn well pleased him.

I wanted to hate him for not giving me something real, I'm sure I did hate him for it, but at this point I wasn't quite ready to admit that I had any type of feelings for him. So far he was just the annoying, arrogant, egotistical pain in the backside that made sure I didn't get sexually frustrated. You'd think that would make me happy. Which it sort of did... Not the point! So not the point. The point was. I was sick of being toyed with. Tired of being used...

_**

* * *

A couple of hours before the date.**_

I swallowed nervously, walking shyly into the shop titled, 'Cid's Garage'. I never came in this place, I avoided it like the plague. I avoided Cid all the time. We never actually talked. We never saw each other either... Except. When I would go out, pizza boxes at the ready, preparing my scooter to go do my delivery round, Cid would stand by his shop's window, watching me leave. He didn't wave, he didn't move, he didn't say anything, just looked. A forlorn expression on his face. I knew I had the same expression on my own face... but never did I find the courage to remove the hatred my mother had installed within me the moment I could understand what hatred was...

Now though... Before Pence and Olette would make me feel better, cheer me up... They were a couple now, I sometimes felt like I was intruding. So although I still popped around their place regularly, whining about Seifer in the process, that's all that really happened. By the time I was done explaining my annoyance over my newfound lover that I couldn't exactly call a lover since he wouldn't allow it, they'd show that air a couple has... the one that tells you they wish to be alone and share a moment with each other.

Which I had no problem with, it's just that I felt very alone.

Maybe Cid wasn't as bad as mom made him out to be... He did take care of me after she was gone. He didn't have too... He could have dumped me in social services and be done with it. Sure, he kicked me off to boarding school, but I was starting to realize that it had been fair considering how annoying and irritating I was with him the first month I'd started living with him...

I knew our situation bothered him. I had heard him talk about it to Xigbar on numerous occasions. Xigbar always told him to give me time. That I'd realize things on my own at one point or another.

I breathed in deeply, steadying myself as I stood in the shop, looking around. They were most likely in the back, working on whatever in the actual garage.

The door had ringed though, that way they would know a customer was present.

So I wasn't surprised to see Cid coming out from the door that led to the Garage in the back, wiping his hands off on a nasty and greasy looking towel, only adding to it as his hands were beyond saving, grease wise, as well.

He had the welcoming smile plastered on his face and it faltered when he saw it was me. I saw his Adam's apple bob and then he scratched his head, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey kid." He said, his voice rough and low, like it had always been. I smoked on occasion, not often. Cid smoked like a chimney, it was ever-present in his booming voice.

I blinked at him, not really remembering what I was doing here, "Hey." I answered dumbly.

He pursed his lips. I did that. It was a family quirk or something, the pursing of the lips, "What can I do for you?" He asked.

I exhaled, not out of relief, but because I couldn't... I couldn't do this, "Nevermind." I told him quickly, turning around and practically running out of the shop.

_**

* * *

The date.**_

Things were not going according to plan. He was supposed to make me have fun, not piss me off. Was I pissed off? I'm not really sure at this point. I felt drained... He was constantly testing me and I didn't know how to react anymore. Nothing even surprised me anymore.

Which is why I was currently sulking over a vodka-coke, sitting in a small round boot, in the club Seifer had brought me at for the date. Seifer wasn't with me. Sora was. He of course wasn't sulking. He was as bright as ever, bouncing his head left and right on the rhythm of the music that was blaring through the club, smiling as he was looking over my shoulder.

Things were supposed to be about me and Seifer. Not Riku. Not even Sora. They weren't even supposed to be here...

_I was trying to make my hair look somewhat decent as I heard a knock on the door. Fingers still sticky with gel, I grimaced and opened the tap with my elbows as I shouted, "It's open!" Seifer let himself in as I dried of my hands and walked out of the bathroom to greet him. Which was me walking by him, saying hi and continuing on to the kitchen so I could get myself a glass of water._

_That had been the plan anyway, Seifer stopped me, taking a hold of my elbow so he could pull me against him, "No proper hello? Must I remind you that this is an actual date and not one of our usual impromptu encounters?" I rolled my eyes at him._

_"Surprise for me each time, not for you because you know everything that is happening, while I... Do not." I smiled tightly his way and he just patted my cheek in return._

_"Don't start pouting now, Princess. We're supposed to have fun tonight. Do things by the rules..." He murmured, arching an eyebrow my way. _

_I grimaced, "You bumped into Olette on your way up here, didn't you?" He grinned, nodding, "She has claws, I tell you." He informed._

_Before I could tell him I was very well aware Olette owned a pair of claws and teeth too for that matter, Seifer stopped me from doing so by framing my face gently, humming appreciatively as he gave me a slow once over, "Pretty..." He whispered, placing a long and soft kiss against my temple._

_"You're not very subtle when you wish me to shut up..." I murmured in return, not feeling all that offended that that had been most likely why he'd done that. He'd done it on numerous occasions over the last couple of months. I'd be angry, but it felt really nice..._

_"We have to go, We're meeting up with Riku and Sora at the Club's Entrance." He said and then added quickly, "Calm down. Yes I kept it from you because I wanted to see how you'd react... Probably not exactly for the right reasons... But I'm telling you now, aren't I? No more games... At least... I'll make you aware of what games I'm playing before I play them." He explained, reasoned... whatever. I was tired. I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want to argue. I just wanted to get the date over and done with and then start thinking on the following two options... Do I break up with Seifer or do I tell him I might be developing some sort of feelings for him?_

_When he'd told me to calm down, I hadn't even been upset to begin with. _

_"Alright, let's go then." I said with a smile, making my way out of the apartment, Seifer on my heels._

_"That's all? You're not mad?" He pressed and I just shook my head at him. _

_"A date by the regular rules, right? I'm doing it, I'm playing by the rules." I explained. _

I shook my head. I should have gotten angry and told him the date was off. I shouldn't have gone with him. I should just leave Sora to fend for himself.

On that note, "Aren't you worried? They had a thing together..." I asked Sora, who turned his head to give me his attention.

He shrugged, "Not at all. I trust Riku. He can dance all dances with Seifer tonight if he wants too, I don't care because I know he'll come home with me, not with Seifer." Sora grinned slowly, sipping his coke. Alright, so obviously he'd gotten a whole lot more secure about his abilities to keep a man satisfied.

Sora snorted, "I'm just surprised Riku dances at all!" He shouted happily over the music, returning his eyes onto the dance floor where Riku and Seifer were now dancing among a ton of other gay couples.

It was a view of half naked bodies, everywhere. Because so many people were dancing on a relatively small dancing space, a lot of the boys had started removing their shirts. That wasn't so unusual, it happened every time I went here. I actually participated in the near orgy striptease. I actually enjoyed it. I didn't tonight though, since although Riku and Seifer were still wearing their clothes, they were pressed up against each other quite closely since they didn't have enough space to actually put space between them. Not that Seifer would allow space between himself and Riku even if there had been space on the dance floor to do so.

I was jealous. But too tired to do anything about it. Seifer obviously didn't want a relationship with me and whatever he wanted to get out of me... I didn't understand. I was confused and now that I felt quite a good amount of jealousy, I could now admit in my mind that I felt more for Seifer than I wanted. Normally it would have made me angry to be used once again... I always had felt angry when Roxas dumped me over and over. Now though... I just wanted Seifer to leave me alone. And for real this time too.

I sighed heavily, sulking, depressed, everything negative and then downed my drink quickly, standing up to go back to the bar and get me another drink, "I have every intention of drinking myself silly tonight." I informed Sora and he quirked an eyebrow in slight worry at my lack of enthusiasm. I left before he could ask about it though.

I ordered another vodka-coke from the nice bartender behind the bar and then waited patiently as he resumed pouring drinks every which way. Plenty people, so it would most likely take a moment.

_I got out of Seifer's car, waiting for him to get out as well before crossing the street and meeting up with Sora and Riku who were standing in front of the club already, waiting for us before going in. _

_Sora met me somewhat halfway, giving me half a hug for a greeting. He looked as bright as he always did, and more so because his hand was still in Riku's, who was... I blinked. Well damn._

_"Nice catch." I grinned at Sora who pretended to swoon, making Riku shuffle uncomfortably on his feet. Sora kicked himself out of the fake swoon, smirking at Riku as he cuddled up against his side, "Oh come on, Riku. You know you're gorgeous!" Sora kissed his boyfriend soundly after the statement, and Riku suddenly seemed less reluctant to agree._

_"Hey Soldier!" Seifer shouted, making Riku grin in return as he quickly kissed Sora's temple before detaching himself and meeting Seifer halfway like Sora had done with me. They hugged it out and although I felt a little jealous at their particular closeness at this point, I knew they had only seen each other once after having both been beaten up. I was mature enough to know that this was just a friendly greeting... I think._

_"The cane is gone!" Seifer said, kicking Riku's leg gently, who then jumped once on spot, showing that his leg was fine, "Yeah, all healed." Riku confirmed._

_Seifer chuckled, "Good! Then you dance with me because Princess over there doesn't dance." He smirked my way and I knew my mouth hung open. I quickly closed it so Riku and Sora wouldn't wonder why I was reacting this strongly. I didn't want to get into it. _

_It was a blow to the stomach though. A harsh one. Obviously he'd known I didn't dance... Now he could dance all his dances with Riku instead, having a great excuse to explain why he wasn't dancing with me at all..._

I blinked out of my staring contest with the empty glass in front of me, looking up as a pair of fingers had snapped in front of my face, trying to get my attention. The music was loud, and it was way to hot in here. I was now passing beyond the stage we call "Tipsy".

I didn't know the guy and I knew he was trying to put the moves on me considering the slow slow smile and well... His hand on my hips probably gave me a pretty clear picture as well. He was about my own height, his hair pitch black and he had a pretty face to go with the nicely shaped body that was visible beneath his tight pair of pants and shirt. I preferred looser clothes on guys, but... tight was always very handy to get a good look before making any decisions. Had I not been on a date, I would have definitely given him a test drive.

"Sorry, I came here with a date." I told him honestly, wondering why I was even bothering considering Seifer wasn't exactly treating me like a date to begin with.

The guy lifted an eyebrow, cocking his head to the dance floor, "Tall blond, dry humping the Silverette?" He asked for confirmation, and I winced because now he knew I not only came with a date, but that my date was a jackass.

While I tried to figure out a way to tell him that, 'yes that was my date, I know he's evil but that's apparently how I like em - Goodnight...' He'd given me a gently smile, pulling me with him. He led me onto the dance floor and when he found a spot that pleased him, he turned towards me, placing his hands on my hips to pull me closer.

One dance couldn't hurt, right?

Gulping, I placed my hands on his shoulders, moving along with the rhythm he placed in our steps. He bend closer, his head beside mine, his lips brushing my ear, "Relax..." He whispered. I nodded, trying to do as he asked. The first song passed by quickly, but he didn't let go of me - simple kept on dancing and changing the pace of our steps to fit the next song. We basically just stepped every once in a while, while holding on to each other. Well hey! I can dance!

We kept dancing throughout the next four songs, and with each song I relaxed a little more. His hands slid upwards over my back, his hands closing gently onto my shoulder blades, hugging me closer to him so our bodies molded together, "Much better. Can I get you a drink without having you run off on me?" He asked, grinning a little. I... I was having fun.

I nodded at him and he grasped my hand, pulling me along with him over to the bar. After he placed his order, he leaned sideways against the bar so he could face me, reaching forward with a hand so he could toy with one of the spiky bangs that had fallen in my face, "You're a pretty one, aren't you... What's your name?" He asked.

"Hayner. Yours?" He smirked ever so slightly as I waited for his reply. Instead of answering my question, he stepped forward - closing all distance between us. His hand that had previously been toying with my hair, cupped my cheek - tilting my face upwards. His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him firmly. I was breathing fast, knowing full well what was about to happen. I didn't really want too. I didn't think so anyway. I was feeling a bit blurry at the moment. How many drinks did I drink again?

Could I do this? Did I want too? I pursed my lips a little. Not like Seifer was going to give me anything...

"Relax..." He whispered again, his lips inches from my own. Taking a deep breath, I nodded - closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle right before I felt his lips press against my own. My breathing hitched a little, the feeling that ran through me was surprisingly pleasant. I wasn't sure, I was feeling both happy and upset.

Finally someone was kissing me, making sure to show me they were pleased they were kissing me. Unfortunately, Seifer had played his game long enough for me to get trapped in it. Although the kiss was pleasant, what I really wanted was for Seifer to kiss me. He wasn't going to give me anything I wanted though. Seifer was out of my reach...

Resolved, I let my hands travel their way up over his arms, wrapping them around his neck. I could feel his lips forming into a smile at my action. Tilting my head up a little more, I moved my lips in sync with his. I was exploring the unknown yet so familiar, testing.

Soon after, he ended the kiss but still kept a hold of me. Smiling, he took one of my hands and led me through the club. I frowned a little but followed him a little hesitantly. Looking back I tried to see the others, but this club was formed in an angle so they weren't in my line of vision at all, and neither was I in theirs. My frown deepened when he led me into the bathroom. My ears ringing a little as the music wasn't quite as loud in here. The bright light and lack of sound made me realize I was a lot more drunk than I thought I'd been.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled instead of answering me. Again. I tugged onto his hand, wanting him to let go off me.

"Relax..." He repeated once more. I shook my head, tugging onto his hold again.

"No, I will not relax! Let go off me." I ground out. He still hadn't let go off me and his hold was tight enough that I couldn't manage to force him to let go. My eyes widened a little, and I stepped backwards as he tried closing the distance between us. I gulped as my back hit the wall, his hands placing themselves on either side of my head, trapping me there.

"I don't want this. Leave me alone." I tried to reason calmly, hoping that may work better.

"You didn't seem so reluctant earlier.." He pointed out. I scowled, "Although that is true, we'd only been kissing then. I'm not going to be your quickie in the club's bathroom so you can get off and be happy until you find your next prey!' I spat out. He laughed softly, toying with my hair again.

"I don't take no for an answer..." He whispered. I cringed, "That's illegal you know?" I stated, nervously, trying to wriggle my way out of his make shift cage. I will not resort to violence. I will not do it. We can still work this out with words...

"What will you do about it? I know you want this, don't deny it." He pressed his chest against me, and that was it. I flattened my hands on his pecks, pushing him away roughly so he was forced to take a couple of steps away from me.

"I am not denying anything! A kiss? Sure. A hand job or more in a dirty bathroom? No thank you! I've had enough of your kind!" I shouted, suddenly more frustrated with my situation revolving around Seifer than the guy trying to force a quickie out of me.

"Feisty. I like it." He answered. I rolled my eyes, "Will you get the hint, Jackass? Get off!' I sneered. I yelped in surprise as the idiot was suddenly pulled violently away from me. My eyes widening when I saw it was Seifer who had done so.

"As he said. Get off of him. He said no, and you will respect that. Now please leave and nothing too horrible will happen." Seifer's voice was calm but firm.

The idiot grinned, "You didn't seem all that attentive to Hayner earlier this evening. If you had paid a little more attention to him, maybe he wouldn't have strayed..." The mocking in this guy's voice was very heavy and I didn't like it.

Seifer shoved him towards the door, letting him go as he stepped towards me. I figured he was going to get angry at me now, but instead he pulled me against his side, "How I treat my dates doesn't concern you, asshole. What does concern you is that I am a very jealous person by nature. If I were you I wouldn't want to push me and find out what the consequences are..." Seifer suggested.

The guy laughed, "You might like to know that he was kissing me rather enthusiastically before." He winked at me and I grimaced.

Seifer chuckled, gently tilting my head up, kissing the corner of my mouth. My heart jumped in my chest and I suddenly couldn't breathe... Although he hadn't kissed me on the lips, this was the closest he'd gotten too ever since that very first and last kiss we'd shared in the Pizza Parlor.

Seifer turned his gaze over to the guy, "Hmm, yeah I saw that. I pissed Hayner off before by flirting with another guy... You probably saw that otherwise you wouldn't have put the moves on my Princess in the first place. Hayner was trying to get back at me. Now that you have served your purpose, you may go."

The guy muttered out a sarcastic "Princess" below his breathe and then before he turned around and left, he gave me a narrowed look.

Once he was gone, I exhaled in relief, "Thanks." I told Seifer who was currently glaring at me...

"What the hell were you thinking? If I hadn't seen him take you into the bathroom, God only knows what would have happened! Don't you fear for your behind at all?" He shouted, taking a step away from me.

I stared dully back at him, "I can take care of myself, thank you. If it had come to that, I would have fought him off. I'm not a complete Princess, I'll have you know." I crossed my arms over my chest and started walking out of the bathroom, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get stupidly drunk, more so than I already am, and sulk over the fact that my date!" I shouted at him, smacking his chest because I was just _that_ frustrated, "Doesn't give a damn about me!" I shook my head, grimacing at the slight stab poking my heart area, "You didn't come in here because you were jealous... You came in here because you figured I couldn't take care of myself. Thanks Seifer, you..." I gritted my teeth, turning around to face him again so I could smack his shoulder, "You make me feel worse than any guy has ever made me feel. And considering nobody has cared to figure out what an awesome boyfriend I'd make, that's pretty impressive." I shrugged and then walked through the short and small hallway that would bring me back to the bar and dance floor, "Congratulations!" I shouted angrily over my shoulder.

Whatever happened next, I couldn't remember because alcohol had become my new lover.

_**

* * *

The aftermath. **_

"WAKE UP!" Someone shouted. And when I realized it was Cloud, I did wake up quite instantly. He never shouted. He never was upset and right now he sounded upset. I popped my eyes open, wondering what the hell was going on and when I saw Cloud was butt naked, I shot up, sitting quite instantly.

The groan beside me had me looking over and I realized Seifer was butt naked and... present. Too. What the fuck?

I jumped onto my feet and then regretted it instantly, "What? What, what?" I shouted at the monstrous headache making itself present. Grabbing my head, I fell back down on the bed. Seifer was starting to wake up now, his eyes were open anyway.

"Why is Cloud naked? No offense, you're pretty as a picture, but..." While Cloud frowned down at his own nakedness, Seifer looked at me, seemingly confused, "I thought we were into monogamy..." He muttered. And now I wanted to kill him. He was still capable of being sarcastic while hungover? Well, shit.

Cloud suddenly lost it, throwing his hands up in the air and gripping his hair in frustration as he quickly marched his bare ass out of his bedroom. I glared at Seifer, laying back down on the bed, pulling the cover over my head as I pretended to go back to sleep. I hoped he would just leave without actually trying to talk to me.

"Princess?" He asked. I growled, "Fuck you, Seifer." I muttered, pushing my head underneath a pillow. I could feel him moving around the bed beside me, and as I nearly did an internal happy dance because I figured he was leaving, he obviously decided to do the opposite, his naked self now pressed up against my own naked self.

I inhaled sharply as his hand softly held onto my hip, his erection nestled comfortably against my bottom. I squeezed my eyes shut firmly as I could feel his breath on my neck, "Hayner...?" He tried and I wanted to kick myself for nearly falling for it. But I didn't! So I held on tightly to the pillow, hoping he'd get the hint and leave without me having to do anything.

Because if he made me do anything, I wouldn't kick him out...

I didn't like him, not at all. He pissed me off, he hurt me over and over, he was secretive and beyond aloof. So yeah, I didn't like him. I couldn't hate him though... For some stupid reason, I couldn't hate him. Not only did I not hate him, I was pretty sure at this point that I loved the Jackass. Capital J.

So no, I couldn't make him leave because what I really wanted was for him to stay and open up to me, to care about me. For him to let me care about him. The undying love I'd felt for Roxas had actually just been my dick wishing for attention. With Seifer? We hadn't even had sex yet. The occasional hand job had occurred, but that was about it... I wasn't sticking around and letting him play with me because of sex. There was no sex. Which is how I'd come to realize I was sticking around and letting him play with me because I had actual feelings for him.

I knew he was about to say something, but he didn't because Cloud walked back into the room, going for his closet. I staid still and so did Seifer. I still wanted Seifer to believe I had gone back to sleep and Seifer probably just... whatever.

Once Cloud was back out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him, Seifer spoke, "Talk to me..." He murmured and I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to react as I could hear the genuine apology hanging in Seifer's tone of voice.

No more talking. I'd talked enough. He wasn't getting anything out of me anymore.

He kissed my shoulder, "I wish I could be with you... I just. My situation doesn't allow it." Ok... That was a little more information than I usually got. Now I was curious and I wanted to know what the situation was that stopped him from making his wish come true. I scoffed. Like I could be his wish...

And because I'd scoffed, obviously my act of sleep, was no longer. Seifer chuckled, "I knew you weren't sleeping." He sounded cheerful and that just wouldn't do. Untangling myself from him, I moved over to the edge of the bed, sitting up so I could look down at him sternly, "What the fuck, Seifer? You can't just funny your way out of this. You screwed up, bad. Why are you even bothering to talk to me. I gave you a clean break last night. Take it, damn you! Leave me alone!" I whisper shouted at him, not wanting Cloud or Tifa to hear.

Oh hey... Tifa was here. I'd forgotten completely. I glared at Seifer, "You make me forget things!" I accused him.

He blinked and then shook himself as he then sat up as well, "You're not the only one who's screwed up!" He whisper shouted back, and the sudden pain writing itself all over his face shocked me. He looked so fragile all of a sudden, I couldn't move or react or anything...

"Certain things are expected of me. If I don't do those things, I don't get what I need and I'll disappoint. I've disappointed before and I'm very set on the idea of not repeating that mistake..." He grimaced at the bed sheets, his expression pained, still, "I... If things were different than maybe... But they aren't!" He shouted. I'm not sure I understood what he was saying. He didn't give details, just talked about something in particular without describing it to me. It was severely annoying.

"I wish they would allow it. They won't though, I know this." He wasn't shouting anymore, he just sounded sad now. And like the patethic loser I am, I wanted to hug the sadness out of him. I didn't though, thank you very much.

He swallowed a little and then turned to look at me, "When I saw you with that guy last night? I've never felt anything quite that painful before... I came to the bathroom because I was jealous... Don't you think otherwise." He muttered and then he got off the bed, starting to reassemble his clothes.

System of a down's Marmalade was playing loudly in the background, coming from the bathroom next door. I knew Seifer was leaving. I didn't really know what to do at this point. This was the first time he was actually going to do what I asked him to do. I'm not sure how I knew it, but I knew.

So, while feeling a bit numb, I got up as well, put my clothes back on and followed Seifer out into the living room. Cloud passed us on the way, returning to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Tifa quickly explained what happened when we got back from the club. I would have been amused at the fact that we'd all danced around naked on Doris Day's daisies song... but I still felt numb. I showed Seifer out of the door and once he was gone, I mutely returned to my bedroom and crashed down onto my bed to sleep things off.

* * *

You'd think I'd be able to move on after that. He'd finally given me what I'd wanted from the very beginning. To leave me alone and be gone. I wasn't though, the numbness I'd felt when he'd made clear he was going to leave, had stuck. I kept on feeling it for the next couple of weeks. Although my life had gone back to it's familiar routine, I was on auto-pilote and not aware of anything that happened around me.

Seifer only showed up once. The same day Cloud announced he was moving out.

_I knew someone had come into the apartment without knocking. I knew it wasn't Cloud. I figured it was Seifer, but I didn't look away from the television screen as I ate my pizza slowly._

_He stood by the side of the couch for a while, waiting for me to look at him, but I didn't. _

_"Hayner." He asked, and I didn't respond._

_I breathed in sharply as he suddenly crouched down in front of me, his hands framing my face. His eyebrows were pulled down in form of worry and he looked just as exhausted and horribly depressing as I felt. _

_"Seifer..." I protested lamely, but he didn't listen, just pushed me back onto the couch, lying down on top of me._

_I sobbed, whimpered, moaned... I'm not exactly sure, I made a startled noise that edged on the sound of pain because what Seifer did next not only shocked me, but pleased me while it hurt me all at once._

_His hands were still framing my face and I'd made that noise because suddenly he'd placed his lips over my own. I'm pretty sure I cried because of the gentleness, the softness and the tenderness. He was being so careful and attentive... I wanted more but it just hurt. _

_"Kiss me back..." He pleaded and I didn't... I couldn't. I wanted too, more than anything, but he hadn't come here to make his wish come true. He'd come here in hopes things could go back to the way they were. And they couldn't... I couldn't put myself in that position anymore. I was done being used._

_I'm not sure how it happened, I was dazed... but a moment later we were suddenly naked and Seifer was lying back down on top of me, surprising me yet again with another kiss. He brushed his lips back and forth over my own, licking my bottom lip before he gently sucked it into his mouth, "I miss you..." He murmured so soft, and he still sounded sad because never did I kiss him back._

_I wasn't sure what he was hoping to achieve with this either. What I did know is that he was in as much pain as I was and that just made me wonder whether he was stupid or not. Whatever was keeping him from making his wish become a reality, must be extremely important to him because otherwise he wouldn't let himself bask in the glory of misery._

_I wanted to ask him, but Cloud interrupted. He walked in, not caring that we were obviously busy and stood by the side of the couch until both Seifer and I had covered ourselves with the blanket after having sat up on the couch to give Cloud the attention he obviously was seeking._

_"Seifer? You have an apartment?" Seifer, completely dumbfounded with the whole situation, shook his head. And now I knew that he lived with his parents._

_"Congratulations, you live here now." Whut? "Any good at making Pizza's? Because I'm quitting in..." Cloud looked at his watch and then nodded, "In about two minutes if you guys answer fast enough..."_

Seifer didn't come to live with me. He didn't stay long after Cloud had left again. Whatever had made him show up in my apartment that evening, I figured I would never find out.

The next day, I'd gone to Cid's apartment across town. He'd been surprised to find be behind his front door but stepped aside and let me in nonetheless. I didn't say anything... I just walked over to his couch, sat down, opened the pizza box I'd brought with me and started eating said pizza while watching whatever he was watching on the television. It took him a couple of minutes, but he soon sat down beside me, resuming his dinner and movie, not asking me any questions and just letting me be. I liked him a lot for that.

While I still continued to visit Pence and Olette regularly, I spend my evenings at Cid the following weeks. We avoided the subject of my parents masterfully, knowing full well I wasn't ready to talk about that yet. I was ready to meet Cid and see who he really was, I was willing to let him in and I was very willing to let go of the hatred my mother had installed within me against my father which I'd then reflected upon Cid when I couldn't take it out on my father.

We did simple things, Cid made us dinner, I'd pick a movie. I'd make him dinner and then he'd pick a movie. It moved on quickly to sharing movie interests and we'd joke about the fact that he only liked old movies and that I only liked the movies that had come out recently. _"Nowadays kids don't like to watch anything that doesn't have 3D in it. It's ridiculous."_ That was Cid's claim.

We talked about how his shop was growing in number of clients lately and that he was going to start looking for more employees since he and Leon could barely handle the shop on their own what with all the commissions. He asked me what I had planned for college, if I had any plans for it. I'd then made clear that I should have started college two years ago already and that I didn't feel like I missed out on anything now that I didn't go. I just didn't want to go to college. I didn't feel the need too. I was happy with my job at the Pizza Parlor, and if for some reason that didn't work out one day, I'd just get another job that was in the likes of those.

And then one evening, the light and fun topics were pushed aside for something completely different...

_"You gonna tell me why you showed up here that first evening? Don't get me wrong, kid. I'm pleased we seem to be getting along, it means a lot to me, alright? I just wish to find out what set you off and made you decide." Cid asked this while he shoveled some rice into his mouth, followed by grilled bits of chicken dripping with a yummie curry sauce. His eyes were on me and he'd turned the television off so I was obliged to return the gaze._

_I grimaced his way, eating some more chicken before answering, "Shit. Well, you probably figured I'm gay by now. You sure you wanna talk boy issues with me?" I grinned as Cid did frown a little bit at that. I knew he had no issue with my sexuality, with anyones for that matter. I just also knew he hadn't done this kind of talk before._

_"Start out by telling me his name, tell me how you met and then tell me what the problem is now." Cid instructed, more rice in his mouth._

_I sighed heavily, "Yeah, that's the thing. It's not just one boy..." I murmured. Cid's eye twitched and I chuckled, shaking my head, "No! No. I don't have more than one boy... I just mean that the problems I have with this particular boy, are problems that have taken place with the boys before I met him. Apparently I'm not boyfriend material..." I murmured, feeling uncomfortable and a little fragile because I was still hurting._

_"Well that's just ridiculous! Anyone would be lucky to have you!" Cid protested, putting his plate on the coffee table beside him._

_I smiled at him, "Yeah, but you're supposed to say that. You're my uncle." I pointed out and then faltered slightly because I hadn't actually acknowledge that he was... ever._

_Cid grinned, "It's alright. The title won't swallow you hole and spit you into oblivion. It aint gonna hurt. I'm your uncle, kid. Whether you like it or not." _

_I put my plate beside his, "I know you are. And I now know as well that none of the issues between mom and dad were your fault. Mom just had a really hard time dealing with the fact that dad skipped out on her. It was wrong of him to leave her when she was pregnant. I know that, you know that, she knew that... I'm sure even dad knew this." I mumbled, finally letting this subject fall out of my mouth._

_Cid grumbled a little, sitting back on the couch to rub his belly, "Your father was what was called a "scoundrel" back in the day. He was my little brother, so I loved him. But right in his mind? I don't think so. I agree, he shouldn't have left your mother as he did and I tried to reason with him over the following few years, it just wouldn't get in. He hadn't been in love with your mother and he had some severe commitment issues. The moment he saw a way out, he took it and never looked back. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I really am. Your mother though... I tried giving her child support for years, sending it to her by mail and hoping she'd take it because I knew she needed it for you. She always send it back though. I know it wasn't my place, but since your father wouldn't do it, I believed I had to step up. Which is also why I took you in when your mother died." Cid patted my shoulder, letting me sink it all in. Mom had died because of a tumor. They didn't get it on time and she was just gone one day... I didn't like to think much about it, I missed her a lot, but I'd managed to slowly accept the fact that she was now gone and continue with my life. I'd always miss her. _

_As for my father... He died in a motorcycle accident. I didn't know. Not until Cid took me in after my mother had died. Dad had died a couple of years before my mother and when Cid got me..._

_"It was like getting back a piece of him, you know? I couldn't just let social services take you." Cid murmured, finishing my thoughts._

_We continued to talk about them the rest of the evening. Cid introduced me to my father through childhood stories. Apparently my dad was a master at pranks and put Cid through hell when it came to their parents._

_"Are they still alive? My grandparents?" I asked carefully._

_Cid smiled, "Your grandmother is. Tough little lady, she'll love you if you let her." _

_I told Cid about my mother's many boyfriends, I'd never been bothered by them - so I talked of them with a grin on my face as most of the tales were quite adventurous._

_"Are you serious? Shit. What did you say?" Cid was obviously amused._

_I grinned, "I told him he didn't need to play father figure and be nice with me in order to get into my mother's pants. Adding that she seemed pretty willing if he just stopped trying to be my new dad. Mom preferred one night stands really." I grimaced at that and Cid did too. _

I was still hurting. I missed Seifer and I wished things could just work out. Since they couldn't though... I just tried to deal with it. I was better now. This was nice. I didn't think I had, but I'd missed Cid.

_**

* * *

A couple of more weeks later - The housewarming.**_

"He's hurting, you know." Tifa whispered in my ear, distracting me from my staring contest with the brothers living room window. I was a little detached from everything, and I hadn't exactly felt like coming to the housewarming, but I'd promised Sora and you can't break a promise made to Sora. He just didn't accept it and he'd made sure to call me an hour before the housewarming started so he could make sure I'd be there.

Sighing, I turned around to face my ex-roommate's best friend, "Who? Not Cloud. He seems to be doing pretty great now that he's confessed his love for Leon and that Leon seems very happy returning those feelings." I muttered out. I was happy for them, I really was. They were good together, I could see it in the way Leon handled Cloud, very gently and slowly, I think Cloud appreciated that. And Cloud managed to knock sense into the thick skull that is Leon.

Tifa shook her head at me, "I meant Seifer." Ah, so they had become friends like they'd promised to each other that afternoon she'd decided to take over my room.

"You see him often?" I asked nonchalantly. Tifa grinned, knowing I was trying to be nonchalant, and obviously, I was failing, "Well, yeah. He's crashing at my place at the moment until he finds his own place." My eyes widened. What the hell did I miss?

Tifa patted me on the head, "Yeah, some things went down over the last couple of weeks. Seifer has been... reforming, or whatever you want to call it." I sighed heavily, grimacing a little.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it..." I walked away from hear, wanting to find a bathroom in order to be able to stick my head under cold water to ease myself the fuck down, "I'll just end up hurting again." I threw over my shoulder at her, leaving the living room and finding that bathroom.

_**

* * *

Two weeks later.**_

Cid had decided to show me how things worked in his shop. I'd asked him why and he'd told me that Leon and Cloud were going to get themselves a nice little niche of their own in the city and that Leon would have to find a job there at some point or another to avoid having to travel this far back and forth. That was the reason, Leon was leaving and Cid hoped I had an interest in mechanics so I could quit my delivery boy job and work for Cid instead. So now I worked in the garage from nine in the morning until three in the afternoon, had a two hour break and then did an evening shift at the Parlor to finish off my day.

When I'd told Cid I wasn't sure I was interested in working in the garage, he reminded me that I didn't really care what kind of job I did. He needed a new employee, and the pay was better then at the Pizza Parlor. It was win win for both of us. So I agreed and he'd been showing me the ropes over the last couple of days. I wouldn't be able to do what Leon did for a while, but he definitely needed someone behind the counter and although Cloud wouldn't believe it, I was pretty good with paperwork...

Cid was pleased when I'd taken the initiative to find him another employee who would actually be able to do what Leon did, and I knew Leon felt a lot better about leaving the place now that Cid was taken good care off. Zell was an alright guy, a bit funny on some borders. His taste in music was questionable. I'd caught him shaking his ass on barbie girl one afternoon and instead of being embarrassed he'd claimed that it was a classic that couldn't be ignored. I'd shrugged, because I really didn't know what to tell him.

Cid seemed to get along with him fine, they bantered and joked a lot in the garage and Cid liked that Zell liked me fine as well. Cid had suggested I ask him out, but one thing was certain, Zell wasn't gay. And he reminded me a bit of Seifer... It made me feel a bit weird so I tended to just avoid him if I could. If I couldn't though, I managed.

I was working on some receipts when Tifa walked into the shop, waving with a bright smile my way.

"Hey squirt! How you doing?" She asked, ruffling my hair. I dropped the receipts, patted my hair back in place while giving her a minor glare. She could do worse so she didn't get the major glare.

"How can I help you?" I asked in my working voice.

She wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm bored." Shit, that's never a good sign. Tifa continued, "Now that Leon and Cloud are a happy, bright in the sky, out and proud, rainbows everywhere, gay is awesome, couple... I don't have anymore projects... So..." I grimaced as she leaned onto the counter, giving me a pointed look, "You'll be my new project!" She announced cheerfully. This wasn't good. Houston! We have a problem!

"Don't do it Tifa... I don't like you all that much to begin with!" She scoffed, obviously not believing a word I said.

"Come on. It won't do you any harm. I just feel bad for making you feel bad at the housewarming. I shouldn't have brought him up, you've moved on and now I accept that. I'm sorry..." She apologized. I gave her a tight smile, "It's alright." I murmured.

She grinned, "Great! Now on that moving on subject... I know this really cute guy from work, he's new and doesn't really know anybody. I thought maybe I could set you guys up on a date?" She looked so annoyingly hopeful...

"I don't know, Tifa... A blind date?" I cringed a little at the idea.

Tifa shrugged, "What's the worse that can happen? I mean, if you guys don't hit it off boyfriend wise, you may just make a new friend. He needs both, really. New in town, remember?"

I frowned, "What about Seifer?" I edged carefully, wondering if he was still crashing at her place.

"He solved his issues, found himself a place. He's not on my couch anymore, Hayner. You have nothing to worry about." She reassured.

I sighed heavily, "Fine. But only because you helped me figure out how rent works a month ago!" She'd told me I owed her. I was paying her back with this.

"Awesome!" She agreed, turning a little as the door leading to the garage opened. Cid smiled broadly as he saw Tifa, "Hey sweetheart! Long time no see. What have you been up too?" And that's where I spaced out and continued to work on my receipts since I didn't want to know the details of Tifa's life.

I was interrupted by Zell though, bumping me in the shoulder, "Who's she...?" He asked, sounding wonderfully amazed as his eyes raked over Tifa's fine body shape. I didn't need to be straight to know Tifa was a catch.

"She isn't seeing anybody. Go for it." I mumbled absentmindedly. And going for it he did. I only looked up from my receipts once to see that Tifa had smacked Zell across the face. Zell had been grinning, murmuring that she was feisty and that he liked it. Tifa had hugged me goodbye on her way out, whispering in my ear that I should give the idiot her number.

Weird, weird people.

_**

* * *

The date.**_

I was pulling on my hair in frustration, trying to calm down the nerves. Fuck. Shit. Double fuck and shit! I grabbed the pot of gel and smeared another healthy amount of it into my hair, trying to righten it. Why did it have to be uncontrollably annoying today? Why not tomorrow? I couldn't go on a date with bed hair. I knew some people thought it sexy, but I wanted to look presentable, nice. I was done being used I'd told myself, no more wacky relationships that weren't relationships to begin with. If I was going on a date sporting bed hair that looked like I'd recently been fucked all the way to next Sunday, it wouldn't give the right impressions.

I didn't really know what to expect of this guy, I'd called Tifa to tell me where she wished me to meet him, his name was Brad Willis and he worked as the new coach in the high school she worked at. She'd given me the address of a small cafe in Hollow Bastion. We'd both meet halfway that way and the date wouldn't be too official if neither of us when to pick up the other. Meaning that this was more of a friendly meeting that could possibly turn into a date later if things went well. But it didn't have too. I liked that, gave me options. I liked options.

I changed my pants for the hundredth time, wondering what a high school coach would like for a look on his date. High school coach that was gay? Man... the drama. I wonder if he had a hard time making the football team respect him... Oh fuck, what if he was a closet case? I didn't want to date a closet case. Right. Friend. If something didn't please me, I could just call it quits and be his friend instead. I could tell Tifa her new project could be getting her new boy in town friend - out of the closet.

I inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly to ease myself down before I nodded at myself in the mirror. Cloud had left his closet here and it had a large mirror where I could see myself in completely. I'm not sure why I hadn't moved my stuff into this bedroom yet, it had a window and was much bigger. Maybe I could get Brad to help me figure out what to do with the room.

Cid knew about the date and told me I could borrow one of his cars parked behind Garage, once I'd picked one out that looked not too expensive but not too poor either, I drove off - off to Hollow Bastion.

The cafe was easy to find, it was right across from the hospital - and I'd been in the hospital before to get my stomach pumped after my twenty-first birthday because of alcohol poisoning. That had not been a good birthday. And of course, Demyx worked here and Zexion worked in the cafe I was supposed to meet Brad. I was glad Zexion wasn't working a shift while I was on my date, I didn't need people starting gossip. I doubted Zexion would be the type to start gossip, but if he saw, he'd most likely tell Demyx and Demyx was the kind to gossip.

I parked the car on the hospital parking and then made my way over to the cafe. There was a little bell in the corner, informing the people who worked here that there was a customer coming in. It was nicely warm in here and I started taking off my coat as I looked around the cafe to see if I could recognize Brad. Tifa said he was tall and blond. Not much to go on, but I could also just say his name out loud and see who'd react.

As I scanned my eyes over the area, I nearly died of a heart attack when my eyes landed on Seifer. What was he doing here? Why was he here? He couldn't be here? I was on a date! I was starting to move on! Things were going good again!

Angry and logical completely thrown out of the window, I marched over to him, pointing my finger at his chest, "What the fuck are you doing here?" I whisper shouted and I quickly took a step back when I realized he was just as surprised to see me.

Oh fuck. I gritted my teeth, crossing my arms over my chest. He mimicked my actions.

"Brad Willis?" I asked and Seifer grimaced, "Yeah, that was supposed to be my blind date." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "No kidding. Mine as well! Either Tifa has planned a threesome or she's got a lot more balls then I thought her able to carry. And while I'm on balls, why the hell are you dating? Aren't you supposed to be running after Riku?" I was sitting down in the boot and Seifer followed my lead, glaring at me.

"If you hadn't ignored my calls and made very clear that you didn't wish to speak to me any longer, I might have been able to explain!" He shouted at me and I blinked looking around the cafe. People were looking and Seifer and I both nodded, simultaneously deciding to tone ourselves down.

I had ignored his phone calls. I just didn't like to talk about it. I'd kept it too myself this entire time, "You screwed up bad!" I reminded him.

Seifer scoffed, "Because kissing a random guy in a club isn't just as bad? I'm not saying what I did was good, I'm just saying we screwed up just as bad as the other." He smiled slowly as I didn't know what to tell him there. I still believed I didn't nearly treat him as badly as he did me, but he did kind of have a point there.

"Instead of arguing with me all the time, why didn't you just tell me how you truly felt?" He asked softly. Shit. Of course he knew. Tifa must have told him. If not she, Olette. Women had their fucking ways.

"I shouldn't have had too. It's not like it would have changed your plans." I muttered.

Seifer closed his eyes, looking pained, "You're right. I was a Jackass, with a capital J. And I can't take back what I put you through. I get that you don't want to be with me that way anymore. I get it alright? I don't deserve it after what I did. I just wish you'd let me explain. Not because I want you to change your mind about moving on, but because I just... I need to explain to you that although I was a Jackass, maybe the Capital J in that title isn't absolutely necessary..." He murmured, looking down at the table.

"Have you decided on your order?" A cheerful voice interrupted. I looked dully up at the girl, recognizing her. I frowned, "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. She smiled brightly, framing her name tag between her fingers, "Yuffie is the name. Can't know me from here, this is only my second day. Too old to be in the same school... Hmmm. Where do you work?" She asked. Her smile was contagious, "Pizza Parlor in Traverse Town." She grinned in return, "Ah! I was acquainted with Cloud and Leon at some point a couple of months back. Now, may I take your order? Boss is watching me." I nodded at her and then looked at Seifer who was staring at me, pained expression on his face.

"Coffee?" I asked him. Seifer nodded, looking a little more relaxed now that he knew I wasn't going to run.

I looked up at Yuffie, "Two coffees please. Bring plenty of sugar." I ordered.

Yuffie nodded, giving me a small salute, "Coming right up honey bee!" She winked and then turned on her heel to walk back behind the counter to get us those coffees. That girl was full of cheer.

Blinking a little out of the Yuffie cheer bubble, I returned my attention to Seifer, who was staring at the table between us still. I didn't like it that he looked so vulnerable. He was supposed to be the ever confident Seifer. I liked him when he was the arrogant prick he truly was. Wait? Whut? No way...

We staid silent until Yuffie had come back with our coffees, placing the bill in the middle of the table, "Make sure to pay at the counter, Thanks! Have a great day!" And when she was gone, we both leaned forward so we could sit up and drink or coffees. Still silent.

Grimacing, I added a second round of sugar and Seifer's eye twitched at the amount, "Why do you drink it if you don't like it?" He asked.

"I like it fine. With sugar." I corrected.

"That's a cup of sugar with a bit of coffee tossed into it, Hayner. Not the other way around... Aren't you afraid for your teeth?" He asked worriedly, still staring as I was twirling the spoon in my cup.

"We're not here to worry about my teeth, aren't we? We are here so I can listen to what you have to explain to me. I'm listening, so spill." I clipped out, grimacing again as it still lacked sugar for my taste. I didn't want to add more though, Seifer would just poke me again about it.

"Hey. Keep in mind that you weren't exactly all that friendly with me either in that club. Yes, I was an ass, but you were half an ass, so back off a little, would you?" He retorted, looking more comfortable.

"Oh there he is! Arrogant prick a la best. I was nearly worried were you'd gone. I guess I shouldn't have!" I whisper shouted back, leaning closer into him to make more of an angry impression.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines, leaning closer as well, or foreheads practically touching, "And the Princess still fucking bites." He ground out.

We both glared at each other for a moment, and then, remembering we were in public, we pulled back, crossing our arms and leaning back in our small boot couches, narrowing our eyes less evilly at each other instead.

"Shit. I missed that." I muttered, not too pleased with the new discovery.

Seifer grinned, "Yes. Our arguments don't bore me." He agreed.

I rolled my eyes and then remembered clearly that I was still mad at him, so gestured with my hand for him to start explaining himself. Seifer took the hint, sighing a little as he relaxed his position a little, "Where to start... You know who my parents are and you know what my last name is to the higher and fancier society roaming in Hollow Bastion. My parents love appearances and they wish to keep their appearance quite perfect. It's why I believed they would freak when they'd figure out I was gay. It's why I didn't tell them and why I was surprised they accepted it quite easily when they found out. They aren't bad people, Hayner. They just live in their own little world and unfortunately what they think is best for me, doesn't always work in my way..." He muttered, detaching his gaze from me so he could stare at the wall on his right.

"There's this... tradition in my family. The parents choose a set of girls that would fit the family best. It's not completely an arranged marriage since I would have had to choose from the set they had..." He rolled his eyes and then air quoted, "Pre-approved..." I grimaced and he nodded before he continued, "Anyway. Yeah it sounds really weird, especially because arranged marriages just aren't common at all anymore nowadays. But my family kept up the tradition and so did many other families in that same circle. So it just... worked. My mother was one of those girls that was pre-approved by my grandfather and grandmother for my father to marry. When they found out I was gay..." He rubbed his temples uncomfortably, obviously not liking this subject, at all.

I relaxed a little, sighing as I reached forward and patted his forearm, "I'm listening, not judging. Keep going." I told him gently.

He smiled nervously my way and then picked up where he left off, "I figured they'd disown me. They didn't. Instead they told me that they'd throw out the list of girls and find me a list of boys to pick from instead." He looked miserably my way as I gaped at him.

"I know." He muttered, arching an eyebrow at me, daring me to speak right this instant. I shook my head at him. I was not going to respond. I knew exactly what he was going to say next though.

"Riku fit my parents standards. I was in the military, Zanarkand was a complete mess to be at. Riku and I hit it off and when I say we were a fling, I mean it. It would have never worked out. It still wouldn't. But I preferred to pick a guy all by myself and not from some stupid list, all the while making sure he would meet those standards my parents had set." He sighed heavily, gesturing for me to say something since he could tell I wanted too.

And I wanted too, "You're telling me you couldn't have a relationship with me because I don't meet your parents standards? What the fuck Seifer, way to hurt my feelings a little more." Seifer rolled his eyes and I squawked as he didn't seem to agree.

"Look. I'm sorry, Princess. But you don't. It doesn't make you any less lovely to me" His voice was very gently as he said this, "But you just do not fit the image my parents are aiming for. Unless you come from a rich family with a last name that is written in the Mayor's personal phone book. A family that attends social gatherings and holds a charity ball regularly to impress society. As far as I'm aware, that's not what your family is about."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he quickly took my hands in his, shaking his head, "It's who they are. I was brought up in that line of thought. Although I retaliated by trying to find a guy of my own that didn't come off some list, I still tried to please them. Look, Hayner. I've never been in love. I never thought I would be because to me, marriage wasn't about love. My parents are not in love. They are best friends, but that's it. When I met Riku, there was enough compatibility for me to say, this is the guy I need at my side. Not only do I get along with him relatively well, but my parents would like him too." I pulled my hands out of his and leaned back, frowning at him. Seifer sighed heavily, seemingly pained, "My father used to say, 'you were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations...'"

"When I went back home to recover from the beating they'd given me in the military, my mother staid by my side all day, hoping she could make me feel better. She encouraged me to talk about all the good things that went on in the military so I could maybe forget the bad and then the memories later on wouldn't be too harsh to look back upon. She helped greatly in that. She also thought Riku was perfect, saying I had her blessing to go for it with him. When I got back up on my feet, that's what I went out to do. See if Riku was alright, see if things could work out. Because my mother... She painted one very pretty picture for me. I was hiding my true self for years in the army, Hayner. I wasn't just physically broken when I got back, mentally I wasn't all that stable either. I hung on to the pretty picture and hoped I could get my hands on it..." He trailed off, giving me a pointed look.

"And then you met me." I murmured.

He smiled, surprising me, "Yeah. Then I met you. You wormed your way under my skin instantly. The way you just bite back when I annoy you? I love it... Nobody has ever done that. You could care less about my arrogance."

I rolled my eyes, "Worse. I like it." I smiled very small and very sheepishly. I didn't know yet if I was going to forgive him... I did understand everything a lot better though. And... "I always knew you weren't interested in Riku that way." I muttered.

Seifer tilted his head curiously, "How?" He wasn't denying it.

"You aren't denying it." I grinned as he frowned.

"Fine. You had me there. No, I was never interested in Riku that way. Like I said, it was a pretty picture my mother had painted and I was determined to get my hands on it. Fortunately... I met you and it gave me a lot to think about. Unfortunately... I didn't think fast enough and I hurt you along the way." He shook his head, "After I left you that last time... It took me a couple of weeks to realize I didn't want what my parents offered. I grew up with the idea that I was going to be my father someday. It's what they expected of me, carry on the brilliant family name with the pots of money that went along with it." Seifer shrugged, "They made very clear that my being gay put some complications in their plan and that when I didn't pick a guy from the list, things were definitely not going according to said plan. They accepted it though, and didn't make me feel too bad about it. They did warn me if I messed up again, I'd get disowned." He paused there, grimacing at the ceiling as he probably thought things over.

My eyebrows had jumped upwards to my hairline, "That's why you snapped at me when I joked about disowning a long long time ago? I had no idea you were actually being threatened with it..." I murmured, feeling bad.

Seifer detached his eyes from the ceiling, gazing at me softly, which made me blush because I don't think he ever looked this nicely at me, "You couldn't have known, and I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry about a lot of things, Hayner. I'll list them out if you want me too." He offered, frowning a little as he did, not seeming too pleased with the suggestion.

I smirked, "That's alright, thanks though." I muttered out sarcastically. Then I leaned forward, looking at him curiously, "You want to tell me why you crashed at Tifa's until you could find your own place?" I asked softly.

Seifer arched an eyebrow, "I told my parents I didn't want anyone from their list and neither did I want Riku. They weren't pleased." He clipped this out, obviously still sensitive about the fight that had most likely occurred with his parents.

That wasn't the point though. The point was... He'd gotten disowned.

"Are you insane?" I shrieked at him, making him jump back at the sudden reaction I'd thrown in his face. I shook my head at him, "You went and told your parents they should disown you because you have a thing for a pizza delivery boy? You weren't even sure I was going to take you back!" I pointed out in disbelieve.

Seifer narrowed his eyes on me, reaching forward, his fingers gripping my chin gently, "I know I'm a prick and sometimes I don't take the most smartest decisions. But one thing I know for sure is that what I decided then, was because I truly wanted it. It was my first real decision on my own ever. My parents weren't involved in any way, and for that... That, I cannot thank you enough for. I'm poor as hell, but I'm freakishly happy. Now that I pointed that out," He gave my cheek a soft slap, "I'd hit you harder, but I don't want too. So take it as it is and now hear me out and listen clearly, ready?" I blinked at him, but then nodded.

"You have got to stop thinking you're not worthy. This low self-esteem crap you have going on, I don't know where you got it from, but you have got to loose it. It pisses me off. You are so..." Seifer rolled his eyes, sighing a little, "I don't like this sappy shit. I prefer to argue." He muttered, looking uncomfortable.

I pursed my lips, "I'm not worthy..." I murmured.

Seifer glared at me, "I know you did that on purpose to keep me talking, fine. Have it your way. You've been warned though..." He threatened, "You remember how you were staring at me quite shamelessly the first time I walked into the Pizza Parlor?" I nodded and he smiled, "I was staring just as shamelessly back, I'm just a lot more subtle then you are." He shook his head in amusement at my scowl. His gaze softened a lot then, "That kiss... I've never felt that way with any kiss I've had before. I was so torn between wanting to please my parents and feeling those feelings again... I just decided not to kiss you anymore. I was afraid it would do something to me." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, "Course it already had at that point, I just needed a couple of months, pranks included, to figure that out." He frowned, "I'm sorry about the pranks..." He wrinkled his nose apologetically my way.

I think my face split in half while listening to him. My jaw hurt from smiling. Shit.

"Yeah. Sappy is nice, but arguing I prefer." I told him quickly, trying to push the smile off my face with my fingers. Seifer chuckled in amusement.

I sighed, feeling very very light all of a sudden. I did remember something though, "Was Brad Willis completely made up, or is the football coach in high school for real?" I asked.

Seifer blinked, "Yeah. I'm a bit blind sighted by that still. I don't really like teenagers. They get on my nerves. The boys on the team are alright though. And I always did like a good game of football." He shrugged and I stared.

"It's so... suburban..." I whispered, adding a fake shake. He stared dully at me, "Oh, because being a pizza delivery boy is definitely a lot more adventurous." He pointed out. I frowned, "Hey! I get annoying clients sometimes..." I offered and then I added, "And I'm not just a delivery boy anymore. I'm a mechanic in training and work the Garage's counter now too." I wiggled my eyebrows, "See. I'm multi talented now." And then I grinned.

"You made up with Cid?" He asked curiously. I nodded with a smile on my face and I couldn't have been more happy about the genuine interest on Seifer's part.

The date with Brad Willis went well on both parts. We ended up talking for the next two hours. I caught him up on how depressed I'd been while he wasn't around, and he told me how miserable his life was while he wasn't in my reach. I also told him about my situation with Cid, and he explained, quite cheerfully, how he'd made clear to the boys on his team that him being gay doesn't make him any less competent to knock their teeth out if they had a problem with it. Apparently they'd gotten the message loud and clear, since then no issues with the coach being into boys. He also told me that working made him tired and the first couple of weeks, it had surprised him. I'd laughed, he'd rolled his eyes. Good times really.

He sighed contently, giving me a small smile, "You need a little more time, don't you?" He asked softly and I nodded. I did need a bit more time before being able to do... whatever this was going to be.

Seifer smiled, getting up as he took the bill from the table, "I get it, Princess. I have to go now, early day tomorrow." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, "Call me when you figure things out, alright?" He said softly. I nodded at him and as he leaned down, I turned my cheek to him. He stopped halfway, frowning and then reaching out to grip my chin. I blinked in surprise as he turned my head gently, and then placed a very soft, but quick, kiss on my mouth. It didn't last longer that two seconds... but it felt...

"I'll call." I told him, giving him a smile as he walked off to the counter to pay for the bill. I closed my eyes, sighing heavily as Seifer disappeared from the cafe, leaving me all the time I wanted to think.

I think it was about fifteen minutes later when I opened my eyes, and I nearly screamed like a girl when Yuffie's face was right in front of me, "Hi!" she said cheerfully, sitting down on the couch boot Seifer had been sitting at previously.

"Isn't your boss watching?" I asked, willing my heart to stop beating so fast from fright.

Yuffie smiled broadly, "My shift ended ten minutes ago. I saw you sitting here and I thought I'd ask you if you're stupid." She placed her elbows onto the table, cupping her face into her hands as she smirked, "So... Are you?" I frowned, "What the?" Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Stupid? Are you?" she pressed.

I lifted an eyebrow, "I believe not." I clipped out, not getting what her angle was here.

Yuffie laughed delightfully, "Wrong!" She sing songed, and then she glared at me, making me blink in surprise at the sudden mood swing. Yuffie waved a stern finger at me, "You're goddamned out of your mind if you just let Pretty boy walk out of here all alone!" I'd be angry at her for nosing into business that was obviously none of her concern. I could be angry at her for calling me stupid as well. I wasn't angry at her though. I just smiled, "I called him that too first time I saw him." I told her happily. It was so much easier to be sappy with girls. Girls didn't care if you were being sappy. It could make them relate or something... I'm not sure. Olette had tried to explain it once upon a long time ago...

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Don't leave him hanging." She warned before she got up and walked out of the cafe.

_**

* * *

Three days later.**_

Yuffie had been right. I shouldn't leave him hanging. So. I'd scheduled out a thinking plan. First day I would think it all through by myself.

Now that one had been hard because all I really wanted was Seifer. Even while I was setting myself on moving on after things seemed like they weren't going to work out, I still wanted him. Ever since I'd met the guy, all I wanted was him. A guy had kissed me in the club, although I'd hurt Seifer's feelings in the process, it hadn't been cheating, we obviously hadn't been a couple back then. Ok, that was certainty. He was right to call me half an ass though.

I'd known Seifer liked me. I just couldn't really believe it. Or I didn't want too. I'm not sure. Either way, I'd know that by kissing that guy, I'd hurt Seifer. And to be really quite honest, I'd wanted to hurt him. I still think he deserved my little stunt, but I could admit that it hadn't been exactly graceful on my part.

During that kiss I'd realized I didn't want him to kiss me, but for Seifer to kiss me.

Yes, he had hurt me. He'd been an ass in many ways... I wanted to forgive him though. His explanation probably helped there, but the main thing that kept my mind reeling is that he'd known the consequences. He'd known what would happen if he told his parents what he really wished for. By voicing the wish that is I out loud, he'd gotten disowned, and he knew full well he would if he voiced it out loud. The idiot had actually done it...

Second day I decided to talk to Olette and Pence.

_"He gave up everything he thought he would have, because... well because he wishes to be with me." I ended the explanation that was Seifer, and looked expectantly at the couple._

_Olette sniffled a little, "That is so sweet..." She whispered, patting Pence's hair._

_"Dude. He totally loves you." Pence announced._

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes it was sweet, and I know it does look like he loves me. I want to forgive him. I'm not sure my mind is working logically right now." I gave them pointed looks before I continued, "That's why I went to see my friends to seek out their advice. I'm asking you to think logically in my stead. I cannot figure out if forgiving him is the right way for me to go." I growled, "Help me out here please! Don't tell me things I'm already aware off!"_

_Olette sniffled again, "It was so sweet..." I groaned, giving up._

Third day I decided I needed a back up from a parental figure. Which is where I was at now. Cid's Garage.

"You still didn't tell me his name. Start by giving me his name then explain what went wrong and then ask me again if you should forgive him." Cid instructed, returning his head underneath the hood of a car.

I pursed my lips, sitting down on the floor crossed legged so I could get comfortable.

"That much to explain, huh?" Cid chuckled from under the hood, looking at my position worriedly.

I nodded at him, "Shut up and listen. You asked for it, now you're getting it." I gave him a stern nod and he laughed, nodding as he returned his eyes to the motor displayed before him and his ears were at the ready for my use to abuse.

"His name is Seifer. Seifer Cahlahan Mead the third, to be completely precise." Cid whistled low and I nodded, "A mouthful, I know. Anyway, His parents wanted him to settle down with a specific type of person. That being a rich and well looked upon in society type of person. I'm not that person." Cid snorted and I couldn't help but glare at the lack of sympathy.

"Hey!" I kicked his leg and he shrugged, "Oh come on, kid. We are most likely the least blue blooded family in a hundred mile radius. I'd even go as far as saying that we're white trash." I squawked and he laughed, "Not everybody can pull it off." He offered.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway... Seifer used to be with a guy that met his parents standards so he came to Traverse Town to find that guy since they lost track of each other after the military. He found me instead and he liked me a lot but he knew I didn't meet his parents standards, so he always told me he wished for a relationship, but that it could never happen. I found out a couple of days ago that if he told his parents he wasn't going for the type of person they wanted for him, that they'd disown him. And..." I sighed, "Anyway. A whole lot happened in between, I got hurt. He got hurt... It doesn't really matter. We decided we wouldn't see each other again and in that time, he told his parents the truth and they disowned him... I really want to forgive him, Cid. I'm just a little bit careful. I want to make sure it's the right thing to do. If this relationship is going to work... then I need to be absolutely certain."

Cid popped his head out from under the hood, patting it affectionately before he wiped his hands on the nearest towel he could reach. Then he cleared his throat and looked at me, "Seems you're pretty certain already. When you speak of the hurting that took place, you don't elaborate. You say it doesn't matter. You don't sound all that angry at him anymore. And you admit that while he hurt you, you hurt him as well. Look... Whatever happened, happened. You need to find out if he's worth it to let all that shit go. If you can let it go, then you can forgive him. Although... It sounds like you already have forgiven him because you said 'If this relationship _is_ going to work.' You didn't say 'If this relationship _were_ to work.' To me it sounds like you're already pretty set on wanting to make things work with him."

I stared at him, surprised at how easily he'd untangled all the messiness in my head.

Cid grinned, "You don't need to be rich, or poor for that matter, to speak from the heart. Now you know I love ya, kid. But what the hell are you doing here talking things over with me, when you should be talking to him about this?" He crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow, daring me to argue.

I grinned, I had no intention of arguing, "Can I borrow your car?" Cid chuckled, tossing the keys my way, "Drive safely! And please call me if you decide to stay the night. Then I don't have to worry." He instructed. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'll call." I shouted over my shoulder, running out of the Garage to go find the car and get myself out of Traverse Town, passed Hollow Bastion and into... what Cloud like to refer to as... the godforsaken.

* * *

It was afternoon so I'd gotten stuck in traffic on the highway around Hollow Bastion. I was in a hurry to begin with, I wanted to get there already. I was excited. I needed to talk to him. And people were in my way! I think I abused the horn on the car just a little bit...

I'd made it though and once I'd gotten in the town, I remembered that I had no idea where he lived. Luckily cellphones are directly connected to heroes and my hero at the moment, was Cloud.

_"Cloud." _Cloud answered.

"Where does Tifa work? I need the address."

_"Why...?" _

"Because Seifer works there and I need to talk to him. Right now."

_"I'm not sure I feel comfortable divulging such personal information." _Ok so maybe "hero" was too big of a title for Cloud to handle...

"I swear to god, Cloud. If you do not give me that address right now, I will tell Leon about how you like to watch desperate housewives. That you bought the seasons on dvd." Being a roommate comes in handy sometimes.

_"Jesus, Hayner. I was just playing with you. Alright already... Got something to write it down on?" _He wasn't playing with me, I could hear that very small note of distress in his neutral sounding voice.

I wrote down the address once Cloud voiced it and hung up just as soon, typing the address in on the GPS. I muted the stupid thing because I was too hyped up to be able to handle the GPS lady at the moment.

It took me about fifteen minutes to find the building. It was quite far out into the grassy meadows, many cows I'd seen on my way. The occasional sheep too. And one school bus that drove the other way passed me, back into town. Once I got there and parked the car on the school's parking lot, I suddenly became nervous.

He'd said I should call him. He'd said he'd give me time. What if this was another one of his games? Couldn't be. He was working here when he's never worked before. He got disowned. He lives in the godforsaken now. Can't be a game... If it is, he's really taking things very far...

Swallowing nervously, I made my way into the school and grimaced at the high school memories that rushed into my mind. I had a pretty good time there, but I was also very glad it was over. I prayed to all the gods when the bell rang and suddenly the hallway was swarmed with teenage children running around, getting books out of their lockers, finding their way to their next class.

I didn't move, hoped it would just all be over soon and I could start finding my way to wherever Seifer coached football.

Unfortunately, three bright looking girls walked over to me, stopping right in front of me.

"Hi!" the obvious leader said, sticking her hand out. I took it, because... What else could I do?

"Hi." I murmured in return. The girls giggled and I wasn't exactly liking the spotlight.

"Are you look for something?" The shyer one of the three asked.

I nodded, "Or someone, more like it. Do you know where I can find Seifer?" I asked, figuring this would work fine as well.

All three giggled again, and this time they gave me funny looks. Great.

The leader cleared her throat delicately, "You mean Coach Cahlahan?" She confirmed and I nodded.

And then the third girl that hadn't spoken yet, blurted, "Are you his boyfriend?" Her eyes were wide and she seemed genuinely curious. I don't think she was trying to make me feel uncomfortable. If that was her purpose though, she was succeeding.

I grimaced, "Uh, yeah. Ask me that again if you see me come around again, alright?" I offered. She blinked and then nodded with a shy smile. I smiled quickly back at her and then they decided they would just walk me over to where I could find "Coach Cahlahan", so I followed them.

It wasn't a very big school, just one main hall and apparently the football field was at the end of said hall. They could have just pointed me in the direction, but I guess they really just wanted to come.

"Thanks girls." I said, hoping that I'd clearly dismissed them, not rudely, just politely, as I started making my way out onto the football field ahead. I could see Seifer from afar and he was surrounded by a bunch of boys wearing not football uniforms but sweatpants and the same red t-shirts. A whistle blew, and I assumed Seifer had done it as the boys started running off in the same direction, following the circular track the football field was shaped in.

I didn't know whether to wait until he was done with his class and go talk to him, or interrupt him right now. I kinda just wanted to interrupt him, but this was his job and I knew he needed it so I didn't want to jeopardize that. So, being all polite and nice and shit, I sat down on the nearest bench I could find, and watched the boys run over the big field. The were following the oval shape and were currently coming closer and closer to passing where I was sitting.

I knew instantly it was the bully of the school that had stopped running to give me a funny look, "Can we help you?" He asked, not all that nicely. The others stopped running too, turning around to look at me.

I shrugged, "Not really. I figured I'd wait until the end of your training before greeting Coach Cahlahan, wouldn't want to interrupt." I told them honestly.

The bully crossed his arms, grimacing my way, "You his boyfriend?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he didn't let me so I closed my mouth gently, letting him rant at me all he wanted, "Because if you are, you're not welcome here. We respect the Coach because he's a good player, he knows what he's doing on the field and he's willing to help us bring this team back to it's former glory. What I won't respect is his boyfriend waltzing in whenever it damn well pleases his little faggot ass, and distract the Coach from doing his job!" He'd taken numerous steps towards me and... I'd been in high school, I knew how to play this game. So.

I blinked a little, reaching up to wipe the spit he'd managed to get on my face while shouting at me - off. It was a little childish, especially because I knew it would rile him up only more, but I couldn't help myself.

And of course, some of his teammates laughed because of the gesture, just making the bully even more angry.

He opened his mouth to shout more, but then Coach Cahlahan came to the rescue, "Jim! Back the fuck off." Seifer clipped out. Jim, the bully, looked at Seifer, "Or what? It's not like you can defend him! Defend him and I'll have my parents fire you for touching me."

Seifer nodded, "I had no intention of butting in and making you back off. You may want to know that Hayner has no issue knocking your teeth out like I do. And while I can't because I'd get fired and for some unfair reason the teacher handbook says I'm not actually allowed to do this, Hayner can. And I have no issue looking the other way while he does this so there is no witness." He sounded very calm as he said this, almost cheerful.

Jim squawked, "But Coach!"

Seifer lifted a hand, "I'm not saying he should beat you, I'm just saying he could. Call him a little faggot ass again and I will encourage him to do so! Now apologize to our very nice guest here and hit the fucking showers!" Seifer shouted and the team effectively stopped whatever little whispering had been going on.

Jim grumbled a little, but gave in, "Sorry, Man." He muttered.

I gave him a tight smile, "Sure thing." I replied as he turned around and went to find the showers like Seifer had told him to do.

As the boys left and Seifer watched them go, I walked over to him to stand by his side. I cleared my throat to get his attention, peeking sideways at him. He turned his head to look at me.

"You're hot when you're being all authoritative." I announced.

Seifer blinked and then frowned, "Because you don't think I'm hot all the time? Well that's disappointing." I smacked his shoulder, grinning widely at him. Smiling as well, he tilted his head at me curiously, "What are you doing here, Princess?" It was wrong on so many levels that I was starting to appreciate that nickname. I shouldn't like it. I did though.

I pursed my lips, "I came here to tell you that I forgive you, but I think I'm going to tell you that I love you instead. That ok?" I asked softly, looking intently down at the grass beneath me.

My breathing hitched as I felt his fingers slide into my own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked quickly his way, trying to gauge his reaction. He was smiling happily, staring out before him, his eyes peeking sideways at me as he saw me staring.

"I think I'll tell you that I love you too as an answer. That ok?" He winked at me, tightening his hold on my hand as he started walking off the football field. I followed him without issue, "Where are we going?" I asked, because I couldn't help being curious.

Seifer smirked, "Well. I need to get some stuff out of the office but then I'm taking you out on a date. We want to do things by the rule, I'm assuming? So... There should be some kind of restaurant here in town where we can eat at." I smiled at him as he guided me through the school's hallway, taking a quick turn to the left to get us into his office. He let go off my hand and started getting what he needed to bring back with him.

"Then what?" I asked.

Seifer grinned, "Then, we'll go have ice cream at this little place I do know here in town. Good stuff really."

"And then?" I pressed, moving closed to him because now I could without any mental obstacle whatsoever.

Seifer looked at me, placing a hand on my cheek since I was in his reach. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead, "Then. You'll drive home because we're going at this by the regular dating rules. Can't bring you home on the first date." He said softly against my skin before he pulled back, smiling at my confused frown.

"Come on." He said, pulling me out of his office and walking me out into the parking lot. We decided I'd follow him with my car to his place, so we could leave one of the cars there and go on our date with my car so I could drop him off after the ice-cream and directly go home afterwards.

* * *

It was a twenty minute drive before Seifer finally seemed to stop. When I parked the car, I looked at the place. It was a tiny house squeezed in between two very big houses. It looked really cute. Small, but cozy.

Getting out of the car, I openly stared at it, "How'd you find this place?" Seifer came to stand next to me, looking at his small house with me, "Tifa knew the owner. They'd been trying to rent it out for years, but usually it's just families that move here and the house is just too small for an entire family. It works for one though." He murmured.

I swallowed nervously, "Do you need to change before we go?" I asked.

Seifer bit his lip, "Yeah, I kind of want to take a shower. I didn't run like them, but I smell like the boys being around them all day."

We stood there for a moment, waiting for either of us to step to the front door. Seifer finally did, unlocking his door and kicking off his shoes the moment he got in. I followed his lead and then walked after him into the living room that also had a kitchen in the right corner. It was very small, but yeah, cozy.

"Bathroom and bedroom are upstairs..." He said, turning to look at me.

"Ok." I returned, waiting for him to go.

"Ok." He repeated and kept on looking at me.

I swallowed nervously, licking my lips as he kept on staring.

I swear, I would be able to hear a fly pass by, that silent we were.

Or maybe not... Seifer reached out, grabbing the back of my neck so he could pull me against him. My hands flew up, gently grasping his face, tilting my head up so I could meet him halfway... And... He was kissing me. I moaned loudly into his mouth, having wanted this for months. I whimpered as he returned the moan, his one hand still on the back of my neck as the other circled my waist. I let my fingers slide into his hair, pushing the beanie off his head along the way.

"Bed?" He asked, out of breathe as he broke the kiss.

I shook my head, "Fucking couch." I instructed, walking backwards so I could fall onto said couch, pulling him along with me.

Seifer chuckled as he landed on top of me, framing my face as he looked down at me, "Right. Couch. It's like our signature." He murmured, inching down so he could kiss me softly, less desperately this time around. I closed my eyes, melting against him as I let my hands trail down his back. He licked my lip, sucking gently and this time I kissed back. I would always kiss him back. I would never not kiss him back ever again. I moaned against his lips, "Never ever stop kissing me..." I murmured, feeling internally slightly embarrassed by the pleading note. Seifer brushed his lips back and forth over my own, shaking his head in the process, "Don't intend too..." He murmured back. I smiled, and then killed the cuddly moment by grabbing his ass firmly in my palms.

I grinned up at him as he popped his head up, looking surprised down at me. I gave him an innocent look, "Been wanting to do that since a while now." Seifer smirked and then made me squawk in slight fear as he suddenly reversed our position, flipping me over so I was sitting on top of him instead. He wiggled his eyebrows, "Something I've been wanting to do for a while. Noticed I always ended up lying on top of you?"

I shrugged and then returned to kissing him because it was just that brilliant. I bit his lip softly, dragging a groan out of him as I added some hip work in the process. Then I moaned because I was feeling just as much friction as he was. His hands settled on my hips, guiding the rhythm with his hands as I steadied myself by placing my hands flat on his chest.

Then I stopped, "Why are we still dressed?" I asked. Seifer grinned, gently kicking me off him so we could stand and loose the fabric. Nothing graceful about it, and that was fine. Unfortunately I did nearly trip over my own boxers as I'd been a little too eager to get back to him on the couch. He caught me though and he didn't laugh... "Yeah, I love you." I muttered, lying down on top of him, breathing fast and moaning as no fabric was in the way anymore, letting me feel him entirely.

He nudged a leg between my knees, silently asking me to open up so we could continue were we'd left off, "That's good, Princess. Me too..." He whispered in my ear, grabbing my hair to pull my head back slightly on the rougher side, but I didn't mind. It felt good. He covered my neck with numerous kisses, and I couldn't help but giggle just a little bit when his fingers dug into my sides, tickling me by accident. He chuckled against my neck, loosening his hold and then he placed a flat hand on the small of my back, grounding my hips against his, making me moan as I rubbed against him. His hand slid over my bottom, a fingers slowly making it's way down to my entrance and I made a weird noise that could be described as purring or a stretched out whimper... I'm not sure. It was a good sound though and it was a sound I hadn't exactly made before so Seifer was a little surprised, his lips brushing over my own before he leaned back a little so he could look at me, "That is the sexiest sound..." He whispered, his head falling back, eyes hooded halfway closed. Bubbles of excitement were building up in my stomach at the heavy lust laced in his voice. I was happy I obviously had no issue getting him as hot and hard as he got me.

I guided him to turn over on his belly, and once he was comfortable, I started kissing his back entirely, taking my time while I explored his skin with my mouth, he was a bit ticklish underneath his ribs, but he had a spot right above his hips that when I kissed it, he let out a long moan. His skin broke out in goosebumps when I licked his spine, and he was panting by the time I was placing soft kisses on the edge of his ass, slowly trailing them lower. I rarely rimmed guys, I only did so if they really wanted it and then although I'd do it, I didn't do it often in a general sense. I just wasn't comfortable with it. So instead, I spread him gently, inched down to lick him once, and then pulled back, sucking a finger into my mouth to wet it before I prodded his entrance softly.

"Fucking tease." Seifer sounded breathless, and I grinned a little, hooking an arm around his waist as I pulled him up onto his knees, letting my finger enter him slowly as I wrapped my other hand around his erection. I loved the way his back arched and the groan he let escape was music to my ears. I placed an open mouthed kiss between his shoulder blades, carefully seeking his special spot with my finger while I rubbed his hard on in a steady pace. He was moaning loudly and I was beyond happy when my name fell off his lips.

He stopped me after a short while though, turning around so he could lie down on his back and pull me against him. He kissed me passionately and then broke the kiss while his fingers caressed my hair, "You wanna top or bottom?" He asked softly and I shrugged because I really didn't care. Seifer grinned, pushing me away gently so he could get off the couch, "Lube." he informed, walking off to the stairs to get what we needed.

When he came back a minute later, making me smirk as he was really comfortable just walking around naked, he was tossing a coin in the air, "Heads, I bottom. Tails, you bottom." He said, throwing the coin in the air again, and this time his open palm was waiting for the answer to our question. He smirked as he stared at the coin and I chuckled softly as I lay down onto my back on the couch, knowing the answer already.

He was quick to find his way on top of me, making me moan into his mouth as his slick fingers prepared me gently, his other hand playing with one of my nipples as his teeth latched gently onto my bottom lip, "We still need to go on an actual date..." He whispered against my cheek and as I nodded, he started entering me. I clutched his shoulders, throwing my head back as I panted harshly. He cupped my face with one hand, kissing my nose, "So good, Princess..." He murmured huskily, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for me to give him the green light.

I licked my lips, wetting them, "Go..." I told him, wrapping my legs around his waist, lifting my hips a little so he could hook an arm around it, steading me as he settled into a slow pace. I let my hands trail over his back, my fingers following his spine, down his butt crack to tease him there in between. Both our lips parted as we breathed in and out deeply, soft noises of pleasure escaping the both of us. Our eyes locked on one another as he kept driving into me, picking up speed just a little bit every so often. This time we both moaned, my body trembling a little underneath his hands. Slipping my tongue out, I pushed his lips apart, seeking out his. I kissed him tenderly.

He pecked my lips repeatedly, his pace picking up in speed by the second and my entire body was tensing in anticipation. I held him tightly against me, both our moans filling the air. Instead of kneeling, he lay down directly on top of me, trapping my erection between our bellies, forming a friction there as he continued moving into me.

Aside from the obvious physical pleasure I was feeling, my head was swimming in a daze that was Seifer. Everything had somehow worked out... at this point I wasn't exactly coherent enough to figure out how it had all happened. All that mattered to me is that it had worked out. And he was kissing me... His kisses put my stomach in a feverish sort of state, the butterflies swimming there trying to find their way out. I could feel his rapid heartbeat as his chest was pressed against my own.

My muscles locked in place, and I inched my head up a little again, capturing his lips as I came hard, moaning against his mouth, his name falling off my lips shortly afterwards as he followed me in the orgasm not too long afterwards. And then, to make things even greater then they already were, we fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, right there on his couch.

I still strongly believed Seifer had been a recipe for disaster. I was still very set on the idea that god had lost a game of monopoly against the devil and sold my soul to hell. The thing that was different now though, I was aware that in order to get a happy ending, you have to get to know the person first. Although Seifer hadn't told me all that many stories about him yet, I did know what he was like. Getting to know a person and opening up to them in a way to allow the happy ending to occur, wasn't easy. It could be a little hellish almost. I'd never get bored with Seifer. He'd made sure I knew that. And I loved him for it. It made me happy so I knew for certain my happy ending was finally poking it's head around the corner.

_**

* * *

A year later.**_

I woke up, feeling extremely drowsy and a little disoriented. Why was I up? It's way too early. It's still dark outside... I frowned at the window. A couple of months ago I'd finally moved my bedroom into Cloud's former bedroom. Now the other room was empty, and I'm pretty sure I needed another year before figuring out what I'd do with that one.

Groaning a little, I turned over and pulled the blanket over my head, scolding myself for waking up for no reason and decided on going back to slumber land.

But then...

_"I'm just a poooor boy! I need no sympathy!"_ That can't be right. I'm sitting right here. How am I singing in the living room? Frowning in confusion, I threw the blanket off me and then walked butt naked out of my bedroom, squinting at the dark shape sitting in front of my television.

"Seifer?" I asked, surprised he was here because it was only five in the fucking morning. And it was a week day. We spend every weekends together, either here or at his place. But because our working schedules were a bit tight, we rarely saw each other during the week. And if we did, certainly not at five in the morning.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" I asked again as Seifer wasn't reacting to my first call.

He pointed at the screen, never take his eyes off of it and then pressed a button on the remote, taking it off mute apparently because the next thing I heard... and sadly, the next thing I saw as well... was...

_"Mamaaaa, just killed a man! Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead..." _My eyes widened in fear as I scrambled over the coffee table, jumping onto Seifer's back to try and grab the remote. He just held it far out in front of him, shaking his head at me, still staring at the screen intently.

The screen where I was playing on an invisible piano, singing Queen.

"You were never supposed to see this." I pointed out, sliding off his back to sit down behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck, legs around his waist. He kissed the back off my hand and wrapped his own hand around my ankle, giving it a small squeeze in sympathy. I smiled at how familiar we'd gotten around each other.

I was too happy to care that the television was showing one of my most private moments shared with Olette and Pence, who by now, were showing on the screen as well. We were doing our Galileo routine at this point and Seifer somehow managed not to make a sound over it.

He let the video play, but interrupted his intent stare on it so he could turn his head a little, giving me a smile, "I needed to tell you something a little... delicate. I wanted to make you comfortable by watching your favorite movie first, so I was looking for it in your stack of dvd's and cassettes. Wanting to prepare the couch and everything for you before pulling your fine ass out of bed. Of course I landed on this instead and I just couldn't help myself..." He had the decency to look sheepish, at least.

"Well, you fucked that up. So what's it you want to talk to me about?" I kissed his cheek and then stood up so I could go sit on the couch, pulling him along with me. I settled my back against the arm, opening my legs so he could sit in between, his back pressed against my chest, his hands wrapped around my knees as I slowly started rubbing his shoulders.

"I think my mother misses me. She wishes to come over to my place and she would like to meet you." He murmured.

I smiled a little, staring over his head, "I know you miss them, Seifer. If she wishes to try and make things right again, then maybe you should let her try. See where it goes. And yeah, I'll come with."

"Thanks Princess." He said, leaning his head back so I could place a kiss on... well not his lips because I couldn't bend that way, but I tried and it landed somewhere on his nose.

"Sure thing, Cuddles." I laughed quickly, scrambling off the couch as he growled in irritation, flipping himself over on the couch, "Don't call me that!" He sneered. I shrugged, jumping out of his reach, "But you are!" I announced happily. Seifer staid silent for a moment, and then walked off the couch, pointing at the screen, "And now I have true proof that you are in fact a Princess."

I marched over to him, smacking him in the chest, "Am not."

Seifer pursed his lips, "Are too."

I narrowed my eyes, "Not true!"

Seifer grinned, "Sure it is."

I glared, "I'm not going to let you win this one." I clipped out.

Seifer dipped his head down, kissing my lips roughly, so yummie... "I know you won't. I love you for it." And then he did win because I melted against him, letting him kiss me senseless.

* * *

The end!

_**A/N:** When Seifer is explaining everything to Hayner in the cafe, he says a certain line, "My father used to say, 'you were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations...'" Minus the "My father used to say" the rest of the line is from the movie "Ever After". The Queen says this to her son, the Prince, at some point during the movie. I was taking a break from writing and decided to watch the movie and when that line popped up I thought it would fit perfect with Seifer's situation. I thought it was quite a powerful line, so wished to add it :)_

_"Brad Willis" Inside joke with aliceupsidedown. She's awesome and has some great stories on her profile! You should check it out, specially if you're a Seiner fan :) _

_Thank you all for the favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it. I welcome reviews warmly and thanks again for reading! :)  
_


End file.
